


Skin New, Hands True, My Hands All Over You

by FMelodyCassiel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pining, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMelodyCassiel/pseuds/FMelodyCassiel
Summary: Harry progetta torte di matrimonio, quindi incontrare coppie felici ogni giorno è parte del suo lavoro.  Spera che ogni nuovo giorno, sarà quello in cui incontrerà l'amore della sua vita. O, è così fino a quando Harry realizza che tutto quello che ha sempre voluto si trova proprio sotto il suo naso sotto forma del suo migliore amico, Louis.Ma Harry raggiunge questa epifania solo quando Louis comincia ad uscire con qualcun altro. Ed Harry è consapevole di non trovarsi in un film di John Hughes, anche se tutti ne sembrano convinti.





	Skin New, Hands True, My Hands All Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin New, Hands True, My Hands All Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403217) by [PearlyDewdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyDewdrops/pseuds/PearlyDewdrops). 



> Buongiorno ragazzi! Come va?  
> Volevo specificare che questa Os non mi appartiene e che si tratta di una traduzione della storia scritta da PearlyDewdrops che mi ha gentilmente dato il permesso di tradurre! (Thank you so much!xx)  
> Inoltre volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che mi hanno aiutata, siete delle piccole e belle persone <3  
> Non mi resta che augurarvi una buona lettura!  
> Fabs ;)

   
“Non va _affatto_ bene" mormora Harry tra sé e sé, perché _ovviamente_ Liam non lo sta ascoltando.  
Harry è rimasto a fissare passivamente il disegno della sua torta di matrimonio per almeno venti minuti.  
La torta della sua cliente, ecco. Sfortunatamente non è il suo matrimonio, pensa, allungando le labbra in un broncio come spesso succede.  
Harry disegna la forma dei due pupazzi che andranno posizionati in cima alla torta, sorseggiando in modo  assente le ultime gocce del suo caffè macchiato e sbattendo lentamente le ciglia mentre continua ad abbozzare la torta a tre piani al cocco e caramello che gli è stata ordinata di fare.  
Sta cercando di decidere quale tra il color lavanda o un viola più chiaro si adatti alle decorazioni principali della torta.  
Liam non è stato di nessun aiuto, avendo decretato che fossero la stessa cosa. Ma cosa ne sa lui? Nada. Ci sono almeno migliaia di varietà di viola, e ognuna di loro rappresenta un umore diverso. Ma dai.  
Il tavolino su cui poggia i piedi è un casino di matite colorate, fogli di carta, disegni e il suo diario delle ricette.  
Harry si è sentito giù per tutta la giornata, i suoi disegni a rispettare il suo umore. Di solito, il passaggio dall'autunno all'inverno dovrebbe ispirarlo, è il periodo in cui Harry diventa davvero creativo.  
E invece no.  
Harry potrebbe essere un po' triste per questo. Non riesce a capire perché ultimamente si senta così vuoto. Forse è depresso, non gli è mai successo prima. Forse dovrebbero prendere un gatto. Non che sia rilevante per il lavoro di Harry, ma un gatto potrebbe sollevargli l'umore. Lui e Louis ne hanno sempre voluto uno dopotutto.  
Comunque, nonostante sia stanco e stufo di questo particolare progetto, Harry è contento di rilassarsi un po', mentre ascolta il rumore del vento sferzare fuori dalle finestre di quel bar, e osservare le luci del sole che filtrano attraverso il vetro.  
Harry ama questo momento del giorno. Si è quasi addormentato qui diverse volte durante la settimana, cullato dal rumore delle macchine del caffè, e dalle voci e la confusione che diminuisce con lo scendere della sera.  
 Ama quando manca un’ora o ancora meno alla chiusura, la quiete rotta da una playlist retrò , e l’aria pregna dell'odore dei chicchi di caffè, mentre il vento freddo  sferza fuori , il cielo che da azzurro diventa sempre più scuro, le prime stelle che compaiono in cielo.  
È come una piccola bolla qui, che blocca fuori il caos e il rumore e tutte le cavolate che succedono intorno a lui.  
Ma, anche con tutto questo, Harry si sente comunque giù, come se avesse un peso sul cuore.  
Ma che tipo di peso? Harry non lo sa, sa' solo che è lì.  
È fastidioso.  
Blocca la sua creatività.  
L’ infelicità  non è esattamente un buon ingrediente per creare torte di matrimonio, sapete?  
L'autunno dovrebbe rappresentare quel momento in cui lui si sbizzarrisce nel fare ogni tipo di dolce festivo , torte e pasticci e altri tipi di leccornie. Louis dice sempre che gli farà ingrassare la pancia. Harry non pensa affatto sia una cosa negativa. Louis è così carino quando ha la pancia, e ad Harry piace carezzarla, stringerla e pizzicarla fino a quando Louis diventa tutto scombussolato lì sullo sgabello mentre osserva Harry inventare nuove ricette, sbattendo doverosamente le uova per lui.  
Probabilmente Harry è il gatto in quella gif che ha visto una volta online.  
È una con un piccolo gatto (Louis) che colpisce l'aria con le zampette e miagola carinamente, e di un gatto più grande(Harry) che attira l'altro per una coccola. Le guance gli fanno male quando ci pensa. Potrebbe morire letteralmente di dolcezza. Louis è la definizione di “carino" sul vocabolario. Dovrebbe esserci una sua foto sotto.  È un dato di fatto. Non ha niente a che vedere con l'opinione di Harry. Ma, comunque. Tutto questo non riguarda Louis, ma la mancanza di creatività di Harry.  
È un disegnatore di torte, per carità di Dio. Dovrebbe essere facile per lui. E comunque, anche se le sue torte dovessero risultare terribili, Harry si trova nella sua stagione preferita.  
Tipo, può rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte, bello comodo e al caldo, gli piace il colorito rosa che prendono le guance delle persone a causa del vento freddo, le mattinate gelate e la neve ( anche se di solito la neve non rimane a terra per più di cinque minuti).  
Ma, l'ordine per fortuna non è dovuto per altri due mesi, quindi ha un sacco di tempo per riuscire a fare qualcosa che gli piaccia, e riaccendere la sua _fiamma._  Monica alla pasticceria sarebbe contenta di occuparsi di questa torta se Harry dovesse ritrovarsi con una marea di ordini.  
Si lecca distrattamente le labbra, e scaccia via la scarpa  di Liam appena atterrata sulle sue gambe, e lascia che il caffè caldo scacci via il freddo che sente. I due sono nascosti in un angolo del bar, seduti comodamente su un divano verde foresta.  
   
“ _Liam"_ dice Harry. “Pensi  che potresti ordinarmene un altro, per favore?” muove una mano di fronte allo sguardo lontano di Liam. “O posso finire tranquillamente il tuo?”  
Perché ,in questo momento la sua attenzione è focalizzata su una ragazza mora con del rossetto rosso sulle labbra e capelli lisci, seduta tranquillamente ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra, un bellissimo cappotto nero sulle sue spalle.  
( Hmm, Harry potrebbe chiederle dove lo ha acquistato).  
Gli occhi curiosi di Harry passano dalla giovane donna al suo Liam.  
Il suo caro, dolce amico Liam, che è più un fratello protettivo, e che non ha staccato gli occhi da lei da quando è entrata in quel bar, digitando continuamente sul suo Iphone e rispondendo ad una chiamata.  
Che ha appena concluso.  
Liam si irrigidisce al suo fianco, lo sguardo timido e insicuro.  
Harry ha controllato anche il suo Facebook e il suo account Instagram negli ultimi dieci minuti.  
Il riccio sorride storto. “Si chiama Sophia. Sta studiando moda, ama la fotografia e ha un cane di nome Josie" sorride soddisfatto, il labbro stretto tra l'indice e il pollice. Liam gli muore dietro da un mese ormai.  
“Harry!” sussurra Liam con gli occhi castani spalancati, afferrando il braccio del riccio che è coperto da una felpa morbida. “Ti ho detto di smetterla di farlo. È  una cosa intrusiva. Per non dire inquietante.” Aggiunge, un cipiglio in fronte.  
   
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, e stringe le labbra. “Cosa? Si chiama _navigare_ , Liam. Hai presente Internet? È questa invenzione tecnologica piuttosto popolare, sai? Dovresti informarti.”  
Liam piega la testa di lato, guardandolo con uno dei suoi _sguardi._ Uno di quelli che dice che non apprezza il sarcasmo di Harry. Non capisce nulla.  
   
“Oh dai! Praticamente tutti hanno un account su qualsiasi tipo di social media oggi giorno. Siamo millenari. È come un rito di passaggio, o qualcosa del genere. Anche se non capisco l'utilità di Snapchat. È una cosa che non comprendo,” dice Harry disgustato. Quella app è stupida. A chi importano le immagini o i video che hanno breve durata? Non hanno senso. “Tra l'altro, io uso internet per cose utili, Liam.”  
   
   
Liam solleva un sopracciglio, dubbioso. “Oh , si? E cosa sono queste ‘cose utili' di cui parli, allora?”  
“Tipo. Trovare alle persone la loro anima gemella” dice Harry, rizzando la schiena e sollevando il mento, orgoglioso.  
“Chi pensi di essere? Emma Winehouse?” ridacchia Liam.  
“È Woodhouse,” lo corregge. “Ma sono impressionato dal fatto che tu conosca uno dei personaggi della Austen.” Da' una pacca sulla spalla di Liam. “ E no, semplicemente mi piace aiutare le persone a trovare degli appuntamenti. È divertente! Chiamalo pure un hobby.”  
Harry si sente sempre soddisfatto quando riesce a far incontrare due persone perfette l'una per l'altra per un appuntamento, e trovare alle persone la loro metà gli ha fatto guadagnare il soprannome di ‘Cupido' tra i suoi amici, ( più che altro per prenderlo per i fondelli) ma lui lavora in una pasticceria che disegna _torte di matrimonio_ , quindi Harry finisce per incontrare sempre coppie felici.  
È un po' una rottura il fatto che lui ancora non sia la metà di nessuno, ma ad Harry piace considerarsi un esperto nello scoprire che due persone siano perfette insieme e che potrebbero innamorarsi. E vedere i loro sorrisi felici sui loro volti quando vedono la loro torta per la prima volta, è una cosa che lo mantiene motivato e convinto di quello che sta facendo.  
“Quando è stata l'ultima volta in cui _sei_  stato ad un appuntamento, Mr. Broncio?”  
Oh beh.  
Non è che Harry non voglia uscire con qualcuno, è esattamente l'opposto. Forse però ha bisogno di abbassare un po' le sue aspettative se vuole trovare qualcuno che sia perfetto per lui. Ma ad Harry non piace farlo. Vuole che  queste siano alte, anzi altissime, non importa quanto utopica possa essere la cosa. La sua _persona_  è lì fuori, da qualche parte.  Deve solo trovarla.  
Comunque, potrebbe volerci un po'.   
Il suo telefono vibra sul tavolo.  
 _Dove seeeeei???_  
Harry sorride, digitando velocemente sulla tastiera.  
 ** _Perché? Hai già finito di dare gli ultimi ritocchi al nostro appartamento?_**  
 _Forse… devi per forza tornare a casa per vederlo, no? ;)_  
“Chi è?” chiede Liam, spiando curioso oltre la spalla del riccio. “Un ragazzo?”  
“È Louis,” replica Harry distrattamente, troppo concentrato a messaggiare. Non si perde però la fastidiosa espressione sul volto di Liam quando riceve la sua risposta. Harry comunque non reagisce. Invece opta per un “Quindi, Sophia?”  
Liam grugnisce.  
“Oh,hey! Se le chiedi di uscire, la puoi portare con te alla festa di inaugurazione a casa mia e di Lou questo sabato! “ Harry saltella leggermente sul posto, sbattendo le mani tra di loro ,e sorridendo.  
Gli piace quando può osservare i suoi appuntamenti organizzati. Ecco perché di solito li programma per degli eventi o delle feste in cui sarà presente anche lui. Così può monitorare ogni cosa.  
Qualcuno la definirebbe ‘intromissione' . Harry preferisce ‘essere coinvolto'.  
Si, il riccio pensa davvero di essere Emma Woodhouse. Peccato che non sappia ancora quando incontrerà il suo Mr Knightley.  
Liam sbuffa. “Se voglio procurarmi un appuntamento, lo faccio, Harry!”  
“Forza, allora, “ lo sfida Harry, sventolando una mano in aria.  
“Scusa?”  
“Liam, hai letteralmente dei cuoricini al posto degli occhi. È una cosa disgustosa. Vai lì  e chiedile di uscire.”  
“Tu non puoi parlare," ribatte Liam.  
“Che cosa vorresti dire?” chiede Harry, il tono sospettoso.  
Ma Liam è troppo impegnato ad avere una crisi piuttosto che rispondergli. “No, no. Io… io non posso.”  
“Perché no? Qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe accadere? Potrebbe dire di no. Almeno saprai se hai una chance o meno.”  
“No, potrei _morire,_ Harry.” Si lamenta Liam.  
“Per favore, stai facendo il drammatico anche più di me.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Senti, dovresti davvero concentrarti meno sui miei appuntamenti e più sulla tua situazione personale. Soprattutto sul ragazzo che ti aspetta a casa,” dice Liam, sollevando un sopracciglio, lo sguardo soddisfatto. “Dio, per uno fissato con il matrimonio, avresti già dovuto fargli la proposta.”  
Harry lo guarda attentamente, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “ DI che stai parlando? A chi dovrei chiederlo?”  
“Davvero?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle.  
Liam sospira. “Sei senza speranza.”  
“Se doveva succedere qualcosa, sarebbe già  _successa._ “ Dice Harry serio.  
“Ah!” urla il castano, coprendosi la bocca con le mani. “ Quindi ammetti che potrebbe succedere qualcosa?” sussurra, sorridendo. “Lo sapevo.”  
Harry ha mai detto che Liam può essere un vero bastardo delle volte?  
“Non parlerò  di questo, “ dice il riccio, piccato.  
“Ma—“  
“Che cosa ho appena detto, Liam?”  
“Bene," sbuffa l'altro, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Okay, non è che Harry non ci abbia mai pensato, ma è un _posto_  che non vuole ancora esplorare. È una questione un po' delicata per lui, soprattutto recentemente, ed Harry si rifiuta di pensare a tutto quanto in questo preciso momento, quindi il riccio si alza e va personalmente da Sophia, e si trascina un Liam mortificato dietro (gli serva da lezione per aver portato a galla un argomento per lui difficile) che rimane muto e con una faccia da pesce lesso davanti a lei che, fortunatamente, sembra incantata.  
Cominciano a parlare tantissimo, perché Liam diventa un vero chiacchierone quando gli dai una bella spinta, e sembra che stia dicendo anche le giuste cose, quindi Harry si risiede al suo tavolo e finisce il caffè  di Liam, lasciandoli poi a loro stessi quando il negozio comincia a chiudere . Harry comincia a dirigersi verso casa, un sorriso leggero sulle labbra quando il telefono vibra ancora, tre volte consecutive.  
 _Torna a casa adesso per favore_  
 _Ho bisogno della mia coperta umana_  
 _Potremmo anche avere un fantasma in casa… se dobbiamo dargli un nome io voto per Gerald_  
Harry non riesce a fermare il sorriso che gli prende quasi tutto il viso mentre digita una risposta con le sue dita ghiacciate , incurante del vento freddo che gli investe la pelle sensibile, nello stomaco un piacevole calore.  
 ** _Come fai a dire che il fantasma è  un ‘lui' ? Ma non preoccuparti, ti proteggo io Boobear_**  
 _Bene. E okay, lo chiameremo Jerry… che è un nome neutro. Felice?_  
 ** _No. Potremmo avere un fantasma in casa…_**  
 _Hai detto che mi avresti protetto! E sai benissimo che non mi piace quel nome Harold_  
 ** _Oh, lo so Boobear! Xx_**  
Un altro messaggio.  
* _faccina incazzata*_  
Harry grugnisce, posa il telefono in tasca, allegro e saltellante ( Louis dice sempre che è un cucciolo sovraeccitato) e sorride nella sua sciarpa, avvolta in modo sicuro attorno al suo collo.  
Sorride  e ripensa ai messaggi appena scambiati, i tacchetti dei suoi stivali che risuonano sull’asfalto della strada verso la metro.  
E si, probabilmente gli capita di pensare spesso a Louis.  È il suo migliore amico, la sua persona preferita.  
È completamente normale e per niente una cosa strana, è quello che continua a ripetersi ultimamente.  Ma loro sono molto attaccati in generale, quindi non c'è  nessuna ragione di sentirsi strano per quanto riguarda questa situazione.  
Eppure.  
Le guance di Harry stanno cominciando a riscaldarsi al pensiero di quello ha insinuato Liam sul loro rapporto. Sono quasi viola a questo punto.  
Ma non è esattamente una cosa nuova.  
Tutti hanno sempre insinuato ci fosse qualcosa di più tra di loro. Gli amici, le loro famiglie, persino gente estranea. È come se Harry e Louis fossero sposati senza nemmeno esserne consapevoli.  
Il che è… stupido. Alle persone piace prenderli in giro per la loro vicinanza, tutto qui. Giusto? Giusto. Non credono davvero che dovrebbero stare insieme o altro. È solo per farsi una risata.  
Almeno, è quello che crede Harry.  
Ma ora, mentre cammina per le strade affollate, sorpassando le varie vetrine illuminate, e con una leggera pioggerella che si posa delicata sul suo cappellino, Harry si sente un po' strano, forse anche un po' imbarazzato.  
Perché, Harry un tempo voleva che ciò che le persone spesso insinuano, fosse vero. Tanto. Potremmo dire che dal primo momento in cui aveva incontrato Louis, aveva sviluppato una specie di cotta per lui. Forse lo fissava troppo attentamente, stringeva la sua mano un po' troppo forte, e si ricordava un po' troppo delle cose di cui Louis parlava o delle cose che faceva.  
Era piuttosto imbarazzante, davvero, il modo in cui Harry fosse ossessionato da lui.  
(Lo è ancora, ad essere sinceri.)  
Ma poi Louis è diventato suo amico, il suo migliore amico, ed Harry pensa che quei sentimenti di adorazione/ infatuazione , si siano trasformati in un tipo diverso di amore.  
Amicizia.  
E va bene così.  È sempre stato abbastanza. Perché non è in _quel_ modo tra di loro.  
O almeno, è quello che si ripete, mentre indossa le cuffie e cerca di concentrarsi su qualcosa di meno complesso e confusionario, come le note iniziali di _Stuck on You_  di Elvis.   
Hanno ballato su questa canzone l’altra notte, mentre impacchettavano le ultime scatole con la roba di Louis a casa di Jay,  il resto della famiglia fuori a cena, Harry e Louis da soli a ballare e fare prese da ballo sul tavolo da cucina, con il rischio di farlo rompere e mandare in mille pezzi il vaso preferito di Johanna.  
Comunque, mentre entra in stazione, quei ricordi non fanno nulla per far sparire i pensieri sul suo rapporto con Louis. Piuttosto, la canzone rende tutto peggiore.  
   
**  
   
Dopo aver cercato di scrollare via un po' di tristezza prima di girare la chiave nella porta del loro nuovo appartamento (il _loro_  nuovo appartamento, ancora non riesce a crederci), Harry è accolto in casa dalle note di _Heaven is a place on Earth_ di Belinda Carlisle.  
Harry rabbrividisce, divertito e spaventato allo stesso tempo di ricevere minacce violente dai vicini.  
Come al solito, il rumore proviene da qualcosa appartenente ad Harry.  
Scuote la testa, i denti a mordere il labbro inferiore, mentre si spoglia dal cappotto e dalla sciarpa, mentre un odore di bruciato gli raggiunge le narici.   
Oh Dio. L'appartamento andrà a fuoco ancor prima di averci passato una settimana, di questo passo.  
Cosa ha combinato adesso?  
Però, non appena il suo sguardo cade su un selvaggio e danzante Louis  - calze arancioni ai piedi, un paio di pantaloncini coperti interamente di farina così come la felpa enorme che indossa- un sorriso scioccato ma divertito gli spunta sulle labbra, gli occhi che si spalancano nel constatare il casino che lo circonda.  
La cucina è un disastro; è come se Louis avesse avuto una battaglia con gli ingredienti ( stranamente, c'è anche l'impronta di una zampa sul pavimento…huh). C’è della glassa viola, rosa e arancione attaccata a qualsiasi superficie disponibile ( c'è anche una macchia di glassa rosa sul naso di Louis, ed è una cosa così dannatamente carina che Harry è costretto a scattare una foto), così come una quantità esorbitante di contenitori e pentole sporche.  
È come se un bambino di sei anni fosse stato lasciato libero di fare qualsiasi cosa in cucina.  
Ma no. È solo Louis.  
 _When you walk into the room ,_ sta cantando Belinda.  
Louis gira drammaticamente su se stesso, facendo segno ad Harry di avvicinarsi con il dito indice, gli occhi furbi, una frusta da cucina nell'altra mano a mo' di microfono. Le sue labbra sono allungate in un enorme e furbo sorriso e—è  cioccolato quello nei suoi capelli? Si, ci sono delle scaglie di cioccolato sulla sua frangia, posizionata lateralmente sulla sua fronte sudata, gli occhi azzurri incredibilmente brillanti sotto le luci delle loro cucina.  
Harry non si è mai sentito così fortunato.  
 _“You pull me closer and we start to mooove"_ canta Louis.  
Harry  toglie gli stivaletti e scoppia a ridere, fissando inebetito Louis, sapendo che il castano lo sta facendo solo per intrattenerlo. E sta anche funzionando perché  Harry non può impedirsi di piegarsi sulle ginocchia, la risata che si fa sempre più isterica. “Sei pazzo!” urla, oltre la musica.  
È completamente pazzo e scemo e divertente ed è il suo migliore amico.  
“ _And we're spinning with the stars above!”_ continua, indicando i fianchi di Harry. Il riccio quindi lo solleva tra le sue braccia  giusto in tempo per cantare la strofa seguente “ _And you lift me up in a wave of love!”_  
“Si Harry!” Louis gli sorride. “Fai lavorare quei polmoni!”  
Louis si prepara, spingendo fuori il petto, un sorriso sulle labbra. “ _Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Oooh, heaven is a place on Earth!”_  il castano alza le braccia in aria. “ _They say in Heaven love comes first!We'll make heaven a place on hearth!”_  
Harry si sente forte mentre fa girare Louis intorno alla cucina, le gambe del più grande strette ai suoi fianchi , mentre cerca di non farlo cadere. Louis non si sta nemmeno tenendo, la sua fiducia è riposta sulla presa di Harry che fatica a stare in piedi.  
“Che stavi combinando qui?” ridacchia Harry, facendo scendere Louis. Davvero, sembra un bambino. È così divertente e fottutamente carino. Harry riesce a malapena ad arrabbiarsi con lui quando è così. È impossibile arrabbiarsi con qualcuno con una faccia d'angelo come quella sua.  
“Stavo cucinando, Harold. Che altro?”  
 Harry cerca di concentrarsi per far sparire il proprio sorriso , per poterlo rimproverare sul casino che ha fatto. “È meglio che tu pulisca tutto , Lou. Non sto scherzando. Non voglio nemmeno una macchia, signorino.”  
Louis ridacchia mentre con le mani sfiora le spalle di Harry, il viso che si fa più vicino e poi si riallontana . Il sorriso di Harry  si congela sulle labbra per un momento, lo sguardo che si posa sulla bocca di Louis. Lo sposta immediatamente quando si accorge di star fissando. Subito dopo Louis si allontana per abbassare il volume.  
“Ovviamente. Per chi mi hai preso? Tu, mio caro ragazzo, potresti anche,” si pulisce il naso  e lecca la glassa dalle proprie dita, “aiutarmi, se vuoi?” Louis lo fissa innocentemente, aggiustando la frangia.  
“Oh,davvero?”  
“Mmhmm" annuisce Louis, pizzicando il sedere del riccio.  
Harry urla. “Smettila di far così” dice, stringendo la bocca di Louis fra due dita. “Quello che vuoi dire in realtà , è che tu pulirai lo stesso punto per cinque minuti, mentre io pulirò il resto di questo casino" ribatte, portando le mani ai fianchi  e cercando di assumere un espressione seria. Non funziona. Louis lo tiene in pugno.  
“E quell'unico punto risulterà immacolato, Harry!”  
“Dobbiamo dare una festa tra due giorni, piccolo stronzetto.” Louis scappa quando Harry afferra una tovaglia e gliela lancia contro, evitandola agilmente. È piuttosto flessibile. Harry cerca di non pensare a questa particolare cosa, quindi comincia a rincorrerlo attorno all'isola, la tovaglia tra le mani. “Devi essere punito!”  
Louis si blocca sul posto, prima di andare in soggiorno. “Hai ragione, devo" sospira, poggiando un braccio sulla propria fronte, piegandosi improvvisamente sul tavolo da pranzo, spingendo di proposito all'infuori il sedere, le braccia allungate, lo sguardo pieno di sfida. “Forza allora, Mr Styles . Sono pronto per la mia punizione" dice Louis , sorridendo soddisfatto con se stesso. Scuote il sedere , dandosi una pacca leggera, allungando le labbra nel fantasma di un bacio.  
Il cazzo di Harry si contrae, interessato.   
Aspettate. Il suo pene ha appena fatto _cosa?_  
“Uh- aaah" balbetta Harry, scoppiando a ridere nervosamente. Il verso che ha appena fatto sembra somigliare pericolosamente ad un gemito.  
Oh mio Dio.  
Le sua guance stanno prendendo colore ad una velocità allarmante ed Harry prega tutti gli dei, che Louis non l'abbia notato. Invece, Harry lancia la tovaglia sul volto del castano e si allontana. “Pulisci tutto questo casino, o lo sarai davvero!” urla , prima di chiudersi la porta della propria camera alle spalle, gli occhi che cadono su una bottiglia aperta di vino rosso.  
Oh. Quindi Louis è semplicemente brillo. E il castano diventa particolarmente eccitato e comincia  a flirtare molto quando è così.  Ecco spiegato tutto. Stava scherzando.  
Lo stava solo prendendo in giro.  
E ad Harry… _è piaciuto._  
Oh no.  
 _Oh no._  
Ma, va bene. Va tutto bene.  
Harry abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua crescente erezione, l'immagine di Louis piegato sul tavolo, il sedere in aria , in attesa, le guance rosse e gli occhi azzurri lucidi, stampata dietro gli occhi.  
Harry rilascia un sospiro tremante. Si morde il labbro inferiore.  
Cristo.  
Ha un erezione a causa di Louis.  
 _Louis._  
“Oh ,Dio. Oh, mio Dio.” Esala Harry, buttandosi sul letto proprio quando le note di _Push it_ riempiono la casa, facendolo saltare per aria. “Ti odio!” urla Harry, affondando la faccia nel cuscino, cercando di fermare il proprio bacino dallo spingersi involontariamente contro il materasso.  
Ma ogni tipo di resistenza è inutile.  
I suoi fianchi cominciano piano a muoversi.  
Questo è probabilmente dovuto al fatto che non va con qualcuno da molto tempo. Ma non c’è mai stato nessuno che attirasse abbastanza la sua attenzione.  
Pensandoci bene, non si tocca da secoli, con tutto il trambusto del trasloco, il lavoro, e tutto il resto.  
È solo questo.  
Non per altre ragioni.   
Nope. Assolutamente.  
Harry geme, incapace di fermare la propria mano. Grazie a Dio la musica è ancora piuttosto alta. Non gli importa più niente delle lamentele dei vicini. Si volta di schiena, cercando assolutamente di _non_ immaginare il suo migliore amico a toccarlo da sopra i jeans, e semplicemente prega che Louis non entri in camera proprio ora che il piacere sta prendendo il sopravvento.  
Ciò che entra però, è un gatto.  
Una piccola e arancione palla di pelo.  
“Gesù!” urla Harry, mentre il gatto si posiziona tranquillamente su una sedia all'angolo della stanza, piena dei suoi vestiti, e comincia a fissarlo.  
Giudicandolo per quello che sta facendo.  
In qualsiasi altro momento Harry correrebbe nell'altra stanza per chiedere a Louis di tenerlo con loro.  
Al momento però , è ancora fottutamente eccitato.  
Infila una mano all'interno dei boxer e giura di occuparsi del gatto in un secondo momento.  
   
**  
   
“Lou! Sollevi _mai_ le tue tovaglie da terra?” sbuffa Harry, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre si massaggia il sedere dolorante per la caduta fatta in bagno piuttosto che per altre ragioni che Harry preferirebbe. Hmm. “ _Vuoi_ che io muoia?”  
Sono quasi le due di sabato pomeriggio, e quella sera ci sarà il loro party, che  per loro è iniziato la sera prima con degli shots, tanta tequila, le migliori canzoni di Elvis e il tentativo di Harry e Louis di ricreare la presa di Dirty Dancing.  
Si appoggia al lavandino  e si volta, spazzolino nell'altra mano, quando un ragazzo a mala pena sveglio, e i capelli soffici e scompigliati appare sulla porta del bagno, mentre strofina gli occhi con le mani, il segno del cuscino sulla sua guancia sinistra, la sua figura inghiottita da una delle felpe grigie di Harry.  
Il cuore di Harry si stringe.  
Perché Louis ha bisogno solo di dargli uno dei suoi sguardi da cucciolo adorabile che sembra dire _‘non puoi davvero essere arrabbiato con me, sono fottutamente carino'_ ( le esatte parole che Louis ha ripetuto in più occasioni) , ed Harry non riesce a stare arrabbiato con lui.  
Non al momento, comunque. Louis ha sempre avuto i suoi momenti però.  
Ci sono momenti in cui Harry vorrebbe tirarsi via i capelli quando Louis non si prende il disturbo di caricare la lavastoviglie una dannata volta, lasciando quindi le sue tazze e i suoi piatti in giro , e sbattendo innocentemente le sue ciglia quando Harry scuote la testa frustrato. O quando si rifiuta di essere il primo a concludere una discussione su chi ha comprato l'ultimo scatolo del latte. O quando non riesce a comportarsi come un adulto durante le loro uscite ai pub.  
Ma onestamente, Harry non cambierebbe una singola cosa su di lui. Louis gli copre sempre le spalle, ed Harry renderebbe la vita di chiunque un inferno se solo osassero ferirlo.  
Anche se, è difficile ragionare con un Louis super arrabbiato che urla insulti e scalcia, trattenuto da Niall  e Liam, mentre tutti all'interno del pub li guardano.  
E Louis riesce sempre a farli ridere, anche quando sono tutti incazzati con lui.  
È fortunato ad essere carino.  
“Scusa tesoro. Ho causato qualche incidente?” dice, sbadigliando come un piccolo leoncino, il cappuccio sollevato sulla testa. È così soffice e tenero, avvolto dai vestiti di Harry e con gli occhi a malapena aperti.  
Harry rimane lì  in piedi, a fissarlo e ad ammirarlo  semplicemente per la sua esistenza.  
Oh già.  Louis ha appena detto qualcosa, non è vero?  
“Sono scivolato su questa tovaglia che _tu_ hai gentilmente lasciato sul pavimento, e sono atterrato direttamente sul mio sedere ed ora sarà sicuramente ammaccato come una povera pesca, quindi grazie, davvero.” Dice Harry, scuotendo la testa, le labbra che si allungano in un piccolo sorriso. Ecco, vedete? È impossibile restare arrabbiati.  
“Aaw, mi dispiace,” dice Louis, avvicinandosi a lui e avvolgendo le braccia attorno al busto del più piccolo. Harry circonda il collo del castano con le sue braccia e insieme cominciano a dondolare sul posto. “Povero sedere di Harry,” mormora, dandogli una leggera pacca.  
Harry arriccia il naso per non scoppiare a ridere.  
“Ti preparerò la colazione. Oppure è ora di pranzo? Un pranzo allora? Forse ho dormito più di quanto pensassi.” Propone Louis.  
“Scioccante. E mi preparerai anche da mangiare??” chiede Harry, sconvolto.  
“Si, quindi non essere uno stronzo.”  
Louis lo lascia andare e si dirige verso la cucina, Harry subito dietro di lui che si chiede mentalmente se in casa abbiano un estintore a portata di mano.  
   
**  
   
Il party va avanti da cinque ore ormai , e le orecchie di Harry fischiano con le note della canzone di Drake e Rihanna, che si confondono alle urla della gente, l'alcool che gli scorre nel sangue e consapevole che Niall potrebbe rompersi una gamba da un momento all'altro a causa di tutti i drink che ha bevuto.  
C'è un caos assurdo, ma Harry sorride da un orecchio all' altro, lì in mezzo a persone completamente ubriache, maschi ben vestiti e donne con indosso vestitini e tacchi.  
Harry è sorpreso dalla quantità di gente che sta ospitando il loro appartamento, davvero. Perché, non è esattamente grande, ma è comunque loro. Suo e di Louis. Ed è tutto ciò che gli importa al momento.  
(E sta anche cercando di _non_  pensare a quello che è successo due notti prima. Ha quasi pensato di indossare degli occhiali da sole in casa perché non riusciva a guardare Louis negli occhi.)  
(Ma comunque. Basta, Harry.)  
Il loro appartamento è abbastanza modesto e anche piccolo, ma è carino ed accogliente ed è tutto quello di cui Harry ha bisogno. Sono anche riusciti ad arredarla grazie al lavoro di Harry e al blog di musica di Louis.  
L'hanno anche decorata da soli, mentre cantavano spudoratamente le canzoni di Carly Rae Jepsen e di Bruno Mars, ricoperti di tintura dalla testa ai piedi e incapaci di smettere di ridere mentre dipingevano le pareti di una tonalità di rosso vino ( un gran cambiamento rispetto al color vomito di cui erano dipinti i muri al loro arrivo).  
Tutti i mobili provengono dall' IKEA , presi dopo infiniti viaggi in cui Harry ha realizzato che Louis si stesse opponendo di _proposito_ ad ogni decisione presa, solo per il semplice gusto di farlo infervorare, un sorriso irritante sulle labbra.  
A quel punto Harry si era rifiutato di fare la lavatrice anche per lui, e Louis ci aveva messo poco a piantarla. Dieci punti per Harry.  
Louis ha anche acconsentito ad appendere al muro un oscuro pezzo d'arte che Harry voleva da un po'  - ma solo se in cambio lui avrebbe potuto appendere i suoi cartonati della Marvel e qualche poster di calcio. (Un patto leale. Anche se, con le foto dei loro familiari, le pareti sembrano piuttosto incasinate. Harry troverà un modo per aggiustare la cosa.)  
Harry osserva il bancone della cucina , notando che la quantità d'alcool comincia a scarseggiare. Per fortuna hanno da parte delle bottiglie di vino rosso. Manderà  Louis da Tesco quella domenica, per comprarne delle altre.  
Le casse pompano musica ad alto volume, l'intero appartamento che trema sotto le note della playlist che il riccio ha creato appositamente per quella sera. (I vicini finiranno per odiarli per davvero ed Harry sarà costretto a cucinare una torta ad ognuno di loro come scusa) .  
“Oi Harry! Hai per caso visto tuo marito qui in giro?” urla James, le guance rosse, un braccio ad avvolgere le spalle di sua moglie, che sorride allegra, un bicchiere di vino stretto tra le mani.  
Harry sorride calorosamente, un calore familiare all'interno del petto al nome di Louis. ( _Non_ significa niente. Basta.) “Lo sto cercando anche io in realtà.  È praticamente scomparso.”  
“Oh, probabilmente sarà impegnato a portare sulla cattiva strada un certo irlandese. O è il contrario?” Ride James. “Lo giuro, sono dei veri e propri angeli quando sono insieme, ma quando C'è l'alcool di mezzo…” scuote la testa, serio. “Woop! Diventano due diavoli!”  
Harry ride, prima di mordersi il labbro per cercare di mantenere un po’ compostezza e non cominciare a fare qualche strano verso, le dita che si incastrano ai capelli distrattamente, mentre con gli occhi cerca la sua piccola peste preferita.  
Perché davvero è la sua persona preferita. Louis è il suo migliore amico dai tempi dell'università  ed è praticamente ‘suo marito' , come puntualizzano sempre tutti. Il che, okay , lui e Louis sono piuttosto _domestici._ Sono sempre , costantemente in sintonia, ed Harry fa la lavatrice anche per il più grande, mentre Louis gli sistema sempre i capelli, o il colletto della camicia.  Ma è solo perché sono così abituati l'uno all'altro, così a loro agio l'uno nello spazio dell'altro. È successo tutto naturalmente e senza che loro se ne accorgessero.  
   
Nel bisogno, ci sono  sempre stati l'uno per l'altro.  
Se qualcosa va male, o se qualcosa va bene _per una volta_ , Louis è la prima persona a cui vuole dirlo. Oppure l'esatto contrario.  
   
E non c'è nessun altro con cui Harry preferirebbe vivere se non con il suo meraviglioso, estremamente rumoroso e fastidioso _Lou._  
E nessuno gli farà mai cambiare idea.  
Ma come ha detto prima, non è mai stata una relazione  ‘romantica'.  
Sono sempre stati incredibilmente vicini dal primo giorno dell’università, amici estremamente tattili e affezionati che non sanno cosa è  lo spazio personale.  
Louis è stata la prima persona a sollevare una conversazione con lui, la pelle abbronzata e i capelli  castani scompigliati, gli occhi meravigliosamente luminosi. Aveva preso Harry sotto la sua ala, non si era mai allontanato da lui, ed era divertente e incoraggiante e popolare e semplicemente così _buono._ Difendeva e proteggeva Harry come nessuno avrebbe mai fatto.  
Quindi Harry non aveva potuto fare a meno di attaccarsi a lui.  
E a Louis non sembrava dar fastidio..0  
Ma non c'è mai stato altro.  
Anche se, sì, Harry voleva ci fosse di più, una volta. E ovviamente, Harry ha degli _occhi._  
Louis è davvero bellissimo. È sexy. Chiunque sarebbe fortunato a stare con lui. È meraviglioso e divertente e buono, e generoso, e così dolce. Perché Louis è fatto di nuvole e milioni di soli. Potrebbe anche aver sapore di polvere di stelle, o di fragole affogate nel cioccolato, o di qualsiasi cosa un raggio di luna potrebbe gustare.  Perché Louis è la più luminosa delle stelle, la più bella. Lui è la sua _persona_ – e forse Harry è più ubriaco di quanto pensasse.  
Dio.  
Ma la verità è che ad Harry va bene anche la loro amicizia. Davvero. E non è affatto sarcastico. No. Si è toccato tre volte pensando a Louis l'altro giorno e …no.  
L’eccitazione ha avuto la meglio su di lui. E lui sta bene. È felice così. Eppure sono state tre seghe così _soddisfacenti_.  
Cazzo. Cosa sta dicendo?? Ubriaco, ubriaco, ubriaco.  
(E non importa quello che dice Liam ; Harry _non_ ha cominciato a scrivere mentalmente i loro voti, Cristo. Quel ragazzo non si arrenderà mai.)  
La sua amicizia con Louis è confortante e calda, davvero, come un bel bagno pieno di bolle. È bambinesca, ridicola, piena di divertimento , e mai noiosa. E ogni volta che Harry si sente particolarmente solo o male, o se ha avuto una brutta giornata, il riccio cerca Louis per una coccola, si sdraia al suo fianco mentre il più grande gioca con i suoi ricci e all'instante si rilassa, perché si sente al sicuro  e protetto.  
Perché Louis è il suo _migliore amico._  
Anche se ad essere onesto, si è chiesto più volte, stretto al corpo di Louis,  come sarebbe se stessero insieme. Per davvero.  In _quel_ senso.  
   
Okay. Harry sa che probabilmente sono perfetti l'uno per l'altra – ma quello che hanno è troppo importante, troppo speciale, e troppo raro perché Harry lo complichi per colpa del sesso. Non ne vale la pena.  
   
Giusto? _Giusto._  
   
Perché cosa succederebbe se si rovinasse tutto? O se le cose diventassero strane? Così tanto da cominciare ad ignorarsi? Non può  _assolutamente_ succedere. Sarebbe la cosa peggiore del mondo.  
Harry non potrebbe mai vivere senza di Louis nella sua vita.  
Quindi. Già. È troppo rischioso. Quella porta deve stare chiusa. Bloccata. Incatenata. È meglio così.  
E poi, Louis non gli ha mai dato ragione di pensare che volesse di _più_ , niente che non fosse flirtare un po' per scherzo. Quindi ci sarebbero altri effetti se mai dovesse uscire fuori l'argomento.  
Inclusa una forte e massiccia dose di mortificazione.  
È meglio se le cose restano per come sono.  
Una canzone degli Backstreet Boys esplode dalle casse, mentre Harry continua a farsi spazio tra la folla, fino a che non sfiora la spalla di Liam  che lo intercetta immediatamente, una birra in mano, e l'altra a circondare Harry quando gli lascia un bacio appiccicoso sulla guancia. “Hey, raggio di sole!” urla Liam, ubriaco. Harry sorride, appiccicandosi al fianco di Liam mentre quello con una mano gli stringe la faccia. Liam è il migliore. Gli vuole un sacco di bene.  
“Stai cercando tuo marito, non è vero?” scherza Perrie, seduta in braccio a Leigh-Anne, le loro gambe incastrate.  
   
“Beh, sì “ ribatte il riccio sorridendole a labbra strette,  staccandosi da Liam, e mettendo le mani sui propri fianchi. Perrie ride , le labbra poggiate al bicchiere.  
   
Perché quando Louis lo sta cercando dice sempre alle persone “ _se trovate mio marito per favore mandatelo da me!”_ ed Harry fa esattamente lo stesso. Non è una cosa strana, non importa cosa dice Ed. È come se fosse un soprannome. Gli amici possono averli. Che è quello che sono loro.  _Amici._ “Anzi, l'avete visto da qualche parte? Oh, non importa, ecco la mia altra metà” mormora, le labbra distese in un piccolo sorriso.  
   
Harry vede Louis riempire di champagne un’ altra dozzina di bicchieri pericolanti, vicino al bancone della cucina.  Il riccio storce il naso. Quei cosi sono nuovi. Li ha comprati lui stesso in negozi più costosi.  
Niall è al suo fianco, mentre finge di schiarirsi la voce e leggere da un invisibile prezzo di carta. Non si è ancora rotto una gamba , quindi.  È una cosa positiva. Stanno per fare un brindisi  apparentemente, ed Harry  solo guardandolo , capisce che Louis è ubriaco da ore ormai.  
Il riccio si guarda immediatamente intorno per controllare che non ci siano cose infiammabili o facilmente distruttibili.  
Ah, c'è il loro regalo da parte di Anne. Un vaso. È piuttosto grazioso se deve essere sincero, ma se dovesse rompersi a causa di un Louis ubriaco, il riccio non verserebbe di certo una lacrima.  
Harry sorride quando lo vede, un calore che gli invade il corpo.  
Cerca di raggiungerlo quindi, rischiando di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi, mentre si fa spazio tra i corpi sudati degli invitati, e salutando casualmente qualcuno, prima di arrivare dietro di Louis e attirarlo contro il suo petto.  
Il sorriso ancora più grande, Harry affonda il viso tra la spalla e il collo di Louis che odora di sapone, le mani del più grande che sfiorano le sue, poggiate sulla pancia del castano, prima che si intreccino con le proprie.  
"Sono difficile da gestire, non sono sicuro che lei possa riuscirci, sir. Ora mi tolga le mani di dosso," dice Louis con voce cadenzata, fingendosi offeso e aumentando la stretta sulle mani di Harry.  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo, senza però impedirsi di sorridere.  “Gesù.  Prendetevi una stanza ragazzi, per favore!” urla, prima di buttarsi tra la folla, ridendo e cadendo quasi sul divano e facendo spaventare una ragazza che per la sorpresa si rovescia il drink sulla maglietta.  
Harry sussulta appena al bicchiere rotto ( se fosse più sobrio, starebbe già impazzendo) , piuttosto distratto dall'alcool che gli scorre nelle vene, troppo perso nel calore della sua persona preferita al momento bloccata contro il proprio petto.  
   
“Ehi, coinquilino “ mormora Harry contro il suo orecchio, lasciando chiudere un momento i propri occhi. Sente Louis muoversi tra le sue braccia e girarsi completamente così da poterlo vedere in faccia.  
“È il mio ragazzo!” urla Louis, ubriaco, le guance rosse e gli occhi blu lucidi, afferrando il viso del riccio tra le sue mani.  
   
Il riccio gli sorride, prima di abbassarsi e affondare il viso ancora una volta nel collo di Louis, e lasciare un piccolo bacio su quella pelle bollente. Le sue clavicole sono in bella mostra quella sera. Louis indossa una maglia grigia e un paio di jeans stretti che Harry lo ha aiutato a scegliere.  
Non che Louis non l'abbia aiutato . Per lui ad esempio ha scelto una maglia rosa che ovviamente Harry non ha perso tempo ad indossare. Il riccio apprezza molto il parere di Louis, sapete. Ha un senso dello stile pazzesco.  
Louis è stato quello che ha convinto Harry che le fasce per i capelli fossero ancora alla moda.  
Okay, forse capisce perché la gente si senta in dovere di commentare sulla loro amicizia.  
Ma non gliene può importare di meno in questo momento, non quando Louis lo sta fissando così intensamente, come se Harry fosse l'unica persona in quella stanza.  
Ahem. Harry è ubriaco, e l'alcool lo rende troppo sentimentale.  
“Non ti ho visto per tutta la sera" mormora Harry, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  Ridacchia quando Louis gli picchietta il naso con un dito, il suo volto che si piega in una smorfia divertente. Questa sera si è fatto la barba, il che lo fa sembrare di nuovo un diciannovenne. Harry non prova nemmeno a fermarsi quando strofina la propria guancia contro la sua.  
È sicuro che Louis sia immortale e che glielo stia tenendo nascosto.  
   
Louis scuote la testa, sospirando drammatico. “Lo so, lo so. Come faremo a trovare del tempo per vederci ora che _viviamo insieme_ , eh? È praticamente impossibile.” Sorride mentre afferra uno dei bicchieri appena riempiti e ne beve metà in un solo sorso. Si asciuga la bocca con il dorso della mano e poi fa per asciugarla sulla maglia di Harry.  
   
“Ehy, piccolo  bastardo “ ride Harry, fingendo di mordergli la mano e mostrando i denti, prima di ridere ancora di più , gli occhi di Niall addosso. Gli rivolge un piccolo sguardo e sbuffa quando il biondo si morde il labbro inferiore e indica prima il riccio e poi il sedere di Louis, facendogli segno di stringerlo e sollevando le sopracciglia in modo allusivo.  
Dio.  
Ma Louis non sta ridacchiando, e il suo sguardo è puntato dietro di lui.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, avvicinandolo al proprio corpo ancora di più. “Cos'è quella faccia?”  
“Quale faccia?” dice il più grande, fingendo nonchalance. Strano. “Uhm, stavo solo aspettando di dirtelo… potremmo avere un altro ospite a breve.” Spiega, la voce incerta.  
 “Oh, okay. E chi è?” chiede Harry, confuso. Pensava che tutti gli invitati fossero già arrivati, specialmente vista l'ora. Il loro appartamento è strapieno, il che è fantastico – significa che hanno ricevuto tanti regali per la casa.  
Non fa in tempo ad avere una risposta del castano però, perché un ragazzo alto con un sacco di denti bianchi e i capelli castani , circonda improvvisamente il busto di Louis. “Boo,” dice lo sconosciuto, ridendo.  
Harry aggrotta bruscamente le sopracciglia.  
“Ciao? Non penso ci conosciamo?” dice immediatamente, adocchiando sospettoso l'uomo, e osservando poi il corpo rigido di Louis.  
“Oh, hey” Louis sorride, voltandosi per abbracciarlo. “Harry, questo  è—“  
“Aiden. Sono  la nuova fiamma di Louis. O fidanzato, o amante” dice l'altro, ridendo e sporgendo una mano verso Harry per una stretta. “Tu devi essere Harry. Louis non parla d'altro se non di te, se devo essere onesto!”  
Il riccio congela sul posto, ignorando bellamente la mano.  
   
“Fidanzato?” ripete Harry, a bocca aperta.  
   
Cosa? Da quando Louis esce con qualcuno? E cosa più importante, perché Harry non ne sapeva nulla?  
   
“Veramente non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, giusto?” Aiden ride di nuovo, allegro, sicuro e forse un po'—  
   
Harry si lascia sfuggire improvvisamente una risata isterica, che gli fa guadagnare un'occhiata divertita da Louis.  
“Oh!” si piega in due ridendo , sbattendo la mano sulla gamba ripetutamente. “Me l'hai quasi fatta. Perché stavo per dire—“  
Si sente improvvisamente più ubriaco di quanto pensasse. _Molto_ più ubriaco. E cazzo, fa caldo lì dentro. Qualcuno può aprire una finestra per cortesia? Sta sudando. Gesù  Cristo.  
“Harry—”  
“Stavo per dire, che penso sarei il primo a sapere se il mio migliore amico ha un fidanzato!”  
“Harry." Sente dire a Louis.  
Si volta per guardarlo, in attesa. “Si, tesoro?”  
“Harry, uhm…lui è Aiden. Ci vediamo da un po'. Volevo vedere come andavo un po' le cose prima di dirtelo, tutto qui. Non te lo stavo nascondendo o altro, babe," dice Louis sorridendo, la voce così  dolce, così _attenta_ ai sentimenti di Harry, che gli fa stringere il petto in una morsa.  
Ma il riccio semplicemente fissa il più grande, le labbra premute in una linea, improvvisamente colpito dal bisogno di trascinare Louis via, sedersi sul loro nuovo divano, con le gambe a nemmeno un centimetro di distanza, le loro dita intrecciate, e trascorrere il resto della serata ad ascoltare la risata leggera del castano.  
Harry si sente stringere lo stomaco, il petto, _ovunque_.  
Che sta succedendo?  
Perché sembra che il pavimento sia scomparso da sotto i suoi piedi?  
Non vuole sentire una parola di più. Non vuole essere costretto a dividere il tempo di Louis con un estraneo.  
Un estraneo a caso con dei capelli strani e un sorriso che, onestamente, è piuttosto inquietante.  
Tipo…Harry e Louis si sono _appena_ trasferiti insieme.  
Harry pensava fosse ancora presto per avere la _conversazione_ dove si discuteva sul portare gente a casa, né tantomeno per parlare del fidanzato segreto di Louis di cui non era a conoscenza fino a sessanta secondi prima.  
È tutto una grande ed enorme _stronzata._  
Ugh. Sa che si sta comportando da egoista, ma non può farci niente, la pelle che pizzica per la _gelosia._ Con una mano afferra uno dei bicchieri, lo sguardo puntato sulle bollicine di champagne prima di buttarlo giù  e afferrarne un altro.  
Louis lo guarda scioccato.  
Merda.  
Ma piuttosto che discutere del nuovo sviluppo come il ventiduenne maturo che dovrebbe essere, o congratularsi con Louis e dirgli che è  felice per lui come ogni migliore normale ed educato _farebbe,_ Harry incrocia le braccia al petto e rimane fermo lì, come un bambino petulante, scrollando poi la mano di Louis quando questa si posa sul suo gomito, e ignorando lo sguardo ferito e ora sobrio del più grande.  
Harry ingoia la propria saliva, la stretta allo stomaco che si fa sempre più forte, facendolo stare male.  
“Hey" sbotta Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Che ti prende?”  
Aiden si muove sul posto, a disagio. “Uh…vado a prendere un drink, okay?” Louis afferra il suo braccio, ed Harry si irrigidisce.  
“Si, serviti pure, babe.” _Babe._ Quello è il nomignolo di Harry. Il riccio è l'unico che Louis chiama _babe._ “Va' a parlare con quel ragazzo biondo laggiù, io arrivo subito,” il castano sorride, lasciando un piccolo bacio sulle labbra di Aiden. “È irlandese.  Lo amerai.”  
“Va bene, um…okay.” Aiden va subito via, e si presenta a Niall che educatamente lo saluta, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo perplesso verso il riccio.  
Harry si sente davvero male adesso.  
“Okay, cosa ti è preso?” esclama Louis. “Sei stato maleducato, Ha—“  
Harry _sta_ male.  
Infatti vomita non una, ma ben due volte, sulle scarpe del castano.  
Oh cazzo.  
Okay, quindi è  davvero _davvero_ ubriaco. E adesso ha anche vomitato su di Louis. Fantastico. Che ammaliatore che è.  Ben fatto, Harry. Dio.  
Louis geme, buttando la testa indietro. “Oh, Harry.”  
“Scusa. Mi dispiace" mormora il riccio, sollevando pateticamente lo sguardo con rimorso. “Non sono riuscito a fermarmi.”  
Il castano si libera delle sue nuove scarpe e le porta via per lavarle. Harry lo segue, come sempre, come un cucciolo triste che sa di essersi comportato male; ruba un tovagliolino dalla base della cucina per passarlo sulla propria bocca, gli occhi di Liam, Sophia, Perrie e Leigh-Anne su di loro.  
Grande, ora i suoi amici devono pulire il suo vomito.  
Harry si sente così imbarazzato.  
“Non posso ancora crederci" borbotta Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa esasperato mentre afferra il soffione della doccia e apre l'acqua. Lo usa per sciacquare le scarpe, prima di voltarlo un attimo verso Harry, che farfuglia in sorpresa.  
“Hey!” urla Harry indignato. L’acqua è ghiacciata.  
Louis gli spruzza altra acqua addosso, lo sguardo offeso.  
“Mi dispiace,” dice ancora. “Merda, Lou, mi dispiace okay? Non so perché ho reagito in quel modo.”  
Non è esattamente vero. Sa di essere stato maleducato e brusco, e forse sa anche il perché, che è una cosa a cui non vuole pensare troppo al momento. “Andrò a scusarmi con Adam,okay?”  
“È Aiden!” sbotta Louis alzando le mani al cielo.  
“Cazzo!Mi dispiace! Aiden! Vado a scusarmi adesso?’ insiste Harry, nonostante il fatto che si senta male al momento.  
Louis irrigidisce la mascella, gli occhi azzurri  pieni di delusione. Harry vuole darsi un pugno in faccia. “No, lascia stare,” sospira. “Puoi farti perdonare quando sarai sobrio.” Riposa il soffione nella doccia e supera Harry. “ Buona Festa di benvenuto, Harry,” mormora.  
Harry osserva con occhi tristi e il cuore in gola, Louis uscire dal bagno e ritornare alla festa, avvolgere un braccio attorno alle spalle di Perrie e sorridere come se nulla fosse successo. Harry non può impedirsi  di irrigidirsi quando Aiden si avvicina e lo abbraccia da dietro, il braccio di Louis poggiato sul suo.  
L'espressione del riccio crolla.  
Un piccolo singhiozzo gli scappa dalle labbra , e subito dopo Niall lo sta prendendo per mano e trascinando sul terrazzino.  
Avvolge le braccia attorno al proprio busto, i denti che sbattono per il freddo, e solleva lo sguardo bagnato su di Niall.  “Penso di aver combinato un casino.”  
“Beh, non sembrava tutto rose e fiori da dov'ero io" dice Niall con compassione, prendendo un sorso dalla sua birra.  
Harry l'adocchia. “Posso averne un sorso?”  
Niall annuisce quindi Harry la prende dalle sue mani, buttando giù un sorso. Il biondo lo guarda, gli occhi azzurri tristi. “Oh Haz. Sai cosa significa tutto questo, vero?”  
“Che sono un grandissimo stronzo?” ribatte l'altro, le labbra che cominciano a tremare, le lacrime a riempirgli gli occhi.  
“Nah. Quello che voglio dire è che gli amici di solito non reagiscono in quel modo quando il loro amico gli presenta qualcuno che sta frequentando. Quella scenata che hai fatto lì fuori" Niall indica l'interno con il pollice, scuotendo la testa con una risata incredula, “ non è stata una reazione normale, Harry. È stato come, non lo so, una scenata di gelosia, amico.”  
“Non so cosa sia successo. Non ho capito più niente,” mormora il riccio, prendendo un respiro tremante.  
Harry rimane lì, le spalle abbassate. Le lacrime che gli bagnano gli occhi stanno cominciando a pizzicare, alcune  scivolano lungo le sue guance.  
“Penso di essere geloso,” sussurra, così piano che lui stesso può far finta che non sia vero. Che sta pensando? È ridicolo. “Mi sono sentito come… minacciato? Come se all'improvviso avrei dovuto dividere Louis con qualcuno più importante di me? Pensavo che avrei potuto averlo  per me ancora un po'.”  
“Di che stai parlando? Harry, sei il suo migliore amico. Sai che sarai sempre più importante di qualsiasi ragazzo che potrebbe mai esserci.”  
“Lo sono?” tira su con il naso.  
Niall gli rivolge uno sguardo serio. “Se questo edificio fosse in fiamme, scommetto sulla mia vita che saresti fuori di qui in un baleno. E chi sarebbe la prima persona che _tu_ vorresti fosse subito al sicuro?”  
“Louis" sbotta Harry senza esitazione. “Senza offesa! Tornerei subito indietro per salvare te e Liam, lo giuro!”  
“Tranquillo. Non è di me che sei innamorato d'altronde,” ridacchia Niall.  
“Cosa?”  
Il cuore di Harry prende a battere all'impazzata.  
“Huh?”  
“Che cosa hai detto?”  
“Uhm…”  
“Non sono innamorato di Louis" esala il riccio, gli occhi spalancati, proprio quando il gatto arancione che l'ha beccato a masturbarsi l'altro giorno salta fuori dal nulla.  
“Gesù Cristo!” urla il biondo. Il gatto urla. Harry urla. Il party all'interno continua come se niente fosse.  
Harry cerca di portarselo al petto per cercare di calmarlo, abbracciandolo anche per un po' di conforto. Da dove è sbucato fuori? Deve essere di qualche vicino. Forse se Harry gli dà da mangiare , il gatto tornerà quando Harry ne avrà bisogno.  
Il gatto, però, sembra non voler star fermo. Miagola verso Harry e scappa via, lasciandolo quindi da solo con Niall e quello che ha appena detto.  
Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo sconsolato.  
“Non lo sono, vero?”  
Niall piega la testa di lato.  
“Lo sono?”  
Cazzo.  
Ovviamente lo è.  
Louis gli ha presentato un nuovo possibile fidanzato ed Harry si è sentito come se il terreno avesse tremato sotto ai suoi piedi. Quella ovviamente non è una reazione normale se Louis ed Harry sono solo amici. Si, sono sempre stati molto vicini, ma questo è un altro livello che nemmeno Harry può classificare come un comportamento platonico.  
Improvvisamente il suo strano e recente stato d'animo, comincia ad avere un senso.  
“Oh mio Dio.” Harry fa qualche passo indietro e si lascia cadere contro la parete. “Sono _innamorato_ di _Louis,_ Niall,”geme, buttando la testa indietro mentre continua a bere la birra del biondo. Stacca le labbra  dalla bottiglia, la pelle che pizzica. “Cazzo, ho bisogno di una sigaretta.”  
“O di qualcosa di più forte" suggerisce Niall.  
Harry preme i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, sconvolto.  
“Io pensavo che tu lo sapessi già, e che stessi facendo finta di niente  ma, sei piuttosto innamorato di lui, direi.” Mormora Niall. “Peccato tu l’ abbia realizzato solo adesso. Ora che lui…hai capito. Sta uscendo con qualcun altro .”  
“Wow, mi è così d'aiuto Niall.”  
Niall fa una smorfia, e gli da una pacca sulla schiena.  
Tutti i pensieri complicati e i sentimenti che Harry ha cercato di tenere bloccati da un pezzo, stanno venendo fuori ad una velocità impressionante.  
“Avrei dovuto saperlo. Voglio dire, ovviamente lo sono! Dio, da quando sono innamorato di lui?” Harry sospira, una morsa che gli stringe il petto, il panico a prendere il sopravvento.  
“Se vuoi la mia opinione, io direi circa due ore dopo averlo conosciuto,” riflette Niall. Gli punta un dito contro, le sopracciglia sollevate. “Ha preso un morso del tuo panino mentre era ancora per metà nella tua bocca. Era come se tu avessi appena scoperto il significato della vita, amico.”  
“Oh merda. Sapevo che sarebbe successo" geme, schiaffandosi una mano in fronte.  
Harry lo ricorda perfettamente. Non si era nemmeno infastidito, non aveva nemmeno cercato di farlo allontanare. Louis  era la cosa più adorabile che Harry avesse mai visto. Era rimasto fregato non appena aveva messo gli occhi sul quel ragazzo dalla pelle abbronzata e gli occhi azzurri pieni di divertimento.  
Harry appartiene a Louis da quel momento.  
 Quello è stato il momento in cui è cominciata la sua cotta, non è vero? Harry realizza che non è mai sparita.  
   
Cristo. Oh, Dio. Perché gli sta succedendo tutto questo?  
   
Si volta e vede Louis ed Aiden ballare come idioti, circondati da Perrie e Leigh-Anne e Liam  e Sophia, mentre sembrano divertirsi con un ragazzo che non è Harry. Harry non è nemmeno _lì._ Sta guardando tutto da un angolo, un peso sul cuore.  
   
Ed è quello che colpisce Harry. Dovrebbe essere lui quello al fianco di Louis. Sempre. È quello che si sono giurati sotto la montagna di coperte nella loro stanza d'università, i cappellini sopra le loro teste e i nasi freddi, mentre promettevano che sarebbero stati migliori amici per la vita.  
Harry realizza di essere innamorato di Louis da praticamente sempre, e come da cliché , il riccio ha questa epifania quando Louis ha trovato qualcun altro.  
Non può averlo perso, no? Non ora che il riccio sente di averlo finalmente _trovato._  
Potrebbe star ingrandendo le cose, vero ( non sa nemmeno quali siano i sentimenti di Louis per questo ragazzo) ma è così che si sente Harry.  
Il riccio esala un respiro tremante.  Decide in quello stato di miseria che confesserà a Louis i suoi sentimenti. Si dicono sempre tutto, quindi perché ora dovrebbe essere diverso? Le cose non si faranno complicate. Non sarà strano. È Louis. Louis non lascerà che le  cose cambino.  
Perché Louis deve provare _qualcosa_ no? Nessuno guarda Harry come fa Louis, giusto? Quegli sguardi intensi e le parole sussurrate tra i suoi ricci, e il modo in cui le sue mani si stringono attorno al suo busto. Louis deve averci pensato almeno una volta, vero?  
Scuote la testa. “ Glielo dirò" dice, determinato, sollevandosi in piedi.  
“Woo! Si, amico!” urla Niall, sorpreso.  
Ebbene, lo farà. Quando sarà il momento adatto.  
**  
   
Non prova a parlare con Louis. In realtà, il castano non lo guarda nemmeno per sbaglio, quindi Harry  finisce per osservare la festa, che va avanti anche senza di lui, seduto su uno degli sgabelli della cucina mentre mangia qualche patatina, gli occhi che non abbandonano mai la figura di Louis, dalla sua risata rumorosa, o dal ciuffo che gli ricade sugli occhi, quel ciuffo che il riccio ama e che gli fa venir voglia di camminare fin lì, aggiustarglielo dietro l'orecchio, e continuare a farlo perché  sa che si _sposterà_ ancora una volta.  
No, non gli dichiara il suo amore, rimane invece seduto a guardare, sgranocchiando salatini e formaggio e patatine e bevendo bicchieri e bicchieri di champagne.  
E quando quest'ultimo finisce, comincia con il Prosecco, lo stomaco che si stringe ancora di più quando le mani di Louis circondano il collo di Aiden.  
Harry trattiene un gemito.  
Cazzo, si sentirà morire domani mattina.  
“Forse dovresti fermarti, Harry" dice Liam, preoccupato.  
Harry ignora i tentativi di Liam di togliergli via il bicchiere dalle mani, improvvisamente colpito da una rivelazione.  
   
“Oh mio Dio!Sono Julia,non è vero?” sbotta, allarmato e ubriaco. “Sono il personaggio di Julia Roberts nel film _Il matrimonio del mio migliore amico._ Cazzo, finirò  per provare ad impedire il loro matrimonio come uno stronzo crudele.” Allunga le labbra in un broncio, per poi infilare quattro Twiglet in bocca tutte insieme. Solo le preferite di Louis, nota, ed Harry si sente patetico. “Pensi che potrei rimanere simpatico e dolce come il personaggio di Julia nonostante fosse la cattiva della situazione? Perché anche se stava cercando di farli rompere, in un certo senso la capivi, no? Ma io davvero non voglio essere Julianne Potter. Voglio il ragazzo. Avrò il ragazzo, giusto? Non sono orribile. Louis mi  ama troppo, non è così?”  
   
   
Harry sta farfugliando. Uhm, perché non può restarsene zitto?  
   
“Harry, calmati. Stanno a malapena uscendo insieme. Non si stanno sposando,” ride Leigh-Anne, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
   
“Oh, e se parliamo di film, penso che _Pretty in Pink_ rispecchi meglio  te e Louis,” dice Liam improvvisamente, muovendo il bicchiere di vino e poi prendendo un sorso. Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso dalle parole di Liam. “Si, Louis  è Andie. Intelligente, passionevole, l'oggetto di attenzione di tutti. Ed Aiden è pure ricco, no? I suoi genitori se la passano bene , quindi lui è l'altro ragazzo, e tu sei il migliore amico, quindi Duckie.”  
“Sono Duckie?”  
“Si" dice Liam, orgoglioso. “Carismatico. Indossa un sacco di cappelli, ha uno stile tutto suo. Duckie.”  
“Lo sai che Andie finisce per stare con Blaine, giusto? Il ragazzo ricco, e sicuramente _non_ Duckie, il migliore amico innamorato di Andie da tutta la vita.”  
“Oh" mormora Liam.  
Harry grugnisce, prima di ridere in modo isterico. “Gesù" geme.  
“Forza, amico. Stai un po' esagerando, eh?” Perrie si siede al suo fianco e lo aiuta a finire le patatine al pollo e timo. “Facciamo un gioco. Dimenticati di Louis per cinque minuti. E comunque, non sei ne Jules, ne Michael o Andie, ne tantomeno Duckie. Loro non erano destinati a stare insieme. Ma, tu e Louis? Tu e lui assolutamente sì. Siete una cosa sola. Siete come Ant e Dec—la versione gay.”  
“Sono offeso per Harry, Pez. Harry e Louis sono molto meglio di quei ragazzi.” Okay, Liam è perdonato.  
“Sono Geordies. Dovrebbe essere onorato, amico,” protesta Perrie, sciogliendosi quando Harry poggia la testa sulla sua spalla e cominciando ad accarezzargli i capelli ,mentre osserva Louis muoversi per la casa e incantare gli ospiti. Non è lo stesso di quando lo fa Louis però. Perrie è carina e tutto, ma non lo fa in modo giusto. Harry si allontana, un cipiglio in fronte.   
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Aspetta, avete fatto anche tu e Louis un patto che diceva che se foste stati ancora single a 28 anni vi sareste sposati?” chiede serio, gli occhi mezzi chiusi. Potrebbe addormentarsi in piedi di questo passo. Ma è troppo ubriaco per pensare a dormire in questo momento.  
“No" dice Harry impaziente, “ ma se la mia vita amorosa fosse andata ancora male nei prossimi anni, avrei potuto!”  
“Quindi ammetti di voler sposare Louis, allora?” Sophia sorride.  
“Cosa? No! Non quello.  Non ancora. Io… io voglio…” il riccio si interrompe, lo sguardo che cade su Louis ancora una volta, ora sdraiato sul divano, il mento poggiato sul palmo della mano, una striscia di pelle esposta a causa della maglia leggermente sollevata. “Hey, solo perché vi ho fatto uscire insieme, non significa che potete schierarvi contro di me, okay??”  
Liam e Sophia si scambiano una risata, gli occhi fissi gli uni negli altri.  
Vomitevoli.  
Harry sospira, drammatico.  
È tutto confusionario dopo.  
**   
Sono passate tre ore da quando Harry è stato colpito dalla realizzazione di essere innamorato follemente di Louis.  
Solo che non è sicuro, e nemmeno si azzarda a sperare, che Louis possa amarlo a sua volta.  
Perché  ora è troppo tardi.  
Distrutto. Ecco come si sente. Come se il suo intero corpo fosse stato calpestato. (Oppure è colpa del Prosecco). E non è  che possa fare qualcosa, no? Anche se volesse. Non realisticamente parlando.  
Perché, purtroppo, questo non è un film di John Hughes, anche se tutti sembrano essere convinti del contrario, e del fatto che lui e Louis siano fatti l'uno per l'altro.  
C'è solo una persona che non ne è a conoscenza.  
Louis.  
Quando tutti hanno finalmente abbandonato il party, Harry si è nascosto sotto le coperte, tremante, pentito e distrutto. Stupido, fottuto, party. Riesce a ricordare a malapena la serata, ma ricorda perfettamente di aver fatto arrabbiare Louis. Ed è questo dettaglio che preme sul cuore a pezzi del riccio, un dolore persistente, e questo è…un brutto segno, non è così?  
   
Harry affonda il volto nel cuscino e lascia andare un lamento al disastro in cui si è trasformata la sua vita in una sola notte.  
   
Poi la porta si apre lentamente, e il battito del riccio aumenta drasticamente quando sente il materasso abbassarsi lentamente al suo fianco.  
Ovviamente è Louis. Chi altri potrebbe essere? Harry può capirlo dall'odore del suo dopobarba, o dal modo leggero in cui si siede. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di guardare. Lo _sa_ e basta.  
   
Ma apparentemente, realizzare di essere innamorato di qualcuno—in particolare del tuo migliore amico—butta al cesso tutta la tua tranquillità  e il tuo modo di essere attorno a lui. E improvvisamente, Harry non sa più come comportarsi intorno a Louis.  
Il che è stupido.  
È Louis.  
Però, il problema è più complicato al momento perché Louis è incazzato, quindi il normale _protocollo_ è fuori questione. E la testa di Harry gira ancora, e si sente così caldo, infastidito e irritabile, la bocca asciutta e le tempie che pulsano.  
Ma Harry ha il sospetto che non siano solo sintomi della sbornia.  
Spera che questa sensazione strana sparisca presto o altrimenti come potrebbe andare avanti? Se nei giorni seguenti o quelli che serviranno ad Harry per racimolare il coraggio di parlare a Louis dei suoi sentimenti saranno così… sarà una cosa assurda.  
Si calma quando sente  le dita gentili di Louis accarezzargli il braccio che ha lasciato fuori dal piumone, la pelle d'oca a ricoprirgli la pelle e il respiro che accelera. Harry trema e serra gli occhi.  
Si volta, confrontandosi quindi con la figura del più grande avvolta dal buio.  
Odia quando Louis è arrabbiato con lui. Odia essere stato così brusco alla festa, e odia il fatto che Louis non stia ancora sorridendo, nonostante la sua mano si sia spostata tra i capelli di Harry, ancora umidi a causa dell'acqua di prima. Gli occhi del riccio diventano automaticamente più pesanti. “Mi dispiace di essermi comportato come uno stupido stasera" sussurra, il cuore che batte furioso.  
Louis ferma bruscamente la propria mano prima di allontanarla definitivamente. Harry ne sente subito la mancanza , quindi si lascia scappare un verso di protesta. “Non fermarti, per favore? Mi piace quando lo fai,” mormora.  
Louis rilascia un sospiro, e ci sono un momento o due di silenzio che  fanno venire ad Harry un po' d'ansia. Louis è seduto accanto a lui, ma ora le sue mani sono poggiate sulle proprie gambe, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
Dovrebbe pregarlo, scusarsi di nuovo, ma non riesce a pensare ad Aiden in questo momento. Sta solo pensando ad una cosa. “ Posso avere una coccola?” tenta. Sta esagerando,lo sa. Ma non gli importa. Vuole Louis tra le proprie braccia.  
“Pensi di meritare delle coccole dopo quello che hai fatto stasera?” borbotta Louis. “Ernie è capace di comportarsi meglio di te, ed è solo un _bambino_.”  
Harry si lascia scappare un verso offeso. È quasi sul punto di ritorcergli contro  qualcosa come l'inabilità di Louis di occuparsi delle mansioni più semplici in casa come il bucato- dopo essere stato paragonato ad un bambino, ma si blocca all'ultimo istante.  
È stato uno stronzo. Ma Louis continua a guardarlo come lo guarda sempre, una sorta di dolcezza nello sguardo, ed Harry si sente leggermente compiaciuto… e in colpa.  
Ma non può spiegare in modo razionale il suo comportamento di quella sera senza sputare fuori un ‘ _sono innamorato di te e sei l'unico che voglio per tutta la mia vita'_ , quindi in che altro modo può farlo?  
Tutto si ricollega alla gelosia, ammettiamolo.  
Che fosse innamorato o no, Harry ci ha visto verde quella sera, così come altre volte da quando Louis è entrato nella sua vita. Gli sembra di essere ritornato all'università, quando Harry diventava irrazionalmente scontroso quando l'attenzione di Louis non era più focalizzata su di lui.  
È sempre stato possessivo nei confronti di Louis e la cosa non cambierà mai.  
Harry sente il volto andare in fiamme, mentre poggia una mano su quella di Louis e con l'altra avvolge la sua caviglia. Louis sembra così piccolo , rannicchiato su se stesso, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto illuminato dalle luci esterne.  
“L'ultima cosa che voglio è farti arrabbiare, Lou" dice sottovoce, le parole leggermente soffocate dal cuscino che ora sta abbracciando contro il petto, immaginando pateticamente che sia Louis perché il più grande non lo coccolerà mai quella sera, non è così? Non quando ha trattato così male il suo nuovo ragazzo, o conquista o qualsiasi cosa sia Adam. Oh, merda. O era Aiden? Ha bisogno di capire quale sia il suo nome altrimenti Louis lo ucciderà.  
“Lo so,” risponde Louis delicatamente, riportando la mano tra i capelli di Harry , le dita che si muovono dolcemente tra le sue ciocche. Si lascia andare e socchiude gli occhi, mentre il più grande gli massaggia delicatamente la cute in movimenti circolari.  
“Mi dispiace di essermi comportato come una specie di ex geloso con lui. Soprattutto visto che non sono il tuo ex,” ridacchia Harry nervosamente. Dio, che situazione terribile.   
Louis rimane zitto per qualche istante, lo sguardo pensieroso puntato si di lui. “No, sei il mio migliore amico Harry. E sei molto più importante di qualsiasi altro ragazzo. Okay?”  
“Si?”  
“Si, ovvio che lo sei,” insiste Louis, la voce morbida  come una nuvola, come le sue mani. Non usa nemmeno una crema per renderle così morbide. Sono così di natura, come Louis. Lui è morbido. Così soffice.  
“Non farglielo sentire mai" mormora Harry, le labbra che si allungano in un piccolo sorriso.  
Louis non risponde a quello, semplicemente gli sorride dolcemente, le dita che sfiorano il viso del riccio, così gentilmente che è come se Harry fosse fatto di ceramica, qualcosa di fragile, qualcosa che bisogna essere maneggiata attentamente. Harry si sente sempre così importante sotto le attenzioni di Louis. “Ti senti meglio adesso?”  
Il respiro di Harry si blocca, gli occhi che diventano lucidi. “Chiedimelo domani mattina,” mormora.  
Harry lo ama. Louis Tomlinson è l'uomo della sua vita, lo è sempre stato, e sempre lo sarà.  L'unico. L'unico e il solo.  
Non avrebbe potuto realizzarlo prima? Se se ne fosse accorto all'università, sarebbero stati migliori amici _fidanzati._  
Harry solleva leggermente la testa per poterlo guardare qualche istante, il suo viso spigoloso e le leggere lentiggini sulle guance, o il modo in cui sbatte delicatamente le ciglia.   
“Potremmo fare qualcosa insieme? Potrei conoscerlo per come si deve a pranzo. Che ne dici?” Harry prova a non fare delle smorfie mentre lo dice, ma vuole che Louis sia felice.  
Quindi è l'unica opzione. Forzare discussioni banali con un ragazzo che non sa come usare correttamente un phon e sperare per il meglio. Anche se preferirebbe infilarsi degli spilli negli occhi.  
“Si, okay. Va bene” dice Louis, sdraiandosi sul letto e lasciando che Harry appoggi la testa sul suo petto. Il riccio si lascia avvolgere dal calore di Louis, dal suono dei suoi battiti e dalla voglia che il più grande lo abbracci per dormire insieme come hanno fatto migliaia di volte. Harry si chiede per quanto ancora Louis lo permetterà. E per quante notti Louis non sarà più lì con lui.  
Harry chiude gli occhi, spingendo via i cattivi pensieri, e afferra la mano di Louis per poi stringerla.  
“Cosa?” mormora Louis.  
“Resta.”  
“Qui?” Harry riesce a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce.  
Il riccio annuisce. “ Con me. Resta con me, per sempre.”  
“Ovviamente. Prova solo a fermarmi, babycakes,” sussurra Louis tra i suoi ricci.  
“Non lo farei mai" sussurra Harry, avvertendo Louis stringere la presa attorno ai suoi fianchi, prima di registrare lontanamente il più grande alzarsi dal letto e cadere in un sonno profondo.  
   
**  
   
La mattina seguente Harry si sveglia molto prima di Louis perché non è che sia riuscito a dormire poi molto quella notte.  
Nope. Per niente.  
Quando si era svegliato, ed aveva visto che Louis era tornato nella propria stanza, Harry era rimasto lì con gli occhi spalancati e la mente piena di ogni sorta di scenario. Tutti che includevano una vita felice con Louis.  
Ha praticamente strappato del tutto le unghia dalle mani a forza di morderle tutta la notte, sentendosi sempre più male.  
Letteralmente.  
Ci sono stati diversi viaggi verso il bagno.  
E in aggiunta anche la sensazione di sentirsi una merda, dopo aver tentato pateticamente di far sparire le proprie sofferenze bevendo.  
Quindi dopo aver vomitato l'ingente quantità di prosecco ingerita , l'unica cosa che gli rimane di fare è cercare di aggiustare le cose, quindi decide di preparare la colazione a letto per Louis, con extra bacon e due fettine di pane tostato.  
   
Louis potrebbe pensarla diversamente questa mattina. Potrebbe aver dimenticato la loro lite della notte prima.  
   
Posiziona tutto su un vassoio e porta tutto in camera di Louis , sperando che non ci saranno urla ora che sono entrambi sobri.  
“Stai cercando di ammorbidirmi, non è vero?” chiede Louis con voce roca, aprendo un occhio lentamente e girandosi sulla pancia. È assonnato e i suoi capelli sono stropicciati e tutto di lui urla _sesso._ Harry rinchiude quel pensiero nell'angolo più remoto della sua testa, perché di certo non vuole dare la colazione a Louis con un erezione tra le gambe.  
   
“Ti ho preparato la colazione" annuncia Harry orgoglioso, avvicinandosi a lui a piedi scalzi.  
Louis si alza per metà  le sopracciglia sollevate e gli occhi mezzi chiusi e assonnati, quando Harry posiziona il vassoio sulle sue gambe. I suoi capelli sono ancora scompigliati, e sembra così morbido e piccolo quando gli sorride grato. Harry scivola sotto le lenzuola al suo fianco, quasi colpendo in viso il più grande , che gli rivolge un' occhiataccia.  
Harry sorride, imbarazzato.  
“Non dovevi farlo" dice Louis, buttando giù un po' di tea.  
   
“Volevo" insiste il riccio , omettendo il fatto che sia un altro modo per chiedergli scusa per il modo rude in cui si è presentato al suo nuovo fidanzato.  
E ogni volta che pensa alla lettera _F_ , Harry si sente sempre più male. (È stanco di sentirsi male.)  
   
Si siede con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, imitando la posizione dell'altro che allunga la bocca in un broncio e passa il pollice sul labbro inferiore e … Harry non riesce a smettere di guardarlo.  
Louis lo guarda per qualche istante. “Beh, grazie allora.”  
Ma C'è ancora tensione nell'aria fra di loro ed Harry vuole solo che sparisca. Lo sguardo di Louis cade sul fiore che il riccio ha messo in un piccolo vaso sul vassoio e alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Harry riesce a vedere lo sforzo che il più grande fa per non sorridere.  
“ Continuerai a fissarmi mentre mangio?” chiede Louis, mordendo un pezzo di pancetta e un pezzo di toast. Non è uno dei suoi sguardi più dolci ma il suo tono di voce non è nemmeno troppo duro, quindi Harry crede che non sia poi così arrabbiato con lui. Più che altro, sembra insicuro.  
Harry scrolla le spalle, avvicinandosi ancora e facendo sfiorare le loro spalle. “Mi piace guardarti mangiare. Sei carino,” dice, sfacciato.  
Louis fa un verso divertito. “Lo so. Sei un po' eccentrico  non è vero?” Harry annuisce e Louis scuote la testa mentre mastica delicatamente un pezzo di pane tostato.  
Lascia che il silenzio si protragga per un po', mentre guarda distrattamente uno show di cucina. Gioca con le proprie mani, tira l'orlo della maglietta che indossa e che ha un po' troppi buchi, e poi decide di essere un po' coraggioso e di appoggiare il mento sulla spalla di Louis. Avverte il più grande irrigidirsi per un momento, poi si rilassa sotto il tocco di Harry. Grazie a Dio.  
“Mi dispiace" mormora Harry, la bocca premuta sulla sua maglia.  
“L'hai già detto ieri notte" sospira Louis.  
“Beh, la scorsa notte è un po' confusa nella mia testa dopo che ho vomitato quindi…ho pensato di dirtelo ancora una volta.”  
Louis posa via il coltello e la forchetta dopo aver spazzolato quasi tutto il cibo in meno di quattro minuti. Poggia il vassoio per terra e si solleva, guardando Harry con un espressione strana.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Lo so, ma non devi continuare a chiedermi scusa, okay? Anche se mi piacerebbe sapere perché ogni volta che sei ubriaco, sei sempre incredibilmente educato, mentre ieri sera sei stato tutto l'opposto." Louis incrocia le braccia al petto, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non spinge via Harry, quindi è già qualcosa. In realtà sembra completamente distratto.  
“Mi hai preso alla sprovvista,” sussurra il riccio.  
Louis solleva le sopracciglia.  
“Non mi hai mai detto che stessi uscendo con qualcuno,” protesta, rizzandosi. “Tu lo sapresti se lo stessi facendo.” Louis sembra sussultare a quello e volta lo sguardo dall'altra parte. Harry aggrotta la fronte.  “Quindi perché non me l'hai detto?” chiede, la voce bassa.  
“Non ero sicuro ne valesse la pena di dirtelo” dice. “Volevo aspettare che uscissimo un paio di volte ancora,” mormora. Non è per niente convincente. C'è qualcosa che non va.  
“Oh. E quanti ce ne sono già stati?” chiede Harry esitante.  
“Beh, ecco… ci vediamo da un paio di mesi…” Louis scrolla le spalle, lo sguardo sfuggente.  
Sembra distante. Ad Harry non piace per niente.  
“Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?”  
“No" sospira il più grande.  
Harry fa una smorfia -il petto stretto in una morsa- ma cerca immediatamente di trasformare la sua espressione in qualcosa di neutro.  
Sapete, meno come quella di qualcuno che sta contemplando l'idea di buttarsi in mezzo al traffico , mentre pensa a tutte le volte in cui ha salutato un Louis assonnato di prima mattina con i capelli tutti arruffati, e meno come qualcuno che sta pensando se quei capelli fossero il risultato di una notte di sesso con qualcun altro.  
Qualcun _altro?_ Ovviamente sta con qualcun altro. Non è che Louis è mai stato suo, no?  
Harry si sente strano. Tipo come qualcuno con lo stomaco sottosopra. Osserva Louis mentre si morde le unghia, cercando di reprimere una crisi isterica e un vomito di parole.  
Poi Harry ricorda la conversazione avuta con Niall la sera prima.  
Oh Dio. Potrebbe aver detto al biondo di essere innamorato di Louis. E forse anche a Liam, Perrie e chissà  quanti altri. Chiunque abbia ascoltato, probabilmente. Pensa di aver chiamato anche sua madre ad un certo punto.  
Cristo.  
È andato tutto da zero a cento in un solo momento.  
Harry potrebbe avere un giramento di testa.  
(Incolpa Liam per questo.)  
(Grazie, Liam.)  
Perché gli sta succedendo tutto questo? È una cosa orribile. Essere innamorati è orribile.  
Soprattutto perché Harry è piuttosto sicuro che Louis non lo veda in quel modo, altrimenti sarebbe già successo qualcosa, giusto? Flirtare non conta. Louis gliel'avrebbe detto se avesse provato qualcosa per lui, no?  
Ma non l'ha fatto.  
Quindi…  
Cazzo, Harry non può farcela. Chiude gli occhi e nasconde il viso nel collo del più grande sperando che il suo odore riesca a calmarlo. Ci riesce. Un po'.  Peccato che non possa restare in quella posizione per sempre.  
“Harry, sei ancora il mio ragazzo preferito, okay? La mia persona preferita in generale,” dice Louis, la voce piena d'affetto mentre avvolge le braccia attorno al petto di Harry e se lo tira addosso , mentre quest'ultimo pensa alla decisione presa la sera prima.  
Si è ripromesso di confessare a Louis i propri sentimenti, ma ora che è qui con lui non crede di esserne in grado.  
Perché, che succede se poi Louis non prova lo stesso? La loro amicizia finirebbe definitivamente. Come potrebbero andare avanti se Louis sapesse dei sentimenti di Harry e non provasse nulla per lui?  
Harry non può perderlo.  
“Lo so. Anche tu lo sei per me. Sempre,” mormora, sollevando la testa per guardarlo in faccia.  
“Bene" sorride Louis. “E grazie per avermi preparato la colazione. Sei perdonato.”  
“Grazie,” sorride il riccio.  
Louis gli accarezza la gamba ed Harry cerca di non reagire al contatto, nonostante il suo intero corpo si sia scosso. Spera che Louis non l'abbia notato. “Forza. Vestiamoci e facciamo una passeggiata, okay? Dovremmo cercare di conoscere meglio i nostri vicini, no?”  
“Okay.” Harry sorride e si spinge che contro la mano di Louis che gli accarezza la guancia. Okay. Può farcela. Scompariranno, questi sentimenti d'amore. Ha tutto sotto controllo. Louis è prima di tutto il suo migliore amico.  
Nel frattempo, aspetterà che Louis realizzi che è con lui che deve stare. Già. Ottimo piano.  
   
**  
   
“Non sono dell'umore,” borbotta Harry, le braccia incrociate al petto e le spalle abbassate, lì seduto su uno dei morbidi divanetti di Starbucks, mentre cerca di concentrare la sua attenzione sull'aroma del caffè, o sull'odore dello sciroppo dolce che gli sta facendo passare il mal di testa che ha da quando ha realizzato di essere innamorato del suo migliore amico.  
E sembrano saperlo tutti tranne Louis.  
Quindi la vita è tutta rosa e fiori.  
“Ho bisogno di più caffeina.”  
“Hai già preso tre caffè oggi, Harry. Non dormirai più, di questo passo,” lo rimprovera Liam.  
Già. Perché _non_ riesce ad addormentarsi. Non quando c'è la costante possibilità ( e paura) che Louis possa portare Aiden a casa in ogni momento.  
Le cose non vanno bene tra il loro evitarsi in casa, i panini mezzi spizzicati e il nascondersi in bagno, o il cercare di nascondere l'evidenza di aver fatto dei cupcakes nonostante la casa odori distintamente di dolci, il restare lontano dal loro solito pub locale, e il cercare di evitare qualsiasi argomento che tratti loro.  
Harry non è dell'umore da Venerdì  prima delle 12.35 di notte.  
Nope. Harry si sente una _pappetta_. Una pappetta bruciata che viene buttata nell'immondizia dopo essere stata fatta male. Ecco cosa è Harry. Un disastro dimenticato. Infatti, non pensa neanche che Louis abbia notato la sua assenza. Il che è un altro pugno nello stomaco. Non ha nemmeno il tempo di sentire la mancanza di Harry, probabilmente troppo impegnato a divertirsi con un’altra persona per pensare a lui.  
Ma a lui manca Louis.  
Gli manca terribilmente. E ora si sente miserabile mentre osserva il panino ancora intatto presente nel suo piatto.  
Dio, perché succede sempre tutto a lui?  
Ha disdetto il pranzo con Louis ed Aiden dopo averlo riprogrammato già due volte. Quindi ora si sta nascondendo, cercando di evitare Louis come ha fatto tutta la settimana. Nonostante vivano insieme. È più difficile di quanto pensasse.  
Liam è seduto al suo fianco, praticamente incollato al suo fianco da quando sono arrivati lì- Liam diventa una specie di cucciolo umano quando sa che Harry è  giù—Harry sembra depresso e sconsolato mentre il castano lo accarezza o gli scompiglia i capelli come ha fatto negli ultimi quindici minuti. Al momento sta cercando di appiattirglieli. Non ci sta riuscendo.  
“Oh,no,” dice Liam sarcasticamente, “ ovvio che no, e ovviamente non sei nemmeno geloso del nuovo ragazzo di Louis,giusto?”  
“Dillo un'altra volta e ti spingo giù da questo divano.”  
Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo glaciale, lì rannicchiato sul divanetto e avvolto da una sciarpa pesante.  
Ma Liam continua.  
“Hai ragione, chissà come mi sarà venuta in mente una cosa del genere. Non sei mica seduto qui come l'incarnazione di un gatto imbronciato.” Il castano alza gli occhi al cielo, allungando poi un riccio sulle labbra di Harry a mo' di baffi. “ Che stupido che sono.”  
Harry lo guarda, poco impressionato, gli occhi che gli bruciano a causa della mancanza di sonno e degli incubi su di Louis che annuncia improvvisamente che sta per sposarsi ed avere una vita di cui lui non farà parte.  
Okay sì, forse sta un po' esagerando ma è triste e vuole deprimersi ancora un po'. Non che abbia idea di che cosa fare.  
“Oh, forza raggio di sole! Sorridiii,” borbotta Liam, sorridendo e colpendo il naso di Harry con un dito, e sollevando le guance del riccio per forzargli fuori un sorriso.  
Harry tira fuori una smorfia sofferente.  
“Oddio" sospira Liam , poggiando la testa sul divanetto verde. Harry si accorge che nel proprio armadio c'è un cappotto dello stesso materiale del divanetto. Avrebbe dovuto portarsi dietro un cappotto, ora che ci pensa. Questa felpa che sta indossando è troppo leggera e un po' stretta ( è di Louis e sentire il suo odore glielo fa mancare ancora di più) e i suoi piedi sembrano dei blocchi di ghiaccio, ad essere onesti.  
“Ho freddo, Liam," mormora triste.  
Liam prende subito il proprio cappotto e lo avvolge sulle spalle del riccio , afferra il suo volto tra le mani e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia. Harry riesce a sorridere per la prima volta quel giorno. Vuole un sacco di bene a Liam.  
“Meglio?” dice Liam, rilasciando il suo viso e afferrando la propria tazza di tea.  
Il sorriso del riccio si allarga ancora di più, le fossette che fanno la loro comparsa. Annuisce, coperto dal cappotto caldo di Liam fin sotto la faccia, e socchiude gli occhi non prima di vedere Liam alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Davvero, sei un vero e proprio bambino.”   
Ma prima che Harry possa rispondergli in modo appropriato, il suo corpo si irrigidisce, le orecchie che si fanno più attente quando sente una risata rauca e familiare avvicinarsi. Rivolge a Liam uno sguardo supplichevole, in cerca di aiuto, e nasconde la testa dentro il cappotto.  
“Payno!” sente dire a Louis. Si nasconde ancora di più sotto al cappotto, cercando di nascondere anche le gambe sotto il tavolo.  
“Hey, Tommo,” dice Liam, ed Harry riesce ad avvertire il sorriso nella sua voce.  
“Perché Harry si sta nascondendo sotto il tuo cappotto?” chiede Niall, il traditore. Quindi _cosa?_ Possono ancora vedere le sue gambe e quindi? Niall ha attirato l'attenzione su di lui ora. Bastardo.  
“Harry?” dice Louis, tuffandosi sul bacino del riccio e scuotendolo.  
“Oof" borbotta il più piccolo, ora mezzo sdraiato sul divanetto, mentre il suo sguardo si posa su Louis ora che il cappotto è scivolato via. “Uhm, ciao Lou.”  
“Cosa stai facendo lì sotto?” ridacchia Louis, il sorriso quasi accecante , le sue dita delicate e morbide che si infilano subito tra le ciocche di Harry, tra i suoi ricci scompigliati. La sensazione è calmante e gli occhi cominciano a chiuderglisi d'istinto. “Non ti senti bene?”  
Harry ci prova, davvero, ma gli è impossibile distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra di Louis, color rosa pesca, e circondate da una leggera barbetta e _oh Dio,_ Harry vuole solo premere la propria bocca sulla sua, perché sa che si incastrerebbero perfettamente tra di loro.  
Riesce a scrollare le spalle impercettibilmente, e devia bruscamente lo sguardo quando le labbra di Louis si allungano in un sorriso. Cazzo. “Nah, sto bene. Cosa stai facendo?”  
La sua voce trema all'ultima parola. Merda. Smuove il sedere sul posto, finché non realizza che, no… No. _Nope._ Non deve muoversi. Muoversi è  una cattiva, cattiva idea… Grazie a Dio il cappotto lo copre ancora per metà.  
“Ti stai comportando in modo strano,” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Io sono strano.”  
Louis continua a fissare Harry senza battere ciglio. “Vero,” dice finalmente, “e ti voglio bene per questo, ma sei più strano del normale.” Louis poggia il suo piccolo palmo (Oh Dio, è così carino,cazzo, Harry vuole premergli contro le sue labbra) sulla fronte del riccio. Harry si lascia andare istintivamente al suo tocco, desiderando le sue mani su tutto il corpo. “Hmm, in effetti sei un po' caldo,” dice, spostando via alcuni ricci che gli sono cascati davanti agli occhi e sistemandoglieli dietro le orecchie. Harry deglutisce. “Sembri anche un po' accaldato.”  
   
Beh, grazie tante, succede quando hai un'erezione sotto il cappotto che vuole attenzioni.  
Liam grugnisce, forse più forte di quanto pensasse, perché gli occhi color caramello si spalancano bruscamente. Harry gli lancia un’ occhiataccia, Liam distoglie lo sguardo e finge di star fischiettando. (Il che, diamine, è assurdo. Non sa neanche farlo.)  
   
 _Accaldato_ , dice.  
Louis è seduto praticamente sul _cazzo_ di Harry , per la miseria. Ovviamente è fottutamente accaldato. Non gli ha mai dato fastidio prima, ma adesso il suo corpo e la sua pelle e il suo cervello sono super consci di ogni sensazione che gli provoca Louis, ed è letteralmente una _tortura._ A breve comincerà  a piagnucolare. La presenza di Louis gli provocherà un aneurisma. È così _coinvolto_ in questo momento, in più modi contemporaneamente.  
   
Harry prova ad usare il cappotto di Liam come ‘scudo', sperando di non essere troppo ovvio, nonostante l'evidente erezione. Cazzo.  
“Ah, il nostro povero ragazzo è depresso perché è così--" comincia a dire Niall. Harry lancia uno sguardo fulminante a Niall. Persino Liam sembra farsi più piccolo.  
Di questo passo non resterà a lungo un segreto. Gesù.  
Niall intercetta il suo sguardo e si blocca. Stringe le labbra così  forte da far quasi male.  
“ Cosa? Perché? Cosa c'è che non va?” chiede Louis a raffica  voltandosi verso di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre le sue mani scivolano dai suoi capelli fino ad avvolgere il volto affossato di Harry.  
Il riccio smette di respirare per qualche istante. Ama Louis così tanto. Ma ora comincerà a fare milioni di domande. Continuerà ad insistere finché Harry non sputerà tutto fuori come fa sempre.  
Ma cosa dovrebbe dire??  
Non può di certo dire la verità.  Non ancora. Non finché non avrà capito se anche Louis prova qualcosa. Che una speranza da qualche parte c’è, se fa abbastanza attenzione.  
Louis lo sta ancora guardando, le sopracciglia ancora aggrottate e gli occhi a cercare una risposta sul viso del più piccolo, qualcosa che magari non è riuscito  a nascondere. Conosce Harry troppo bene. Ecco perché mentire sarà ancora più difficile.  
“Sto bene" dice. “ Davvero.”  
Louis lo osserva ancora, preoccupato. “Sei sicuro?”  
“Si,” conferma il riccio, cercando di sorridere in modo convincente. “ Sto bene, davvero. Non dormo molto bene ultimamente, tutto qui.” _Perché non dormiamo nello stesso letto da quando ci siamo traferiti,_ vorrebbe aggiungere.  
“Oh… beh—“ Louis si blocca, consapevole dello sguardo degli altri addosso. Niall si schiarisce la gola e indica il bancone del bar, allontanandosi per ordinare un cappuccino.  
Liam afferra la sua tazza vuota. “ Vado ad ordinarne un altro. Lou, vuoi qualcosa?”  
“Posso avere un te per favore?”  
Liam annuisce, prima di lanciare uno sguardo ad Harry.  
“Cosa stavi dicendo?” mormora il riccio, le mani che stringono la maglia di Louis al di sotto della felpa pesante.  
Louis lo fissa per un lungo momento mentre il riccio gli accarezza gentilmente un fianco.  
“Uhm, stavo per dire, che stasera potrei dormire nel tuo letto? Magari hai bisogno di qualcosa di familiare per addormentarti.” Sorride dolcemente, forse un po'  timidamente. Ad Harry non piace. È lui quello ad avere una crisi interiore per aver scoperto di essere innamorato di lui. Perché adesso  Louis sembra così insicuro? “Sai, visto che è un ambiente nuovo. Magari hai ancora bisogno di abituarti?”  
Harry annuisce immediatamente e troppo in fretta. “Okay, si. Potrebbe aiutare.”  
Louis sorride, contento. “Okay, bene.”  
“Oh, e non scordare che è  la serata dedicata a _Friends,”_ gli ricorda Harry, sorridendo.  
“Come se potessi dimenticarlo. Tra l'altro ti ho visto pochissimo questa settimana,” dice il castano, la voce triste. Harry si sente un po' in colpa. “ Sarà bello trascorrere una vera e propria serata insieme per la prima volta nel nostro nuovo appartamento.”  
“Già,” mormora Harry. “Mi sei mancato.”  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu.”  
Harry poggia la testa sul petto di Louis, e ascolta il suo battito calmo e familiare. Cerca di scacciare via dalla testa frasi come _allora non darmi buca per il tuo nuovo fidanzato._  
“Okay, quindi ci vediamo stasera?” dice Louis, sollevandosi dal bacino di Harry. Gli manca immediatamente.  
“Oh, non rimani?” chiede Harry, stralunato.  
“Non posso. Devo vedere Aiden,” replica il più grande, fissando Harry come per studiare la sua reazione.  
“Grandioso,” borbotta. “Assicurati di non arrivare in ritardo, comunque. Alle otto in punto, giovanotto.” Esclama, puntandogli un dito contro.  
Louis ridacchia e afferra il dito di Harry.  Harry non vuole che lo lasci. “Si, sì. “ Preme un bacio sulla guancia del riccio e scappa via.  
“Oh bene, gli avevo appena comprato un tè,” dice Liam, ritornando al tavolo .  
Harry sprofonda nel divanetto, riafferrando il cappotto di Liam e nascondendo il viso in esso. Questa volta lascia andare un lamento.  
“Amico, non dovresti parlarne con lui? Per quanto tempo andrai avanti così?” dice Liam, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
“Quando sarò sicuro che Louis prova lo stesso. Fino ad allora, soffrirò in silenzio e programmerò la mia fuga dal continente nel caso in cui Louis mi rifiutasse.”  
“Non ti respingerà, idiota.” Dice Niall, avvolgendo le spalle di Harry con un braccio. “A meno che aspetti fino alla vigilia del suo matrimonio.” Ride.  
Liam si sporge per colpire Niall con un volantino arrotolato, le sopracciglia corrucciate. Il biondo lo guarda male.  
Harry sbuffa, abbassandosi ancora di più finché le sue gambe sono messe in una posizione comoda, e solleva ancora una volta il cappotto di Liam fin sopra la propria testa.  
**  
   
È mezzanotte passata e Louis non è ancora arrivato a casa per la loro maratona di _Friends._  
Tutto puzza di tradimento.  
   
Harry aveva speso dei soldi per il gelato più costoso alla fragola che Louis tanto ama, ordinato della pizza, si era  assicurato che ci fosse del salame in più tra i condimenti, e si era versato un bicchiere di vino rosso , seduto lì sul divano a bere dal proprio bicchiere ad aspettare che Louis arrivasse alle otto in punto.  
   
Come aveva sempre fatto.  
   
Quindi dov'era finito?  
Harry aveva pensato che adesso che avrebbero vissuto insieme, sarebbe stato ancora più bello. Perché questa casa è _loro,_ la loro casa.  
   
Ma è il primo venerdì che Louis salta.  
   
Dire che Harry era arrabbiato, è poco.  Si era rannicchiato sul divano, avvolto da una coperta presa dalla camera di Louis (per poterla odorare perché è _così_ innamorato) , e quando l’orologio aveva segnato le nove e mezza , Harry aveva già consumato mezza bottiglia di vino, ma Louis non era ancora arrivato.  
   
Quindi aveva preso una fettina tiepida di pizza, buttandola poi giù con forza , e aveva cercato di reprimere la tristezza.  
Avevo lasciato scorrere gli episodi della quarta stagione di Friends, e non era nemmeno riuscito a ridacchiare ad una Delle tante scene divertenti, nemmeno durante il suo episodio preferito.  
Aveva anche mandato cinque messaggi a Louis, e lo aveva chiamato due volte. Entrambe le chiamate dritte alla segreteria. Ma, non gli aveva risposto quando finalmente Louis aveva replicato ai suoi messaggi, facendolo incazzare ancora di più.  
Vedete, Harry era piuttosto preoccupato all'inizio perché di solito Louis gli fa sapere quando sta tornando a casa.  
Quindi quando era passata un'ora e Louis non l'aveva ancora contattato, era già pronto a cercarlo per strada e in tutti gli ospedali.  
Perché non importa cosa stia facendo il quel momento, Louis si assicura di essere sempre rintracciabile. Si tratta comunque di un venerdì al mese. Louis se n’è persi solo due da quando la cosa è diventata tradizione. Una volta durante il loro secondo anno di università, quando Louis doveva partecipare ad un matrimonio, e una volta all'ultimo anno quando si era ubriacato così tanto insieme a Niall , che Harry aveva trascorso l'intero giorno a prendersi cura di Louis che vomitava ogni mezz'ora.  
Ma quando Louis aveva risposto, lo aveva fatto con un _mi dispiace, c'è stato un cambio di piano con Aiden. Mi farò perdonare, lo prometto. Mi conservi un po’ di pizza?Xx_  
Cosa?  
Conservargli della fottuta pizza?  
Dopo averlo bidonato per il suo nuovo ragazzo?  
Assolutamente no. Harry avrebbe voluto lanciare il telefono contro la parete per la rabbia.  
Invece, aveva cominciato a mangiare più pizza possibile, fino a quando non si era fermato perché stava male, ( perché Louis la divide sempre con lui) e alla fine aveva ceduto lasciandogliene meno di metà. (Ovviamente.)  
Quindi ora Harry continua a voltarsi e smuoversi a letto, con il cuore a pezzi e un braccio dolorante ( perché lo ha sbattuto nel freezer distratto dal pensiero che Louis potesse portare a casa Aiden) e—fanculo, ha appena sentito la porta di casa aprirsi.  
Si sente congelare quando sente una voce bassa – o voci?- di Louis e probabilmente Aiden,  che cercano di muoversi silenziosamente fuori dalla stanza di Harry . Ed il riccio si sente morire mentre cerca di mandare via dalla sua mente l'immagine di Louis ed Aiden che fanno _cose_.  
Non riesce a crederci. Louis l'ha portato a casa? Ha portato lo stronzo a _casa._ Con Harry  lì? Oh Dio. Faranno sesso. Mentre Harry dorme. Non può succedere davvero. Cosa ha fatto di male per meritare una cosa del genere?  
Harry vuole gridare, mentre stringe con forza il cuscino tra le dita e cerca di non uscire lì fuori  e dire loro di andare a farsi fottere.  
Non c’è modo che Harry resti qui stanotte, non con loro nella stanza di fronte a fare chissà cosa.  
Questa è la più brutta forma di tortura che Louis avrebbe potuto infliggergli.  
Affonda il viso nel cuscino , e cerca di pensare disperatamente a qualcos’altro, qualcosa di innocente e puro, come dei gattini o dei neonati, ma con le voci insistenti lì fuori, Harry non può fare altro che alzarsi dal letto. Indossa una felpa  e una tuta, afferra il proprio telefono e afferra un cappellino.  
Com'è possibile che questa sia diventata la sua vita? Harry è livido.  
Si avvicina alla porta e la apre silenziosamente, pregando di arrivare all’ingresso senza essere notato, indeciso se essere geloso o incazzato per quello che sta succedendo.  
Non appena arriva in cucina e supera il divano, Louis esce fuori dal bagno con il telefono in mano, le guance arrossate , la frangia leggermente sudata e le pupille dilatate.  
È sicuramente ubriaco.  
Harry congela sul posto e lo fissa, mentre Louis è inconsapevole della sua presenza. Il castano passa una mano sul proprio viso, asciuga i propri occhi, e … sta piangendo? Louis sta _piangendo._ Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, la mente concentrata solo e soltanto sul più grande.  
“Hey, che succede?” chiede Harry immediatamente, lasciando la preoccupazione avere la meglio su di lui, sulla sua mente, sulla sua esistenza in generale.  
Perché Louis è triste.  
E non sembra esserci nessun segno di Aiden.  
Uhm.  
Louis solleva la testa di scatto, e semplicemente fissa Harry con occhi lucidi, l’espressione distrutta. “Mi abbracci, per favore?” gracchia, ma con un tono che fa capire ad Harry che qualunque cosa sia successa non è poi troppo grave, per fortuna.  
Ovviamente, non ha bisogno di sentirselo dire due volte. In un attimo si ritrova nello spazio di Louis, le braccia ad avvolgerlo in modo sicuro attorno alla vita. “Hey, cosa c'è che non va’, tesoro?” Louis salta e avvolge le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, le mani fredde a circondare il suo collo.  
A questo punto il cuore di Harry deve essere diventato una pesca per tutte le ferite che ha riportato ultimamente. È probabilmente una cosa marrone e decomposta, incapace di pulsare e pompare sangue .  
“Shh, va tutto bene,” mormora Harry tra i suoi capelli, mentre Louis lo stringe ancora più forte, nonostante non ci sia più nemmeno un centimetro tra di loro. “Vuoi parlarne?”  
Louis grugnisce, il suono nascosto nel collo del riccio.  
“Okay. Andiamo a letto , allora? Hai bevuto un po’ d'acqua?”  
“Ho una bottiglia accanto al comodino,” mormora Louis. “Non voglio parlare.”  
“Va bene, andiamo nelle mia camera però, okay?” Harry afferra una bottiglia dal frigorifero, prima di andare in camera, concentrato solo su Louis e cercando di non chiedersi troppo su quale sia il motivo della sua tristezza.  
Harry ama prendersi cura di lui, e gli piace il fatto che Louis correrà sempre da lui per primo. “Forza, restiamo tre giorni sotto le coperte, che ne dici? Nessuno ci disturberà. Saremo solo io e tu. Tu ed io.”  
Louis grugnisce ancora una volta. Harry presume sia una risposta positiva.  
Harry sprona Louis a mettersi sotto le coperte. Il castano indossa una felpa grigia di Harry , e si sdraia, incastrandosi sotto il braccio di Harry, che lo abbraccia stretto e tira le coperte fin sopra le loro teste. “Notte Louis,” dice, lasciandogli un bacio sulla tempia. “Ti voglio bene,” sussurra tra i suoi capelli, le dita che sfiorano leggere la mandibola di Louis.  
Louis sussurra qualcosa di indistinto contro la spalla del riccio, prima di crollare in un sonno profondo.  
**  
   
Dopo un'altra nottataccia, e la sua inabilità di pensare a tutto se non ai propri sentimenti, Harry si sveglia nella stanza fredda e con Louis incollato alla sua schiena, la fronte incastrata nel suo collo.  
Anche il semplice stare accanto a lui sta diventando una tortura. Ogni volta che lo guarda gli manca il respiro.  
Non solo c'è un dolore che gli attraversa il petto che gli fa desiderare Louis, gli fa sentire la sua mancanza; c'è anche…desiderio. Un incontrollabile desiderio.  
Harry ha voglia.  
Davvero, davvero _voglia._  
Ed anche evidenziato dal fatto che Harry al momento abbia un erezione tra le gambe, disperato di spingersi contro Louis per vedere se anche il castano è eccitato tanto quanto lui.  
Perfetto. Brillante.  
Ovviamente , è probabilmente dovuta alle sue funzioni biologiche ( non capita spesso che si svegli _senza_ un erezione) , ma ha anche dormito poco quella notte e Louis è nel letto insieme a lui, per la prima volta da quando si sono trasferiti.  
È tutto naturale quindi, ma Harry vuole morire.  
Come farà ad uscire dal letto senza svegliare Louis? La persona con il sonno più leggero che conosca. E senza fargli notare l'evidente rigonfiamento nei boxer?  
Certo, è accaduto tantissime volte ad entrambi ,dopo essersi svegliati la mattina incastrati insieme.  
Il che, Harry realizza, è strano che lo facessero quando avrebbero dovuto essere solo amici.  
È piuttosto sicuro che gli amici non dovrebbero dormire nello stesso letto.  
Ma Harry e Louis sono sempre stati più vicini di molti amici. Migliori amici, si.  
 Le cose erano così semplici prima.  
Ora, però…  
   
Niente potrebbe essere più complicato.  
Harry vorrebbe sprofondare sotto terra.  
C’è una buona possibilità che a breve Louis si sveglierà e noterà quanto sia eccitato Harry solo perché gli sta tenendo la mano.  
   
La situazione peggiora quando Louis si stiracchia e fa scivolare l'altra sua mano lungo il suo stomaco, fino a fermarla pericolosamente vicino alla sua erezione.  
   
E poi c'è l’altro dettaglio pressante. Harry non sa quanto aspettare prima di chiedere a Louis il motivo di quelle lacrime. Non gli resta che pregare che non siano state causate dal desiderio di Louis di essere da qualche altra parte, o con _qualcun altro._  
Dolore. Brucia.  
Tutte le cose che prima erano semplici, di seconda natura, cose che faceva senza battere ciglio, adesso hanno un peso  ed Harry non sa più come comportarsi.  
Perché essere innamorati del proprio migliore amico deve essere così difficile?  
Non dovrebbe essere tutto semplice? Visto che si conoscono entrambi alla perfezione?  
Apparentemente no.  
Perché l'universo deve vendicarsi su di lui.  
(È sicuramente perché Harry ha pestato per sbaglio una rana e l'ha uccisa, non è vero? Gli dei della natura lo hanno maledetto affinché non trovi mai il suo principe.)  
( Avrebbe dovuto incolpare Gemma… a meno che  _loro_ non vedono tutto!)  
(Povero Frank. Gli aveva dato un nome e fatto un funerale. Di sicuro , quello conta, giusto?)  
(Forse Harry è ancora ubriaco.)  
(Quello, o l'amore l'ha reso pazzo.)  
Harry si allontana lentamente dal corpo di Louis, sdraiandosi di schiena sul proprio lato del materasso.  
Louis si muove. Merda.  
Il riccio tira su le coperte, sperando che riesca a coprire la propria dignità, e si schiarisce la gola. Louis apre gli occhi, sbattendo le ciglia velocemente.  
“Hey” dice, la voce roca.  
“Hey.” Harry sorride, e … è troppo. Louis è troppo. I capelli tutti arruffati e gli occhi assonnati, l'azzurro che diventa sempre più chiaro. Il riccio perde un battito alla sola vista, la gola gli diventa secca, e la situazione nei boxer diventa più insostenibile.  
Tutto questo non aiuta la situazione.  
Potrebbe correre in bagno e spiegargli che si tratta di una semplice 'erezione mattutina', ma la sua faccia griderebbe tutto il contrario.  
Perché questa volta è tutta colpa di Louis.  
Ha Louis in testa.  
Louis. Louis. Louis.  
Louis si smuove nel letto, avvicinandosi ad Harry.  
E—oh Dio. Lui si era appena spostato per mettere un po’ di distanza. E ora Louis l'ha eliminata completamente.  
Passano diversi istanti di silenzio.  
“Quindi… vuoi parlare di qualcosa o—“ prova Harry, cercando di essere casuale, ma non riuscendoci affatto. Non vuole sapere davvero la risposta, non se si tratta di qualcosa che il suo cuore non sarebbe capace di sopportare, ma se Louis ne ha bisogno, lo farà. Perché vuole aiutarlo. Ovviamente.  
Allunga una mano, accarezzando lo scalpo di Louis, spostando la sua frangia via dagli occhi, e sperando che la propria erezione scemi. La situazione però peggiora.  
I piedi freddi di Louis premono contro i suoi polpacci. Il castano alza lo sguardo su di lui. “ _Tu_ vuoi?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. Non riesce mai ad avere _nonchalance_. Louis riesce sempre a capirlo. “Beh, niente di particolare. Pensavo però che tu volessi?”  
C’è di nuovo una strana tensione nell'aria. Harry si irrigidisce, le dita che si bloccano tra i capelli di Louis.  
Dio, perché è così difficile?  
Ma prima che il riccio possa pensare di riempire il silenzio , Louis parla improvvisamente. “Mi dispiace, Harry.” È così sincero e quieto.  
Harry si trattiene dal fare qualche strano verso. È così intenerito.  
“Per cosa?” replica, cominciando ancora una volta ad accarezzare la fronte del più grande.  
“Per essermi perso la nostra serata. Sono stato uno stronzo. Non posso credere di essermene dimenticato. Insultami. Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Harry.” Louis nasconde il volto nel suo collo.  
Harry scoppia a ridere. “Louis, non fa niente, davvero.”  
Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“Okay, forse all’inizio ero un po’ giù” Louis solleva le sopracciglia. “Okay. No. Ero arrabbiato.” Il castano sospira, abbassando lo sguardo. Harry afferra la sua mano. “Ma, non posso semplicemente rubarti tutti i venerdì, no? Non sono il tuo fidanzato, infondo.” Sussurra.  
Gli occhi di Louis incontrano i suoi, l'espressione illeggibile.  
“Si tratta di un Venerdì al mese, però,” sospira. “Il fatto è… che mi sono ubriacato ieri sera. Sono successe delle cose. Sono venuti fuori dei segreti. Ho fatto cadere un sacco di alcool a terra e su di me. Non è stato bello.”  
Segreti?  
“Perché ti sei ubriacato? Di certo non perché ti stessi divertendo, deduco.” Dice Harry, reprimendo una smorfia al solo pensiero della vita amorosa di Louis.  
“Io… uhm, non uscirò più con Aiden.”  
Oh. “Oh.”  
“Ma è okay. Mi va bene,” si affretta ad aggiungere. “Davvero. Non mi piaceva nemmeno così tanto, comunque.” Sorride. Stranamente, sembra sincero, mentre stringe le dita di Harry.  
Lo stomaco di Harry si contorce. “Okay…ma , allora perché eri così triste quando sei tornato a casa?”  
“Perché mi hanno posto di fronte a delle verità. Che mi hanno fatto pensare troppo a fondo a delle… cose. E a quello che non dovrei fare, non se non voglio rovinare qualcosa di importante per me.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, ancora più confuso. C’è per caso qualcun altro? Oppure riguarda il suo lavoro? “Sembra grave. Vuoi parlarmene?”  
“Nah. Non ancora,” sorride.  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Presto, però. Forse. Se sarò abbastanza coraggioso.”  
“Beh, sei la persona più coraggiosa che conosco Lou, quindi ovviamente ci riuscirai. Anche se ci vorrà un po’ di tempo. Sono qui, lo sai. Puoi dirmi tutto.”  
“Ovviamente, anche tu. Sempre. Ti voglio bene,” insiste Louis.  
“Lo so. E ti voglio bene anche io,” replica, avvicinando il naso alla spalla di Louis.  
Peccato che non riesca a seguire i propri consigli.  
Fortunatamente la sua erezione sembra essere scomparsa.  
“Bene.” Louis lo guarda, insicuro, quindi Harry gli lascia un piccolo bacio sul naso, che lo fa ridacchiare .  
Forse potrebbe dirglielo adesso. L'unica cosa a fermarlo è la sua ansia.  
Prima però, ha bisogno di parlare con gli altri per un po’ di supporto morale. È sempre meglio essere preparati.  
**  
Passano diversi giorni e Louis non menziona il nome con la A nemmeno una volta. Il che è buono per Harry, eccetto il fatto che Louis sembra comportarsi in modo strano. Il che, okay. Ovviamente Louis è triste. È single di nuovo. Ed Harry non è ancora sicuro di chi abbia lasciato chi, ma Louis ha detto di stare bene e sembrava essere sincero.  
Ma non è solo quello che gli fa storcere il naso in confusione.  
Perché ogni volta che Harry si avvicina per una coccola come prima cosa al mattino, o quando appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla mentre guardano la TV, Louis sembra avere questo sguardo sconvolto in viso, e il suo corpo si irrigidisce tutto, o salta in aria come se fosse stato bruciato improvvisamente e scappa via dalla stanza.  
È incredibile.  
È strano.  
Ad essere onesti, non è che Louis sia diventato più silenzioso, ma è che sta evitando il tocco e le coccole di Harry ad ogni costo. È come se non si fossero mai toccati prima. Ed il riccio non sa che pensare. Dovrebbe essere preoccupato? Offeso? Arrabbiato?  
Perché è arrabbiato.  
E preoccupato. Tanto.  
Perché non ha idea di che cosa abbia fatto per meritare un atteggiamento così distante. Vorrebbe solo stare vicino a Louis, stare con lui, fare tutto o niente, come hanno sempre fatto.  
E adesso è tutto cambiato ed Harry non sa cosa fare, o dire, o come comportarsi intorno a lui.  
“Hey Lou?” dice , il tono esitante mentre carica la lavastoviglie ( Louis lo ha aiutato a pulire, il che non accade mai a meno che lui non si senta in colpa per qualcosa, che è preoccupante), e gli occhi fissi su di lui e i suoi poggiati al tavolo. Sta smanettando con il proprio telefono, silenzioso, l'espressione neutra.  
Louis fa un verso per fargli capire che lo sta ascoltando, gli occhi ancora fissi sullo schermo del telefono.  
“Che cosa ne hai fatto del mio insopportabile migliore amico?” scherza, un sorriso storto sulle labbra.  
“Cosa?” replica immediatamente lui, fingendosi scioccato. “Ritira quello che hai detto. Io sono adorabile.” Un sorrisetto compare sulla sua bocca.  
Harry sorride ancora di più. “Discutibile.”  
“Come ti permetti!” Louis comincia ad aprire tutte le bustine di te che ci sono sul bancone e prende a tirargliele contro. Harry ridacchia mentre cerca di evitarle con poco successo.  
“Oh, aspetta. Non ci ho pensato bene,” dice il castano, facendo una smorfia quando nota la quantità di bustine presenti sul pavimento della cucina. “ Che spreco di tè. Mi vergogno di me stesso.”  
Harry esala un sospiro di sollievo tra una risata e l'altra. “Sono solo cinque bustine, Lou.”  
“Cinque sono troppe, Harold!”  
Harry continua a guardarlo con affetto mentre l’altro sorride allegro e così tanto come non faceva da giorni.  
Poi ovviamente Harry deve rovinare il momento.  
“Allora. Ti manca già uscire con qualcuno?” mormora, gli occhi fissi su un disegnino su una tovaglia che ha tra le mani. Alza lo sguardo in tempo per vedere il sorriso scivolare dalle labbra di Louis, e il suo corpo irrigidirsi. “Louis?” aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Cosa c'è? So che c'è qualcosa che non va, e correggimi se mi sbaglio, ma non penso sia a causa di Aiden.”  
Louis sospira.  
“Ha a che fare con quello che hai detto l'altra sera?”  
Louis affonda il denti sul proprio labbro inferiore , e distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Usciamo,” dice poi, lo sgabello che fa rumore non appena si alza in piedi. Afferra la tovaglia dalle mani di Harry e lo tira via dalla cucina, dirigendosi verso i loro cappotti appesi davanti alla loro porta d'ingresso.  
“Ora?” chiede, confuso. “Louis, è mercoledì sera.”  
“Non voglio andare in discoteca o altro. Andiamo a fare una passeggiata. Solo io e tu. Prendiamo un caffè. Starbucks non chiude fino alle otto, giusto?”  
“Uhm, penso di sì.” Harry si lascia manovrare dalle mani insistenti di Louis, che lo aiuta ad indossare il suo cappotto e ad avvolgere la sciarpa attorno al collo, gli  occhi che cercano già i suoi stivaletti quando il ricco lo ferma, ridendo. “Lou, posso mettere le scarpe anche da solo, sai.”  
“Oh, già,” ridacchia l’altro, ma le sue guance stanno prendendo fuoco mentre indossa la propria giacca e le proprie scarpe.  
Almeno Louis sta cercando di riportare tutto alla normalità.  
Piccole vittorie.  
Un'ora dopo Harry si ritrova con il sedere piantato sul terreno del parco vicino casa, il naso freddo e i denti che sbattono per il freddo mentre gli occhi non abbandonano la figura di Louis che si trova al suo fianco.  
Il castano è disteso di schiena su una pila di foglie, sul prato. Il prato davvero bagnato. Ed è buio. E fuori è terribile. Si creano Delle nuvolette ogni volta che respirano, e le loro labbra stanno diventando blu per il freddo.  
E poi c'è Louis, lì accanto a lui, il cappellino in testa, quello che gli ha comprato lui mentre facevano shopping in un negozio femminile mentre cercavano dei regali per le loro sorelle. (E per Harry). È rosa e ha un piccolo pompon in cima e Louis è così adorabile quando lo indossa.  
“Guarda quanto sei figo con quel pompon rosa. Fantastico.” Commenta Harry, le guance che fanno male per quanto sta sorridendo.  
“Falla finita,” borbotta Louis, scuotendo la testa e toccando distrattamente la propria frangia.  
È davvero figo. È la prima cosa che Harry ha pensato dopo averlo incontrato. La seconda, che fosse incredibilmente bello, in modo incantevole, e poi che fosse una Delle persone più belle al mondo.  
È quindi possibile dire che Louis ha fatto una prima buona impressione su Harry. Quindi non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa che Harry si trovi in questa situazione adesso. Doveva saperlo che si sarebbe innamorato di lui eventualmente.  
Spera che anche Louis sia dell' idea.  
“Sei sicuro che non preferiresti essere da un’altra parte? “ chiede Harry con un sorriso, nonostante il suo stomaco si stia contorcendo dal nervosismo. _Sei sicuro che non preferiresti essere con qualcun altro?_ “Non è esattamente quello che avevo in mente quando ho detto di voler fare qualcosa di divertente.”  
Louis lo spinge giocosamente per una spalla, facendolo ridere immediatamente.  
“Oi! Vedi di smetterla,” dice Louis con una smorfia. “Ascoltami bene, riccio.” Afferra la mano di Harry, addormentata per il freddo. Un brivido lo attraversa per intero al suo tocco. “ Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte se non qui , disteso su un mucchio di foglie fredde e bagnate, al buio e al freddo,” – Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia quando si smuove contro le foglie – “ e con Delle foglie fin dentro le mutande,” Harry scoppia a ridere. “Capito??” il riccio annuisce, sorridendo incredibilmente tanto. “E scusati. Io mi sto divertendo da morire.”  
Harry gli sorride timidamente, le labbra premute.  
Harry annuisce di nuovo, questa volta più lentamente, il sorriso e lo sguardo che si fanno più dolci. “Sempre. Non ti libererai mai di me. Sei bloccato per sempre con me. Ti sta bene?”  
Louis finge di pensarci.  “Mmm, si, penso di sì,” sospira, fingendosi infastidito, prima di fargli un occhiolino.  
“Bene.”  
“Forza.” Il castano si alza, cacciando via tutte le foglie e facendo una faccia disgustata. Harry ride di lui mentre allunga una mano da dove è ancora seduto, per potersi alzare.  
“Sei ridicolo, è stata una tua idea.”  
“Per favore, mi ami.”  
“Già, è vero” conferma silenziosamente.  
Louis solleva lo sguardo allora, gli occhi colmi di _qualcosa_ che Harry non riesce ad identificare. Poi le labbra di Louis si sollevano in un sorriso storto.  
“Beh, ovviamente. Come non potresti? Sono il migliore dei migliori.”  
“Questa è una delle mie battute.” Dice Harry con un broncio.  
“Ho trascorso troppo tempo insieme a te.” Louis trema.  
“Hai freddo?”  
“Nah, è solo il pensiero di trasformarmi in un pirata dai lunghi capelli e ossessionato con i fiori.”  
“Hey!” Harry gli colpisce leggermente una gamba, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Louis afferra il suo braccio e lo tira su, tirandoselo vicino. Ridacchiano , muovendosi lentamente sul posto.  
I loro volti quasi si toccano, mentre i loro corpi sembrano gravitare l'uno verso l'altro, girando uno attorno all'altro come la luna con il sole.  
Perché è vero. Harry è la luna e Louis il sole, bisognoso della sua luce così tanto da temere di restarne ferito.  
In un certo senso, non gliene importa.  
Si sente ubriaco.  
“Sai, Liam pensa che abbiamo fatto un patto,” si ritrova a dire. E perché lo sta dicendo, esattamente?  
“Che tipo di patto?” chiede Louis , curioso.  
“Crede che se entrambi saremo ancora single a ventotto anni, allora ci sposeremo.”  
Le labbra di Louis si allungano in un sorriso contagioso abbastanza che anche Harry si ritrova a sorridere. “Oh, davvero?” mormora. “E sarebbe quando tu hai ventotto anni o quando li avrò io?”  
“Quando li avrai tu.” Conferma Harry.  
“Perché?” Louis ride.  
“Perché è più vicino.”  
“Oh, ora capisco,” dice il castano, sorridendo, gli occhi luminosi. Harry non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. “Sei così disperato, non è vero? Mi sposerai, Styles?”  
“Al cento per cento. Ho già cambiato i miei dati bancari a H.E. Styles-Tomlinson.”  
Louis ridacchia. E forse è perché si sente stranamente felice al pensiero di loro due sposati, e incoraggiato dalla reazione di Louis, che Harry avvicina la sua bocca un po’ di più a quella del più grande.  
Harry vuole bagnargli le labbra, e assaggiarle con le proprie e vivere per sempre in quella bolla di calore che li avvolge, nonostante al momento le temperature raggiungano quasi quelle Artiche.  
Si sente così calmo e rilassato con lui.  
Harry vuole far sfiorare i loro nasi. Quindi, lo fa.  
“Mi hai appena dato un bacio Eschimese?”  
“L’ho fatto.”  
Louis annuisce, gli occhi chiusi a fessura per quanto sta sorridendo ad Harry. “Sei carino.”  
“Tu sei più carino.”  
“Non sono io quello con le fossette.”  
“Si invece. Te ne ho data una. Proprio,” Harry preme gentilmente il pollice sulla guancia di Louis, proprio nella curva del suo sorriso, “qui.”  
“Sei così—” Louis ridacchia, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo.  
Harry non riesce a smettere di sorridere come un idiota. Si sente come se avesse fumato una tonnellata di erba.  È come se Louis fosse una droga ed Harry non vuole farne a meno. Gli piace la sensazione che gli provoca.  
“Incredibile? Fantastico? Incantevole? Straordinariamente bello?” Elenca Harry, teatralmente.  
“Si, tutto quello che hai detto, umile ragazzo.” Ridacchia. Si sporge verso il viso di Harry e con i pollici gli accarezza gentilmente le guance. Ogni sfioramento gli manda la pelle a fuoco, poi lentamente le sue mani si spostano sul suo collo, e il suo sguardo cade sulla bocca di Harry.  
Il respiro gli si blocca in gola.  
Louis lo bacerà? O al massimo, sta pensando di farlo? Succederà davvero?  
Oh, per favore Dio.  
Harry vuole baciarlo. Ha bisogno di farlo.  
Il riccio ha perso ogni cognizione del tempo, lo sguardo bloccato sulle labbra di Louis. Comincia ad avvicinarsi lentamente, ogni dubbio sparito dalla testa, le dita sul mento del più grande che sembra voler tirare Harry  a sé dal collare del cappotto e – il suo fottuto telefono comincia a suonare.  
È il suono più rumoroso che abbia mai sentito.  
“Non rispondere” dice Harry improvvisamente. Louis non lo ascolta. Ridacchia leggermente e estrae il telefono dai jeans.  
Harry vuole morire, mentre reprime un lamento patetico.  
“Oh,” dice Louis.  
“Cosa?”  
“È Aiden.”  
No.  
“Cosa ti dice?” chiede casualmente. Non ci riesce affatto. La voce gli trema ed è sul punto di urlare.  
Harry ha quasi baciato Louis. Louis stava probabilmente per baciarlo. Non può star succedendo di nuovo. Non ora. Fottuto Aiden.  
“Vuole che ci vediamo. Dice che gli manco.”  
“No.” Dice il riccio.  
Louis alza la testa di scatto e incontra il suo sguardo. “Cosa?” la sua voce è strana. Harry non vorrebbe dire che il suo tono sia speranzoso ma—  
È speranzoso?  
“Lascialo perdere. Non rispondergli. Se tu eri quello che voleva, allora avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerti stretto, no?”  
Il suo tono è acido.  
Louis lo guarda.  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Mi dispiace, ma che sia stato tu a lasciare lui, o lui a lasciare te…beh, avrebbe dovuto combattere per te. Come potrebbe qualcuno _non_ combattere per te? Come potrebbe qualcuno _non_ volerti?”  
Il castano continua a fissarlo.  
“E se volesse aggiustare le cose?” chiede, intontito, come se non stesse davvero ascoltando le proprie parole.  
Harry respira, il fiato che si condensa nell'aria fredda, ancora lì accanto a Louis e ancora disperato di chiudere ogni distanza tra di loro.  
Vorrebbe premere il suo corpo contro quello di Louis, modellarlo, ascoltare ogni suo respiro, imparare a conoscere ogni verso che fa quando è più vulnerabile, sentire il battito del suo cuore quando sono incastrati l'uno con l'altro, mentre si muovono insieme, ogni parte del loro corpo a toccarsi, le labbra a baciare uno la pelle dell'altro.  
Improvvisamente, sembra tutto così distante.  
“Direi che è troppo tardi. Mi spiace. Ha avuto la sua occasione,” dice il riccio. Afferra la mano di Louis quando non risponde e lo tira. “Andiamo a casa, okay?”  
Casa. La _loro_ casa.  
Solo che, non importa dove vivono.  
Louis è la casa di Harry. Lui. Louis. Ed è sicuro di essere quella del più grande.  
“Si, okay” sussurra, fissandolo. Harry tiene la sua mano durante tutto il tragitto e Louis non prova a lasciarlo nemmeno una volta.  
**  
“Lo farei davvero. Metterei davvero i bisogni di Liam al di sopra del mio sogno di poter passare un giorno con Beckham, e onestamente sono offeso dal fatto che tu possa pensare il contrario, Niall.” Dice Louis, sporgendo il fianco in fuori e reggendo una tazza di tè tra le sue mani delicate, un sopracciglio sollevato verso Niall che sta ridendo , seduto sul divano di casa loro.  
“Per favore. Manderesti Liam a quel paese prima ancora di pensare di poter perdere l'occasione di incontrare Beckham.”  
“Come prego? Prenderei un proiettile per Liam,” urla, abbassandosi e avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo.  
“Grazie, amico,” sorride Liam, accoccolandosi a lui e incontrando il suo sguardo.  
“Non un colpo fatale, intendiamoci. Forse una cosa da un graffio—”  
Liam spalanca la bocca, offeso, e si sposta dal fianco di Louis che ridacchia nascosto dietro il suo tè. “Oh, grazie amico,” sbuffa.  
“Ma ti pare, Liam,” dice il castano, sarcastico.  
Harry prova a non ridere , ma Louis lo becca a guardare mentre si dirige in camera, e quindi manda al riccio un occhiolino che gli fa sparire il sorriso dalle labbra e che lo lascia a muoversi nervoso sul suo posto sul divano. Louis è incredibilmente bello e sexy, oggi.  
In realtà, tutti i giorni.  
Aiutatelo. Harry sta soffrendo.  
Nota che la stanza è diventata improvvisamente silenziosa, quindi alza lo sguardo e trova Liam e Niall a fissarlo.  
“Oh, Harry, forza. Diglielo e basta,” mormora Niall. “ Questo potrebbe essere il mio regalo di compleanno per te.”  
“Cosa?” protesta il riccio. “Il tuo compleanno è stato due mesi fa e ti ho fatto anche un regalo!”  
“Un frullatore, Harry?” Niall piega la testa di lato, lo sguardo piatto.  
“Sei un ingrato.” Harry incrocia le braccia al petto e sbuffa. “Louis l'avrebbe amato. E anche se non l'avesse fatto, avrebbe mentito. Perché è quello che –”  
“Fanno i fidanzati” conclude per lui, Niall.  
“O i mariti” aggiunge Liam.  
Il riccio apre la bocca per parlare, ma prima che possa dire una sola parola, Louis si siede improvvisamente e si accoccola a lui, immergendo il naso nel suo collo e respirando il suo odore.  
Sverrà da seduto.  
Ignora lo sguardo di Niall e sorseggia la propria birra, cambiando canale in Tv.  
“Cos'è quella faccia?” chiede Louis, spingendo un dito contro la sua guancia.  
“Quale?”  
“La faccia. Frowny Mcfrownerson,” dice Louis con una stupida voce profonda, imitando l’espressione del riccio. La sua espressione terrificata, probabilmente.  
“Niente,” borbotta.  
“Ceerto, 'niente' “, ribatte , sarcastico. “Che succede?”  
“Niente” geme, scacciando la mano di Louis che tenta di tenere Harry fermo sul divano. “Spostati” borbotta. “Voglio prendere un'altra cosa da bere.”  
“Oh, va bene. Vado a prenderlo io. Un altro cocktail rosa per la nostra principessa?” sorride, poggiando un dito sotto il mento di Harry.  
“Si, per favore,” mormora, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Arriva subito,” canticchia il castano, andando via.  
“Oh, Gesù Cristo, Harry. Glielo dirò io se non lo farai tu,” sussurra Liam, alzandosi. Harry si lancia su di lui, afferrandolo per i fianchi.  
“Non osare, Liam James Payne!”  
“Cos’e tutta questa confusione?” chiede Louis dalla cucina.  
“Niente. Liam ha insultato le mie sciarpe ancora una volta,” mente Harry. Liam grugnisce, offeso.  
Harry si risiede, rifiutandosi di parlare per il resto della serata . Non può vivere così. Dovrà rendere Louis partecipe dei propri sentimenti prima o poi.  
Il riccio sorride quando nota che Louis lo sta già guardando, le dita che massaggiano lentamente i propri polsi, perso nei propri pensieri, e improvvisamente non sembra così difficile immaginare che Louis stia affrontando il suo stesso problema.  
O almeno spera.  
   
**  
“Non sono geloso di lui. Non c’è niente di cui essere geloso,” borbotta Harry per la terza volta, il mento premuto contro il petto, il cuscino stretto tra le dita, mentre fissa a vuoto la TV. “ A Louis non piace nemmeno più.”  
Niall inarca un sopracciglio. “Suona proprio come qualcosa che direbbe una persona gelosa,” mormora, spargendo molliche ovunque.  
“Hai finito?” sospira Harry, stringendo ancora di più il cuscino e registrando distrattamente il suo telefono squillare, ma troppo distratto e pigro a causa di tutta la vodka ingerita la sera prima, per rispondere.  
   
L’unica cosa nella sua mente è una mantra  di _Louis_. Non è una cosa sana. Si, Louis ha occupato una buona parte del suo cervello da quando l'ha incontrato, ma ora sta perdendo l'appetito, non riesce a dormire, e c'è questo dolore nel suo petto che non vuole sparire. Non riesce nemmeno a respirare per bene. Forse dovrebbe vedere un dottore.  
   
“Sii buono con me, Niall. Penso di star morendo,” geme.  
   
“Quello non è stato niente, amico. Devi dirgli qualcosa. Davvero.” Il biondo lo fissa, continuando a masticare . La pizza al formaggio lo sta facendo sentire male per davvero. “Smettila di tenere tutto dentro. _Parla ,_ Cristo Santissimo.”  
   
“Cosa?” Harry solleva una mano in aria, frustrato. “Cosa dovrei dirgli, Niall? ' _Oh, comunque la ragione per cui sono così strano ogni volta che vedi qualcuno è perché sono fottutamente innamorato di te e vorrei prendermi a pugni per non averlo realizzato prima? Quindi perché non esci con me per il resto della tua vita?'”_  
Il riccio spalanca gli occhi, tappandosi la bocca con una mano.  
“Si!” urla Niall, scoppiando a ridere  e lanciando delle patatine in aria, facendo quasi cascare il vaso regalatogli da Anne. “Non dirlo così però. Cerca di suonare meno isterico.”  
“Hai quasi rotto il vaso!” sbotta Harry, puntandolo con un dito.  
“Pensavo che l'odiassi?” chiede Niall, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“No. Mi ci sono affezionato. E mi ricorda gli occhi di Louis. Verde acqua.” Mormora Harry, abbassando le spalle. “Gesù, Niall. Guarda che casino hai fatto,” lo rimprovera.  
“Chi se ne frega del casino! Devi dire a Louis che lo ami prima che cominci ad uscire con questo ragazzo ancora una volta, così poi vi sposerete, e avrete un sacco di bambini e –”  
È interrotto dal rumore della porta. Subito dopo Louis è davanti all’ingresso , nella sua enorme giacca, scarpe da tennis bianche ai piedi, frangia spostata di lato , e delle labbra di un allarmante colore rosso.  
Harry sente il sangue affluire sul proprio viso. Louis è bellissimo.  
“Ti entreranno delle mosche in bocca di questo passo,” sussurra Niall, sorridendo. Harry la chiude immediatamente, schiarendosi la gola.  
Louis entra dentro, togliendosi le scarpe, e si avvicina, una smorfia sul viso.  
“Hey,” sbotta Harry, l'espressione che si addolcisce. “Che succede?” chiede, aggrottando le sopracciglia preoccupato, e allargando le braccia verso Louis in un invito. Louis si precipita subito su di lui, il viso immerso nel collo caldo del riccio, che lo abbraccia stretto.  
“Brutta giornata,” mormora Louis sulla sua pelle, facendolo rabbrividire. Le sue mani stringono la felpa di Harry. “Ma ora va’ meglio,” dice, dopo un lungo momento.  
Harry lo abbraccia ancora più stretto, tirandoselo ancora di più addosso, immergendo inconsciamente il naso tra i capelli del più grande e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Louis resta tra le sue braccia, fermo e caldo, il suo battito calmo contro il proprio accelerato. Si sente felice e calmo, perso nell’odore di Louis. Viene risvegliato però dal suo torpore da Niall, che sbadiglia rumorosamente e si solleva in piedi, stiracchiandosi e lanciandogli uno sguardo pregno di parole.  
“Io vado allora,” dice. “Ho una cosa da fare. Ci vediamo dopo.” Arruffa i capelli di Louis. “Me ne vado, Lewis.”  
“Ci vediamo, Neil,” mormora quello, stringendo alla cieca una mano di Niall. Il biondo lancia un'ultima occhiata ad Harry, poi esce di casa.  
“Giusto,” esala Harry, perché se non si muove adesso, è probabile che resterà qui tutta la sera, ed ha veramente bisogno di andare al bagno. “Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare, tesoro?”  
Louis solleva la testa, gli occhi assonnati e calmi mentre lo fissano con affetto. “Che cosa farei senza di te?”  
Harry scoppia a ridere. “Vivresti nello squallore e mangeresti Coco Pops dalla scatola, indossando nel frattempo, le stesse mutande da tre giorni,” dice, divertito. “E saresti così annoiato che rimedieresti masturbandoti ad ogni ora del giorno.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere, sorpreso, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata. Harry sbatte le mani sulle sue cosce. “Sporcaccione.”  
Un po’ di tempo dopo ed Harry si trova in cucina, mentre prepara qualcosa da mangiare, quando Louis lo raggiunge da dietro e poggia il mento sulla sua spalla, le braccia che gli circondano la vita.  
“Fa un buon odore,” mormora Louis, il viso praticamente immerso tra i ricci di Harry.  
“I gamberi o io?”  
“Entrambi.”  
Entrambi, dice. Giusto. Perché commentare l'odore del tuo migliore amico e dire quanto lo ami, ogni singola volta è una cosa normale, giusto? Giusto...  
“Louis?”  
“Harry?”  
Ridacchia, scuotendo la padella un'ultima volta, prima di spegnere il gas e afferrare due piatti. Una mano di Louis è ancora stretta leggermente alla maglia di Harry, mentre segue i suoi movimenti.  
“Mollerai mai la presa?” dice Harry, divertito.  
“Nope.” Lo lascia andare solo il tempo necessario affinché Harry serva ad entrambi di mangiare.  
Sospira, mentre osserva Louis sedersi sullo sgabello del bancone della cucina e afferrare il proprio piatto. “Grazie, babe.”  
Harry lo raggiunge, e comincia a mangiare, pensando a come parlare a Louis della natura della loro amicizia. L'ultima volta che hanno parlato del modo in cui dormono, Louis ha quasi avuto una crisi isterica.  
“Uhm, volevo chiederti una cosa.”  
“Okay,” mormora Louis, un filo di spinaci che penzola dalle sue labbra. Harry sorride, sporgendo istintivamente una mano per pulirlo. Non si perde il modo in cui Louis sembra sobbalzare. Il sorriso sparisce dalle labbra di Harry.  
“Hai qualcosa…” dice Harry, usando il pollice per pulirlo , per poi passarlo sul labbro inferiore di Louis, che nel frattempo guarda curiosamente ogni suo movimento. “Ecco fatto.”  
Louis resta in silenzio qualche momento, fissandolo. Poi improvvisamente si schiarisce la gola. “Uhm, grazie.”  
Harry gli sorride dolcemente. “Quindi, uhm, quella cosa di cui volevo parlarti?” continua, prendendo un boccone, gli occhi di Louis fissi su di lui.  
“Sputa fuori.”  
“Il gambero?”  
“No, quello che devi dire. Forza,” dice Louis , il tono un po’ brusco.  
“Okay,” borbotta Harry. “ _noi.”_ Forse non è stato il miglior modo di cominciare, a giudicare dalla faccia di Louis, la cui espressione è diventata impassibile. Harry ingoia il gambero e si rifiuta di guardarlo.  
“Noi?” chiede Louis, piatto.  
Harry sospira e alza lo sguardo. “Louis, pensi che siamo un po’ troppo attaccati? Per essere dei semplici…amici?”  
Ecco. L'ha detto.  
“Che intendi?” dice Louis, esitante, uno sguardo di terrore sul viso.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, infilandosi una grande porzione in bocca.  
“Hai parlato con Liam? Sta dicendo che siamo troppo attaccati?”  
“No? Lo sto dicendo io.”  
Louis solleva un angolo della bocca, per niente divertito. “Capisco.”  
“Non fare così, sto solo cercando di – “  
“Provando cosa?” esala Louis, lo sguardo cupo.  
“Ascolta, Lou. Dormiamo nello stesso letto, ci coccoliamo spesso e—”  
“E cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo?” protesta Louis. “Stai dicendo che non sono bravo con le coccole?”  
“No, idiota. Ma pensi che tutti gli amici dormano insieme nello stesso letto, tutte le notti?”  
   
“Non tutti, ma alcuni si ” insiste Louis, la voce che assume un tono più alto.  
   
“Dormono accoccolati?”  
“Beh,” Louis scrolla le spalle. “Probabilmente?” Louis fissa il proprio piatto, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
   
“Scherziamo sempre sul masturbarci a vicenda! Flirtiamo in continuazione e non possiamo fare a meno di toccarci quando siamo ubriachi, lo facciamo anche quando non lo siamo! Praticamente ci comportiamo come una coppia sposata. Dici che la cosa che preferisci di me è il modo in cui _profumo_ , Louis. E dovremmo essere ancora semplici amici? Non è normale.” Dice piano.  
   
“Io non—” Louis sospira, frustrato, lo sguardo triste. “Okay, e allora? Stai dicendo che vuoi dello spazio da me? Perché avresti potuto fottutamente dirlo prima, sai? Prima che ci trasferissimo insieme!”  
“No! Non voglio spazio. Non è quello che voglio. Non lo voglio per niente, Lou.” _Io voglio te. Ti ho sempre voluto._  
“Ma anche altri… fanno quelle cose, giusto? E sono semplici amici?” Esala Louis, debolmente. È chiaramente poco convincente.  
“Non esattamente,” sussurra il riccio. “Senti, sto solo dicendo…”  
Dillo. Perché non riesce a farlo?  
C'è un lungo momento di silenzio in cui Harry desidera di non aver detto niente. In cui desidera di poter dire  per davvero quello che pensa e sperare che Louis provi lo stesso.  
È lì, sulla punta della sua lingua.  
È così frustrato.  
“Beh, se vuoi portarmi fuori per un appuntamento, mi spiace dirti che sei un po’ in ritardo.” Harry alza di scatto la testa all’implicazione. “ Ho un appuntamento venerdì sera,” dice Louis disinvolto.  
Harry lo fissa.  
“Cosa?” esala a malapena. “Con chi?” Cazzo. Non…  
“Lo sai chi. Dovremmo fare un doppio appuntamento. Aiden ha un amico…Tom.”  
“Lui non ti piace, però. Perché ci stai uscendo di nuovo?” dice Harry, la voce roca e scontrosa.  
Louis non risponde. “Non esci con nessuno da anni, Haz. Dobbiamo rimetterti sulla piazza. Dovremmo farlo entrambi.” La sua voce è strana ancora una volta. Non dolce come la sera prima… forse un po’strana. Acida? Irritata.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Okay.”  
“Huh?” dice Louis, sorpreso.  
“Verrò. Com’è lui? Pensi che andremo d’accordo?”  
“Vuoi davvero andare?”  
“Tu non vuoi che ci vada?”  
“Io non l’ho detto. Solo non pensavo saresti voluto venire davvero.”  
“Si, beh… me l'hai chiesto. E come hai detto, è tempo che io viva un po’.” Harry sorride a labbra strette, quasi godendo della smorfia che prende forma sul viso di Louis.  
Si. Harry si sente davvero soddisfatto, grazie.  
È il turno di Louis di essere geloso. Harry ne ha avuto abbastanza.  
**  
   
“Non posso credere a quello che sto facendo” esala Harry, la sigaretta stretta tra le labbra mentre manda un messaggio a Louis per informarlo che è già per strada. “ E queste da dove vengono fuori?” Di sicuro appartenevano a Louis.  
“Nemmeno io,” dice Niall, le armi incrociate mentre studia il riccio. Lo ha guardato strano per l'ultima mezz'ora. “E dov'è Louis?”  
“È già andato via.”  
“Oh.”  
“Non l’ho visto molto,” dice Harry, miserabile. Dio, chissà come andrà la serata. Si aspetta che Louis sia ancora di cattivo umore.  
Non che abbiano litigato, ma Louis è distante in vari modi, ed Harry odia il fatto che riesca a notare ogni piccola cosa. Tutte quelle cose che mancano dalla loro routine giornaliera, che molte persone non noterebbero. Ma Harry è innamorato di lui, quindi non è poi così sorprendente.  
Sono appoggiati contro il balcone dell'appartamento, per fumare un'ultima volta prima di incamminarsi e raggiungere Louis, che si trova già al ristorante. Di solito non fuma, ma quando lo fa è perché è particolarmente stressato e questo è decisamente uno di quei momenti.  
Perché Harry sta uscendo e il suo appuntamento non è l'amore della sua vita, ma uno sconosciuto che ha già visto il nuovo film di Star Wars migliaia di volte.  
Avrebbe dovuto dire di no, ma  non voleva che Louis pensasse che Harry non riesce a conquistare qualcuno. E forse vuole che diventi geloso per una volta. Come succedeva una volta. Il suo stomaco si stringe al pensiero di dover vedere Louis con qualcun altro, ridere e scherzare e toccare un'altra persona, mentre Harry resterà seduto accanto ad un ragazzo che non ha intenzione di conoscere, ne tantomeno uscirci insieme.  
Louis sarà seduto di fronte a lui ed ogni cellula del suo corpo griderà per avere la sua attenzione.  
Spera solo che la serata passi velocemente. E magari che possa riuscire a far ingelosire Louis.  
“Beh, sei più coraggioso di me.”  
“La cosa non mi fa sentire meglio, ma grazie mille Niall,” dice, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Niall lo abbraccia e gli lascia una pacca sulla schiena, prima di spruzzargli addosso dell'altro dopobarba e dargli un ultimo consiglio. “ Io direi, flirta con questo ragazzo e rendi il nostro ragazzo fottutamente geloso.” Niall gli fa un occhiolino e lo manda via.  
Non è una cattiva idea.  
Non appena arriva, si prepara mentalmente per il dolore che proverà durante la serata. Riluttante, apre la porta a vetri del ristorante. Non si sente vestito in modo adatto. Indossa una camicia floreale sì, ma il posto è abbastanza chic; le pareti sono color pesca, ci sono delle candele su ogni tavolo e tutto è così immacolato.  
Non è da Louis. E non è da Harry. Il riccio fa una smorfia di disgusto.  
Preferirebbe essere in qualche bar con della musica dal vivo, uno vecchio, un po’ sporco , ma che sia vissuto e pieno di storia. Uno di quelli per cui Louis lo prenderebbe in giro, ma che amerebbe di nascosto.  
Harry li vede ( sfortunatamente) nel mezzo del ristorante – Aiden indossa una camicia nera, il suo fottuto ciuffo biondo si muove quando ride istericamente, e anche troppo forte secondo il proprio parere (idiota), e davanti a lui quello che Harry presume sia Tom, che sembra flirtare con Aiden, in realtà. Harry prova a non fare delle smorfie. Gli sta venendo un'emicrania.  
Tom non è come se l'aspettava. Sembra che venga dal Chelsea, i suoi capelli biondi sono pieni di gel costoso, ed è vestito come se fosse il Robert Pattinson del 2008.  
E poi c'è Louis.  
È bellissimo con indosso i suoi scarponcini e la maglia grigia con sopra la sua giacca di pelle.  
Il suo cuore perde un battito, i loro occhi che si incontrano immediatamente . Louis si alza, sorridendogli e facendogli venire le farfalle nello stomaco e trasmettendogli una calma tale da farlo sentire più rilassato.  
“Ciao,” dice Louis, molto più allegro e rassomigliante un pezzo d'arte. Afferra immediatamente Harry per un abbraccio e spinge le sua guancia contro la propria.  
“Tutto bene?” mormora Harry, ma prima che Louis possa rispondere, Aiden si intromette ed Harry deve mordersi la lingua per non rispondergli in malo modo.  
“Harry, è bello vederti di nuovo, e anche un po’ più sobrio,” sorride storto. Harry gli scuote la mano questa volta, e sorride falsamente.  
“Già, mi dispiace per l'ultima volta. L' Alcool mi rende un po’ intrattabile.”  
“Solo un po’,” replica quello, avvolgendo il fianco di Louis con una mano. Tom si alza in piedi, sorridendo entusiasta, ma l'unica cosa che Harry riesce a fare, è guardare Louis.  
Ha bisogno di flirtare, o almeno provarci con quel ragazzo. Dannazione. È già tutto una perdita di tempo.  
**  
Quarantacinque minuti dopo il loro cibo è già arrivato – quarantacinque minuti di inutili chiacchere ( durante le quali Aiden e Tom sembravano piuttosto coinvolti l'uno dall’altro), strani silenzi, e due momenti in cui Harry ha rischiato di far cadere il proprio bicchiere, quando la caviglia di Louis si era incastrata a quella sua. Louis parla a malapena con Aiden. Harry può contare il numero di volte in cui gli ha rivolto la sua attenzione  sulle dita di una mano.  
Una cosa che lascia Harry ancora più confuso, ma sollevato per il fatto che Louis sembri non poter staccare gli occhi dal suo viso.  
   
Louis sta quasi facendogli un piedino sotto al tavolo perché sta cercando di calmarlo? Perché può vedere quanto sia a disagio al momento? Forse si è pentito di averlo sfidato a venire. È stata comunque una stupida idea.  
Succede molto di  più tra i loro rispettivi appuntamenti, il che è curioso. Ed Harry si sente piuttosto sospettoso; è come se mancasse un pezzo del puzzle.  
   
Può Harry sperare che è perché Louis prova le stesse cose che prova lui?  
Tom è stato carino, sorprendentemente. E di solito è una cosa che va bene. Ad Harry piacciono le persone carine. Louis è una persona carina. Ma la versione carina di Tom non è la stessa versione di Louis. È meno carino. È carino, ma non è _carino._  
Harry è impazzito.  
Si versa un altro bicchiere di vino rosso.  
   
**  
   
Fortunatamente, non manca molto prima che l’appuntamento finisca e fuori dal nulla Tom prende Harry da parte e gli sorride apertamente. Harry congela sul posto, consapevole degli occhi di Louis addosso.  
“Ti andrebbe di andare in qualche bar, in città, o qualcosa del genere?” dice Tom improvvisamente.  
“Tutti insieme?” chiede Harry, rimettendo a posto la sedia, leggermente sorpreso.  
“Stavo pensando più, io e te?” propone Tom, il tono speranzoso.  
   
“Oh,” Harry sbatte le palpebre, un po’ sconvolto, mentre vede con la coda dell’occhio Louis, congelare.  
Potrebbe. Dovrebbe. Potrebbe provare e vedere se è ancora pazzo per Louis anche dopo aver sfogato un po’ dei suoi bisogni sessuali. Non che speri o stia pianificando di andare a letto con Tom. Soprattutto dopo il primo appuntamento. Ma un po’ di flirt non può far mai male. Potrebbe non pensare a Louis per cinque minuti almeno.  
Quindi dice di sì, cercando di non osservare la reazione di Louis. Aiden sembra piuttosto concentrato su Tom, però. Lo sta guardando piuttosto intentamente. Strano.  
“Si, certo. Andiamo.”  
“Adesso?” Tom sorride, contento.  
“Si, perché no?”  
“Grandioso.” La mano di Tom si posa sulla sua schiena e il suo cuore sembra pesante quando saluta Louis con una mano e un “ci sentiamo dopo.”  
Louis non dice niente, annuisce, e si volta di nuovo verso Aiden, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre gli sussurra qualcosa.  
**  
   
La seconda parte del suo appuntamento con Tom è un disastro. E vuole solo andare via. Preferibilmente ora.  
È anche catastroficamente ubriaco per i suoi normali standard, e Tom sembra incazzato, lo sguardo di qualcuno che vorrebbe trovarsi da un’altra parte, piuttosto che al bar, con un Harry piagnucolante che non può fare  a meno di parlare di Louis. Harry non lo incolpa per niente. Anche se comunque Tom è rimasto al telefono a messaggiare nell’ultima ora.  
Quindi è per questo che ora Harry  si trova su gambe tremanti, in piedi nel bagno del bar, il proprio telefono in mano.  
Mentre lascia un messaggio per Louis in segreteria.  
Ha cominciato a parlare dei vecchi tempi, delle notti che passavano nel dormitorio di Louis , della prima volta in cui l'ha visto, di come volesse sempre le sue attenzioni, di come gli mancasse dopo solo poche ore, di come gli manchi anche in quel momento.  
Passa in rassegna tutte le cose più dolci e imbarazzanti senza curarsene perché nelle sue vene scorre una gran quantità di alcool.  
Gli dice che vuole che prendano un gatto così ché possa essere il loro bambino.  
Che ama la sua voce quando canta sotto la doccia.  
Che pensa sia fatto letteralmente di polvere di stelle e che Harry probabilmente è l’altra metà della stella con cui è stato fatto.  
“Ti amo così tanto, Lou, sai? Tu sei, tipo,” tira su con il naso, “ la mia persona, okay? L’unica e sola. E credo che , se davvero devo, mi dimenticherò di te. Perché sei un mio amico per prima cosa, e ovviamente tu avresti detto qualcosa se non fosse stato così…se io fossi stato _di più._  Ecco perché ti sto dimenticando, o almeno ci sto provando. Perché non posso continuare a venirti dietro e sperare che un giorno ti volterai e mi dirai che sei innamorato di me. Ma, lo sto facendo. Lo farò. Mi sto dimenticando di te.” Borbotta Harry, ubriaco.  
Sta semplicemente esternando i propri pensieri.  
Non invierà davvero il messaggio.  
Non è così che aprirà il suo cuore a Louis.  
Chiuderà a metà chiamata.  
Eccetto il fatto che non lo fa.  
Un bip segnala la fine, e l'operatore automatico lo ringrazia per aver lasciato un messaggio.  
Harry è così ubriaco che nemmeno se ne rende conto, esce fuori dal bagno, prende un taxi e si addormenta durante il tragitto verso casa.  
**  
Harry fa un broncio alla porta come se avesse personalmente offeso le sue capacità di pasticciere, mentre armeggia con le chiavi e le infila una per una nella toppa, fin quando finalmente con un verso frustrato riesce ad aprirla, capitolando all'interno dell'appartamento ai piedi di Louis, avvolti da dei calzini colorati.  
Disorientato e con le vertigini, Harry avvolge immediatamente le mani attorno alle caviglie del castano, come qualcosa a cui ancorarsi in questo momento patetico, e nasconde il viso nell’incavo del proprio braccio, piagnucolando come un idiota ubriaco disperatamente innamorato del proprio migliore amico.  
Harry odia la sua vita. Ma ha Louis, quindi dovrebbe ringraziare la sua fortuna.  
“Ci siamo divertiti eh?”  
Suddetto migliore amico lo guarda dall'alto ed Harry alza lo sguardo e si stampa in viso un sorriso che appare probabilmente più come una smorfia. “I miei saluti!” borbotta.  
“Sei ubriaco,” dice Louis piatto, mentre si abbassa per cercare di sollevare il peso morto che Harry è diventato.  
“No, non lo sono.” È una protesta debole. Harry scaccia le mani  di Louis e si rifiuta di lasciargli le caviglie, facendo versi infantili di cui non è per niente orgoglioso, ma è triste ed innamorato, ed è anche molto ubriaco e arrabbiato.  
Non può Harry comportarsi per una volta come uno stupido? (Okay, forse è già la decima volta.)  
Ha bisogno di essere compatito, okay? E non era di sicuro quello che stava facendo Niall. Harry sarebbe dovuto andare da Liam. Liam è buono. Liam è dolce. Liam sarebbe stato carino con lui.  
(Cattivo Niall.)  
(Che ha forzato Harry ad aprirsi sui propri sentimenti in questo modo.)  
(Quel biondo finto è un mostro.)  
(Come ha potuto fargli una cosa del genere?)  
“Giusto, forza dai,” sospira Louis, cercando di sollevarlo ancora una volta. “Alzati. A letto.”  
Harry grugnisce. “Non sono un bambino.”  
“Smettila di comportarti come se lo fossi , allora.” Replica il castano, cercando di non sorridere.  
Louis lo trascina per le gambe dall'ingresso alla sua camera, dato che Harry si rifiuta di muoversi.  
“Alzati, Harry,” ripete Louis, sbuffando.  
Il riccio grugnisce ancora.  
“Harry.” Louis sta usando un tono di voce che Harry non vorrebbe mai ricevere, specialmente non stasera, quindi riluttante, si alza lentamente sulle proprie gambe e si avvicina al proprio letto, collassandoci sopra con tutti gli stivali ancora bagnati a causa della pioggia.  
Louis rientra in camera e poggia un bicchiere d’acqua vicino al suo letto, poi comincia a sfilare gli stivali di Harry non senza difficoltà.  
“Maledizione Harry, questi cosi sono per caso incollati ai tuoi dannati piedi?”  
Harry gira il proprio corpo e si sdraia di schiena, il mento poggiato sul petto mentre osserva Louis rimuovergli finalmente gli stivali. Louis lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, le labbra che si sollevano in un sorriso. Le labbra di Harry non possono che fare altrettanto quando Louis si arrampica sul letto e gli toglie il cappotto e la camicia, prima di lanciargliela in faccia.  
Louis sospira, distratto poi dal suono del suo cellulare, un cipiglio che si forma in fronte. “Oh, ho un messaggio vocale in segreteria,” dice, dirigendosi verso la cucina, gli occhi di Harry che finalmente si chiudono per la stanchezza.  
Messaggio vocale.  
Harry apre di scatto gli occhi.  
Cazzo. Il suo messaggio vocale. Quello che Harry gli ha lasciato quella sera presto. Ubriaco mentre gli confessa il suo fottuto amore. Oh, Gesù. _No._  
Harry salta fuori dal letto come se avesse preso la scossa e scivola sul pavimento con le calze nel tentativo di rubare il telefono dalle mani di Louis, che tiene un dito sollevato per farlo stare in silenzio mentre porta il telefono all'orecchio. “È da parte tua,” sorride, sorpreso.  
“Riattacca, non è niente,” gli ordina Harry, la voce bassa, e improvvisamente più sobrio.  
Louis continua ad ascoltare il messaggio, sorridendo storto verso di Harry. “Stai dicendo un mucchio di cavolate,” ridacchia. “Sembri così ubriaco. Stai farfugliando.”  
“Riattacca adesso. Louis per favore, riattacca! Louis!” lo prega, cercando di prendere il telefono mentre Louis ridacchia, diabolico e gira intorno al bancone della cucina per allontanarsi da lui, come se fosse un fottuto gioco e avessero dieci anni. “Louis, dammi il telefono! Louis, dammelo adesso!” Louis scappa, ridendo come un bambino isterico, Harry a rincorrerlo come un pazzo per l'appartamento.  
È un fottuto incubo. Svegliatelo. Prendetelo a sberle. Louis non può sentire quel messaggio.  
Louis continua ad ascoltare i farfugliamenti ubriachi di Harry, pienamente divertito, quando la sua espressione comincia a cambiare, fino a crollare completamente, gli occhi spalancati.  
Oh, no.  
“Merda,” esala Harry, le mani tremanti tra i ricci, bloccato lì sul posto dal terrore, mentre Louis raggiunge la fine del messaggio , il telefono stretto tra le mani.  
Louis impallidisce. Fissa Harry.  
“Tu stai cercando di dimenticarmi?”  
“Louis…”  
“Di che stai parlando?” ride nervosamente, perplesso. “Che significa che 'stai cercando di dimenticarmi'?” fissa Harry con occhi perplessi, un tocco feriti e confusi. “ _Cosa ?”_  
Oh Dio.  
“Beh, uhm. Io… io ho… come dire…” si blocca.  
Tutto quello che riesce a fare è fissare Louis che lo fissa a sua volta con lo stesso sguardo di terrore nei propri occhi.  
Cazzo, ha rovinato _ogni cosa._  
“Provo dei sentimenti per te,” sussurra. Harry rimane lì, i capelli stretti tra le dita e nessuna idea di cosa fare.  
Non può guardarlo negli occhi. Si rifiuta di farlo.  
“Sentimenti?” ripete Louis, la voce roca.  
Harry si morde il labbro inferiore con forza , annuendo, gli occhi bassi come se stesse ammettendo qualcosa di terribile. Ma come può, amare Louis, essere una cosa terribile? Non lo è affatto. Lo ama anche se Louis non lo amerà mai allo stesso modo.  
Harry sta per confessare finalmente il suo amore ed essere sincero quando tossisce improvvisamente, barcollando sul posto.  
“Harry?”  
“Sto per sentirmi male,” annuncia , prima di correre verso il bagno, distrattamente consapevole della presenza di Louis alla sue spalle, che gli regge i ricci all'indietro mentre vomita in gabinetto.  
**   
Dopo aver provato il suo discorso nella propria testa tutta la sera del giorno dopo, ingerendo contemporaneamente un'intera scatola di cereali e piangendo anche un po’ mentre provava ad abbracciare il gatto, Harry ora è disteso silenzioso sul divano, le gambe rannicchiate al petto, mezzo addormentato, con la testa poggiata su un cuscino. Sente uno sbuffo d’aria solleticargli il naso e lentamente apre gli occhi, il cuore che gli si blocca in gola.  
“Hey, tu.”  
Louis è rannicchiato di fronte ad Harry, le guance rosa per il freddo, mentre lo osserva attentamente. Sembra un piccolo, tenero porcospino.  
“Da quanto sei lì a guardarmi come un maniaco?” mormora Harry, sbadigliando.  
“Non tanto.” Louis poggia una mano sulla sua spalla. “Fatti più in là.”  
Harry si sposta per farlo accomodare, la schiena di Louis che preme contro il suo petto e le proprie braccia ad avvolgergli la vita. Nasconde il viso nell’ incavo del suo collo, respirando il suo odore. Odora di autunno e di colonia, una che gli ha regalato lui per Natale.  
Odora di casa.  
“Sei tornato presto,” mormora Harry, il naso piantato tra le ciocche di Louis.  
“Mi stavi aspettando?”  
“No,” mente il riccio. “Mi sono addormentato qui. Ma volevo parlarti …” sente le proprie guance infiammarsi. Non ha visto Louis per tutto il giorno, visto che è stato a lavoro. Adesso, pensa che sia meglio andare subito al succo della questione. Di sicuro Louis vuole parlare del messaggio vocale?  
È tutto un disastro.  
“Oh, uhm. Volevo parlarti anche io.”  
“Posso farlo prima io?”  
“Beh, uhm. Diciamo che ho una specie di confessione da fare?” Louis fa una smorfia, il tono esitante e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, come fa sempre quando è nervoso.  
“Okay?” dice Harry lentamente, un cipiglio in fronte.  
“Cosa ricordi di ieri sera?” comincia Louis. Qualcosa nell'espressione di Harry deve fargli cambiare idea però perché poi “Anzi, te ne parlerò dopo,” dice bruscamente.  
“Oh, okay.”  
La mano di Louis si poggia su quella di Harry. Rimane fermo per circa dieci secondi prima di alzarsi di nuovo e andare a prendere la piccola boccetta di smalto blu sul tavolino. Ignora l'espressione confusa di Harry  e afferra la sua mano con un cipiglio in fronte, poggiandola sulle sue gambe.  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Ti sto dipingendo le unghia. Tu che dici?” replica il castano, sorridendo storto.  
“Fai attenzione agli angoli,” è tutto quello che dice il riccio, sorridendo dolcemente a Louis che passa il pennellino sul suo pollice. “Ha chiamato tua mamma prima, comunque.” Louis alza la testa di scatto per guardarlo, facendosi quasi scappare dalle dita il pennellino.  
   
“Non preoccuparti, non gli ho detto niente della tua vita amorosa.”  
Louis si rilassa immediatamente e sorride, nonostante non gli raggiunga gli occhi . Afferra di nuovo la mano di Harry e ricomincia ad applicare leggero, lo smalto sulle unghia. “Che cosa ti ha detto?”  
“Vuole che la richiami, e che vorrebbe che fossi suo figlio,” dice sorridendo.  
“Sta zitto,” fa una smorfia. “Sarebbe…strano.”  
“Noi fratelli?” chiede Harry, cercando di sembrare neutrale e non come se stesse sperando chissà cosa.  
Louis sorride debolmente e fortunatamente sembra disgustato al pensiero. Grazie a Dio. Se Louis lo chiamasse fratellino o qualcosa del genere Harry si sentirebbe male.  
Harry sorride ancora di più, e guarda rapito Louis rimanere concentrato nel suo lavoro, mentre presta particolare attenzione agli angoli come lui gli aveva detto di fare.  
Il riccio gli sorride. Louis guarda le sue unghia. Harry guarda Louis. “Pensavo che avremmo potuto fare un altro party?” dice per cambiare il discorso e distrarsi.  
“Oh, si?  
“Si, una festa di Halloween.”  
Louis ridacchia, gli occhi fissi sull’anulare di Harry.  
“Quello non dipingerlo.” Harry trema quando il mignolo di Louis sfiora accidentalmente il suo polso. È stata una cosa casuale, ma il suo cuore sta già battendo all’impazzata.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché si.”  
Un sorriso storto appare sulle labbra di Louis. “Hm. Capisco. Bizzarro.”  
Lui non capisce, ma per Harry è meglio così. Per ora, almeno. Non vuole provocargli un mini infarto, dicendogli che lo fa per far finta di essere preso, impegnato, fuori dal mercato.  
Preso da _lui._  
No, lascerà la chiacchierata per un altro momento. Un altro momento in cui Harry sarà sicuro che il proprio cuore non gli uscirà dal petto prima ancora di potergli dire la ragione per cui si comporta in modo strano ultimamente.  
È lì, che preme tra le pareti della sua mente.  
È lì quando si sveglia la mattina e Louis strofina i propri occhi assonnati con le sue piccole mani, piccolo e dolce.  
È lì quando Louis ruba il suo tè direttamente dalle sue mani e ne beve mezza tazza.  
È lì quando Louis non riesce a raggiungere gli scaffali più alti in cucina e sbuffa quando Harry prende i cereali al posto suo con facilità.  
E lì quando Louis  dice “ grazie, piccolo.”  
Si sente attraversare da un brivido e gli occhi gli diventano lucidi mentre guarda Louis, come ha sempre fatto. Si morde il labbro inferiore e tira su col naso un po’ troppo forte perché Louis alza di scatto la testa, il sorriso che gli sparisce dal viso. “Che succede?”  
Harry riesce a sorridere leggermente, e scrolla le spalle. “Allergia.”  
“Io non credo che durino anche dopo il periodo estivo, no?” sorride storto Louis. “Forse abbiamo bisogno di fare un po’ di pulizia o qualcosa del genere. Tu e le tue allergie, piccolo.”  
C’è un momento di quiete.  
“Sei sicuro che non ci sia niente che non vada?”  
“Sto bene.”  
“Quando le persone dicono di stare bene, di solito non è così,” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, dipingendo l'ultima unghia, e abbassandosi per chiudere la boccetta. La sua maglia è sollevata, rivelando parte della sua schiena abbronzata. Harry si morde il labbro inferiore, la voglia di alzarsi e accarezzare la sua pelle, di premere il naso lì e inalare il suo odore.  
“Sto bene,” insiste Harry. “Ora zitto e coccolami. Sento freddo,” dice, facendo il broncio. Fortunatamente, Louis non insiste. Si avvicina a lui, e cambia canale in Tv, prestando attenzione alle unghia di Harry.  
Finiscono per guardare Bake Off e sgranocchiare biscotti e popcorn.  
“Sai, è difficile credere che questo sia il nostro show più grande. È lo show più guardato nella nazione, Harry. Questo è quello che abbiamo da offrire.  Torte e pasticcini. Non sto dicendo che sia brutto,” dice Louis, sollevando le mani quando Harry lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Ma guarda qui. C’è uno che sta piangendo perché una torta non sta cucinando bene, e un’altra che ha scordato di accendere il forno. Cioè…wow. È questo che rende grande l'Inghilterra.” Borbotta Louis, mentre Harry cerca di controllare la propria espressione, ma non riuscendo a trattenere uno sbuffo di risa.  
Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui, e sorride quando vede Harry guardarlo infilarsi in bocca una manciata di Smarties. “Cosa?* ridacchia. “Sto solo dicendo come sono le cose, Haz.”  
Harry continua a sorridergli, e si avvicina a lui. Louis poggia le gambe sulle sue e il riccio gli afferra le caviglie.  
“Come mai così felice? Le torte ti rendono sentimentale?”  
“Stavo solo pensando a quanto sono fortunato ad averti nella mia vita, tutto qui.”  
Ecco lì. Onesto. Almeno è la verità. Stringe più forte le gambe di Louis, e poggia la testa sul suo bacino, i ricci che si spargono ovunque.  
Louis fa un verso dolce e imbarazzato. I suoi occhi sono lucidi e pieni d'affetto. “ Anche io. Anche io sono così fortunato di averti nella mia vita, Harry.” Sussurra.  
**  
   
Harry ha dato il massimo.  
Decorare l'appartamento è servito abbastanza come distrazione da quel dolce, piccolo ragazzino di cui è miseramente innamorato. Letteralmente.  
Stava per inciampare quando Louis era apparso in cucina prima, e lo aveva salutato con un abbraccio più forte del solito , come se non si fossero visti per mesi e non da quella mattina.  
E quindi ora tutto sembra spaventoso e raccapricciante e l'intero appartamento, a parte per le loro camere e il bagno, è decorato in arancione, rosso, viola, nero e grigio. Ci sono nastri filanti e ragnatele sparsi in ogni angolo della casa. Mentre le maggior parti delle superfici disponibili sono ricoperte da grandi ciotole di punch rosso, e sidro di mele, vino, o bicchieri e zucche intagliate.  
Nelle zone più insospettabili sono nascosti ragni finti e cose d'altro genere ed Harry ha anche messo una ciotola di mele galleggianti sopra al bancone della cucina.  
Potrebbe essere tutto un po’ troppo  pieno ed esagerato, e stravagante, ma chi se ne frega. Harry stava soffrendo. Ne aveva bisogno, okay?  
Louis fa il suo ingresso in quel momento, vestito con una maglia blu e dei jeans strettissimi, i capelli scompigliati e stilizzati con del gel. I suoi occhi incontrano subito quelli di Harry, e le sue labbra si allargano in  un sorriso.  
“Stai bene,” gli dice immediatamente Harry.  
“Grazie,” ride Louis, forse un po’ perplesso. “Ma non sto indossando niente di particolare?” sorride.  
“Lo stesso,” scrolla le spalle. “Stai sempre bene.”  
Louis lo fissa, quasi imbarazzato. Harry vorrebbe poter camminare verso di lui e semplicemente baciarlo. “Beh, dovrei essere in grado di rimorchiare qualcuno allora, eh?” gli fa un occhiolino e comincia ad ispezionare il lavoro di Harry, il cui cuore gli muore dentro il petto. Huh? Significa che Aiden è fuori dai giochi di nuovo? Oh, _per favore_. Decide di non premere sull'argomento. Chiederà dopo.  
Harry potrebbe anche parlargli dei suoi sentimenti una volta e per tutte.  
“È tutto così fantastico! Non posso crederci! È grandioso, Haz. Ti avrei aiutato, però. Avresti dovuto chiamarmi.”  
“Tranquillo. È stato terapeutico in un certo senso.”  
Louis si volta, un cipiglio in fronte. “Perché? Qual è il problema?”  
Dio, quale _non è_ il problema?  
“Credo di essermi sentito un po’ esausto ultimamente. Tutto qui. C’è stato tanto lavoro da fare.” Mente.  
“Oh,” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, e subito dopo è davanti ad Harry, le sua braccia che lo avvolgono immediatamente. Harry nasconde il viso nel suo collo e respira, il suo odore che riesce a calmarlo immediatamente. “Okay?”  
Harry annuisce. “Mmm, si. Dai gli abbracci migliori.”  
“Beh, tu sei molto coccolone quindi non è difficile,” replica Louis, la  voce soffocata dalla spalla del riccio. Si allontana, lo sguardo che si connette a quello di Harry , le sue mani sul petto del più piccolo. “Puoi parlarmi di tutto, lo sai,” dice, il tono serio e preoccupato. “Sei vuoi fare meno ore di lavoro, io potrei prendere qualche lavoretto in più dall'ufficio e lavorare da casa.”  
“No, non essere stupido. Posso sopportare un po’ di lavoro. E sai che amo farlo. Sono solo un po’ stanco.” Esausto per il dolore costante.  
“Passeremo una bella serata, okay? Ci divertiamo un po’ e poi ci infiliamo a letto quando sarà tutto finito,” Louis sorride, caloroso e luminoso. Harry sa quanto Louis lo ami, solo che vorrebbe fosse un tipo di amore diverso.  
Harry annuisce, lascia che Louis gli dia un bacio sulla guancia e poi prova a fermarlo dall'incidere una zucca per evitare che si tagli come l'anno prima.  
**  
Louis gli è rimasto attaccato tutto il tempo. Anche più del solito, il che è tutto dire. Ma considerando il fatto che le cose siano state strane tra di loro recentemente, _per ovvie ragioni_ , è un po’ strano.  
Non che Harry si sia lamentato quando Louis si è attaccato alla sua mano. Harry voleva parlargli, ma Louis aveva finito per portarlo in cucina  e lì , avevano bevuto due bicchieri di punch viola e Louis era diventato tutto civettuolo. E non solo con Harry. Il riccio infatti tiene ancora più stretta la mano del castano , ma alla fine di tutto Louis sta tenendo la sua mano, non quella degli altri, quindi va tutto bene.  
Adesso stanno mangiando gli orsetti di gomma _alcolici_  che Harry ha fatto quel pomeriggio, un Louis leggermente ubriaco al suo fianco, l'intero appartamento che trema sulle note della sua play list di Halloween, tutti gli ospiti che ballano travestiti – come Harry li aveva obbligati a fare, altrimenti non sarebbero entrati alla festa.  
Liam e Sophia sono fantastici nei loro travestimenti- Gomez e Morticia Addams- ma ovviamente Niall li batte, vestito da _Tom Cruise_ di Top Gun. Ci sono un sacco di streghe, e zombie, mentre Harry è vestito come un vampiro dell’età vittoriana, pelle bianca e occhi rossi.  
E Louis?  
Lui è un gatto.  
Il più bel gatto di sempre. Ha una coda attaccata al sedere e un cerchietto con delle orecchie che spuntano tra i suoi capelli morbidi.  
E adesso ha lasciato andare la mano di Harry, mentre versa del punch in dei bicchieri dal calderone posto sul bancone della cucina.  
Con un ragazzo che Harry non ha mai visto prima. Harry allunga le labbra in una smorfia, ma cerca di non farci caso.  
Venti minuti dopo , però, il riccio si sente una vera merda. Vuole spaccare a metà ogni CD che canta dell'amore come una cosa incredibilmente romantica, bella e tragicamente poetica.  
Perché non è fottutamente bello quando Harry è distrutto, sudato e in lacrime, seduto sulle gambe di Liam e con la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Niall, mentre un ragazzo infila la lingua in gola a Louis in un angolo del loro appartamento, e il suo sedere è avvolto da mani che non sono quelle di Harry.  
“Perché diavolo ho dato questa festa?” piange Harry, il respiro che esce a fatica mentre cerca di combattere le lacrime. “ Volevo provare a dirgli come mi sento, stasera. Ora quell’ intenzione è _morta.”_  
Liam lo abbraccia forte mentre Perrie gli accarezza i capelli e Niall gli tiene una mano. Harry ama i suoi amici.  
“Vuoi un altro drink, tesoro?” chiede Perrie, passandogli la sua vodka. Harry l'afferra e la butta giù. “Beh, vado a prendertene un'altra.”  
“No, portagli un po’ d'acqua,” dice Niall. Sa essere responsabile quando vuole. Grazie tante.  
Il povero cuore di Harry si sta pentendo di aver dato questa festa di Halloween. “Questa sera avrei dovuto conquistarlo e invece guarda quello schifo lì!” piange.  
“Oh, Harry, amico,” dice Liam tristemente, le labbra curvate in un broncio.  
“Aww, Liam. Sei un piccolo cucciolo” tira su col naso Harry, accoccolandosi a lui. Liam comincia a ridacchiare. Harry lo colpisce.  
“Stavo cercando di essere carino, stronzo.”  
“E sei anche ubriaco, dolcezza,” esala Liam. Gli porge un po’ dell'acqua che Niall porta in quel momento.  
“Hey, Hazza. Quel ragazzo non c’è più.” Il biondo indica Louis. Il ragazzo infatti sembra essere scomparso, e Louis sembra incazzato, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre si dirige verso Harry, seduto mollemente su di Liam.  
“Cosa c'è che non va?” dice Louis, la voce dolce , mentre istintivamente apre le braccia per Harry. Il riccio si asciuga gli occhi stizzito, e tenta disperatamente di ricomporsi. Getta un’altra occhiata a Louis.  
“Harry non sta bene,” dice Liam, aiutando Harry ad alzarsi e afferrare subito la mano di Louis. Il castano gli sposta alcune ciocche dal viso, e se nota le sue lacrime asciutte non dice niente, semplicemente gli stringe la mano.  
“Okay, forza. Allontaniamoci per un po’, okay?” dice Louis ad Harry, il pollice che accarezza il retro della sua mano, mentre con l’altra afferra una bottiglia di _qualcosa_ e tira Harry via di lì.  
Louis apre la porta della camera di Harry, lo tira dentro e si siede a gambe incrociate sul letto. Harry lo imita. Louis si sporge e avvolge il riccio in un abbraccio, le mani che creano piccoli cerchi sulla sua schiena. “Stai bene?” sussurra Louis. Harry non sa da dove iniziare con quella domanda, quindi annuisce e lascia che Louis lo distragga con la sua voce e una bottiglia di tequila.  
   
**  
   
Un ora dopo e Louis ha ridotto Harry in un mare di risate, la tristezza dimenticata in un angolo.  
Il  sorriso gli scivola dalle labbra quando nota Louis giocare con il gatto che lo aveva beccato a toccarsi. Improvvisamente colpisce Louis in viso con una zampa e scende dal letto , chiudendosi quasi comicamente la porta alle spalle come se fosse il padrone del posto.  
Registra Louis borbottare qualcosa mentre si sdraia sulla pancia e affonda nella pila di cappotti che tutti hanno lasciato lì, ma Harry non riesce a formulare nessuna frase, perché è completamente concentrato sulla schiena abbronzata di Louis , il cuore che batte a mille. La stanza si fa improvvisamente più soffocante e le fottute maniglie dell’amore di Louis lo stanno tentando, e _non riesce a smettere di fissare._ Sta praticamente salivando, ogni fibra del suo corpo trema per il bisogno di _leccare_ e _succhiare_   e premere bacio dopo bacio sulla pelle calda e morbida di Louis, per ore.  
Harry dovrebbe ricevere una medaglia per il proprio controllo a questo punto. Si piega per slacciare i propri stivaletti e li calcia via. Poi scrolla via la propria cravatta e la giacca, lasciandoli scivolare sul pavimento.  
“Uhm,” gracchia Harry, la voce più alta di un'ottava. Si schiarisce la gola immediatamente. “Scusa. Cosa hai detto?” mormora, abbassandosi e poggiando i palmi Delle mani sul letto, e congelandosi quando Louis gli sorride. Le sue pupille sono dilatate, un cerchio azzurro attorno ad esse, e la sua frangia è sudata, lì poggiata sulla sua fronte. Le sue labbra sono rosse per via degli shots. Ovviamente in quel momento Harry realizza di essersi eccitato. La grande maglietta bianca che sta indossando non è lunga abbastanza da coprirgli l’erezione, purtroppo.  
Quindi si volta bruscamente sullo stomaco, rispecchiando la posizione di Louis, e trema quando le loro braccia si sfiorano.  
“Ho detto,” ridacchia Louis, piegando la testa di lato, il suo respiro caldo a sfiorargli la guancia ( Harry potrebbe svenire di questo passo), “vuoi aprire l'altra bottiglia di tequila che ho conservato per sere come queste?”. Le parole di Louis sono lente e strascicate, sussurrate. Harry fissa la sua bocca muoversi e sorride quando Louis scoppia di nuovo a ridere.  
È così fottutamente carino. Il più carino di tutti. Ci sono dei brillantini argentati nei suoi capelli e le sue unghia sono dipinte di nero come quelle di Harry. Ma hanno già bevuto entrambi troppa tequila, ed il riccio sa che presto Louis passerà dalla fase felice e divertita a quella triste ed ubriaca.  
Niente più tequila.  
Le note di _Thriller_ risuonano da fuori, e improvvisamente tutti cominciano ad urlare e gridare. Saranno distratti ancora per un po’ quindi.  
Harry si avvicina, ridacchiando leggermente, la testa che sta per scoppiargli e lo sguardo puntato sulle lentiggini del castano. “E che tipo di sera è questa? Una in cui siamo vestiti come dei morti viventi e abbiamo trascorso tutto il tempo ad ingerire gli orsetti che avevo fatto per gli ospiti?” Harry sorride, parlando ancora più lentamente di proposito, la voce più roca, perché per qualche ragione , il suo cervello offuscato dall'alcool pensa che possa essere una cosa sexy . Louis lo sta ancora ascoltando e guardando attentamente, quindi Harry considera che non ci si allontani poi molto.  
   
Louis sorride. “Per favore, Harold,” sventola una mano verso di lui, sdraiandosi sulla schiena. “Non mi pento di niente. E non mi pento nemmeno di quel rosé di prima. Che era disgustoso tra l'altro. Ne parlerò con Liam.”  
La maglia nera di Louis  si è sollevata fin sopra l’ombelico, le sue braccia sono piegate sotto la testa.  
Harry sta avendo problemi a respirare.  
   
“Sono d’accordo. Era orribile,” Harry conferma. Si avvicina ancora di più così e i loro nasi quasi si toccano. Il cuore di Harry potrebbe uscirgli fuori dal petto, le palpebre che si abbassano mentre il suo viso sovrasta quello di Louis, che semplicemente solleva lo sguardo su di lui, calmo e forse un po’ contemplativo, il petto che si alza e si abbassa ritmicamente, la sua pancia che si espande con ogni respiro.  
   
Louis solleva una mano e  sfiora le labbra di Harry con le sue dita, incantato. Il riccio vuole baciarlo così tanto.  
“Harry,” comincia, ma Harry non ce la fa più a trattenersi.  
“Chi era quel ragazzo lì fuori?” gli chiede, incapace di fermarsi.  
Louis si blocca, il sorriso che scivola via. “Qualcuno maleducato abbastanza da non chiedermi se per caso _volevo_ la sua lingua nella mia bocca. Cosa che non volevo, comunque.”  Aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Quindi, non ti piaceva?”  
“No,” dice Louis, come se fosse ovvio. “E prima che tu me lo chieda, non sto vendendo nessuno al momento. Sono libero come un uccello.”  
“Davvero?” chiede Harry, gli occhi  che si spalancano per la speranza. “Non stai uscendo con nessuno? Nemmeno Aiden?”  
“Nope.” Louis si zittisce per un momento, e lo fissa come se stesse aspettando qualcosa. “Anche tu sei libero come un uccello, Harry?”  
“Se tu sei un uccello, io sono un uccello,” sorride Harry.  
“Non l'hai detto davvero.”  
“Potrei averlo fatto,” ride.  
Louis sorride. “Oh, Dio.” Si interrompe, e fissa la bocca di Harry seriamente. “Davvero non c’è nessuno? No?” praticamente sussurra.  
Harry incontra il suo sguardo, sincero. “Nessuno tranne che te.”  
Il volto di Louis si trasforma in un espressione imbarazzata, le guance arrossiscono. Volta il capo di lato, e il naso quasi sfiora la mano di Harry accanto alla sua testa.  
“Cosa?” ride Harry. “Troppo sdolcinato?”  
“No. Sei carino,” dice Louis semplicemente.  
E con la voglia e l'adrenalina a circolargli nelle vene, Harry chiude gli occhi, e bacia Louis.  
Louis inspira bruscamente, sorpreso.  
Harry preme il naso contro la guancia di Louis, la bocca che cerca la sua, una mano poggiata sulla sua guancia sbarbata,  l'altra  che spinge via la frangia mentre lo bacia ancora di più. Non riesce a pensare, a ricordare nulla. È solo consapevole di star _baciando_ Louis.  
Sta finalmente baciando _Louis._  
E il cuore gli scoppia nel petto alla realizzazione che Louis sta ricambiando il bacio. In modo piuttosto vigoroso, infatti. Incontra la bocca di Harry con altrettanto entusiasmo, mordendogli e leccandogli le labbra ogni volta che le loro bocche di riconnettono ancora e ancora.  
Ad un certo punto, le mani di Louis trovano la loro strada tra le ciocche di Harry e il riccio modifica la sua posizione, mettendosi tra le gambe di Louis, che va incontro al suo bacino come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Le dita del riccio carezzano gentilmente le guance di Louis, il suo mento e la leggera barbetta sulla sua mascella. Harry spera che alla fine di tutto, la propria bocca sarà rossa è consumata , mentre continuano a baciarsi finché non hanno più aria, e i loro corpi si fanno più vicini.  
Louis affonda il naso contro il suo collo, e ispira il suo odore. Harry fa lo stesso, mentre si assicura che tutto è reale, e nasconde il viso tra le sue clavicole, le labbra a contatto con la sua pelle bollente. Le mani di Louis sono ancora tra i ricci di Harry, e le sue dita accarezzano gentilmente le sue ciocche.  
Harry è improvvisamente terrorizzato di alzare lo sguardo adesso, di sapere cosa significa tutto quello. Perché significa _qualcosa._ Non è così? Non si baciano tanto per baciarsi. Non è mai stato così tra di loro. E sì, sono entrambi ubriachi al momento, ma  loro non fanno _questo._  
Baciarsi come se lo volessero entrambi.  
Louis non bacerebbe Harry se non significasse qualcosa, giusto?  
Non riesce a crederci. Harry potrebbe piangere per il sollievo e la felicità in questo momento.  
Prende un respiro profondo e si allontana leggermente, usando i gomiti per tenersi sollevato mentre osserva incantato Louis, che lo fissa, un pizzico di trepidazione dietro le iridi azzurrine.  
“Posso chiedere che cosa è appena successo?” dice improvvisamente Louis, la voce sorprendentemente calma a dispetto della sua espressione. “Perché questa è una cosa nuova.”  
“Stavo per chiederti la stessa cosa,” sussurra Harry.  
Louis lo fissa. “Non l'abbiamo mai fatto.”  
“No, mai.” Harry distoglie lo sguardo, e lo fissa sulla federa del proprio cuscino, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Sente entrambe le mani di Louis avvolgergli il viso ed Harry chiude gli occhi, e preme la bocca contro il suo palmo. La mano di Louis sta tremando, quindi il riccio la bacia dolcemente.  
“Ti è piaciuto?” sussurra Louis.  
Harry apre gli occhi. “A te?”  
“Oi.” Louis preme un dito contro la guancia di Harry. “Te l'ho chiesto io per primo.” Ridacchia.  
Harry sospira, sorridendo. “Si. Si, molto.” Sussurra, con un sorriso. “E tu? Ti è piaciuto?” chiede, come se stessero parlando di qualcosa di così mondano come il tempo. Dentro, Harry potrebbe morire se Louis dovesse dirgli che non può più succedere.  
Louis si morde il labbro e sorride. “Si.”  
Grazie a Dio.  
“Okay, bene,” esala Harry sollevato, nascondendo il suo enorme sorriso, le guance in fiamme. Louis non è tanto meglio. “Vuoi… vorresti farlo di nuovo?” le parole sono soffocate. Ha perso il senso della vergogna. “Perché a me piacerebbe davvero—“  
Ma Louis deve aver capito, perché avvolge il collo di Harry e lo avvicina a sé, premendo le proprie labbra contro quelle del riccio prima delicatamente e poi con fervore. Louis inarca la schiena mentre la sua bocca calda scivola contro quella di Harry, che gli circonda le gambe con le mani.  
   
Harry prende un respiro quando si stacca, per poi riaffondare nella bocca dell’altro disperatamente, le loro lingue che si scontrano, e piccoli gemiti che riempiono la stanza.  
   
Ad un certo punto i baci si trasformano in innocenti baci a stampo ed Harry si addormenta per la prima volta dopo secoli, la testa poggiata sul petto di Louis, le cui braccia gli avvolgono la vita, e le parole dolci di Louis che gli riscaldano il cuore e che sanno tanto di un _ti amo._  
   
**  
   
Harry apre lentamente gli occhi, rilassato e calmo, quando ricorda che è Louis quello attaccato alla sua schiena. Ricordi di baci e gemiti gli ritornano in mente. Sbadiglia con un sorriso enorme sul viso e si stiracchia, e quando solleva lo sguardo si rende conto che hanno lasciato la luce accesa la sera prima.  
Si muove leggermente prima di realizzare di avere un erezione tra le gambe.  
Sta per allontanarsi in modo riluttante dalle braccia di Louis e scappare in bagno quando il più grande si stiracchia e le sue braccia si stringono attorno alla vita del riccio. “Dove credi di andare?” mormora.  
La sua voce è roca, ed i pantaloni di Harry stanno diventando sempre più stretti, mentre l'erezione richiede le sue attenzioni.  
“Lou, ho bisogno del bagno,” dice, cercando di staccare la presa di Louis dai propri fianchi. Gli mandano la pelle a fuoco e la cosa non aiuta la situazione.  
“No, non è permesso.”  
“Louis.”  
C’è una pausa.  
“Harry, sei eccitato?”  
“Si,” ammette, le guance in fiamme. “ E ho bisogno di occuparmene, okay? Torno tra poco.”  
   
“Aspetta, no. Che stai facendo? Non andare,” ride Louis, avvolgendo le mani intorno ai polsi di Harry, già fuori dal letto per metà, una gamba ancora incastrata tra le lenzuola.  
   
“I cappotti non ci sono più,” nota il riccio, gli occhi che si spalancano alla realizzazione che devono averli visti accoccolati a letto. Louis stringe ancora di più i suoi polsi, riportandolo al problema principale. “Devo,” piagnucola Harry. “Lou, _per favore._ Sto morendo.”  
Louis affonda i denti sul proprio labbro inferiore, gli occhi leggermente assottigliati mentre continua a guardarlo, le dita premute sulla sua pelle.  
Harry potrebbe venire alla sola vista. Deve _sapere_ quanto Harry è disperato, probabilmente riesce a sentire il suo battito accelerato. “Potresti—“  
“Potrei cosa?” replica, la voce più alta del normale.  
Louis sorride storto. “Potresti farlo qui?” dice lentamente, mordendosi le labbra. “Potrei farlo io per te.”  
Harry non sa più come si respira. “Cosa?”  
“Sdraiati, piccolo, ci penso io,” sorride, lo sguardo caldo e luminoso. I suoi capelli sono scompigliati , ed è  meraviglioso e sexy. “Solo,” preme un bacio sulle sue maniglie dell’amore, “lasciamelo fare?”  
Harry lo vuole così tanto, ma le parole raggiungono la sua bocca prima che possa fermarsi. “E se le cose diventano strane? Non dovremmo prima parlarne?” ragiona, anche se non è quello che vuole fare al momento. “Potrebbe diventare complicato, Louis.”   
“Harry, ci siamo baciati ieri notte. Se te lo ricordi…” dice, guardandolo attentamente.  
“Certo che lo ricordo.” Esala.  
“E ti è piaciuto, si?” chiede Louis, un po’ insicuro.  
“Più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.”  
“Anche a me.” Louis sorride, si solleva sulle ginocchia e attira Harry a sé, le mani sui suoi fianchi. Harry si rilassa sotto il suo tocco. “E adesso voglio fare questo.” Solleva il volto e bacia il suo collo, ed Harry piega la testa di lato, il respiro tremolante.  
“Sei sicuro?”  
“Sdraiati,” lo esorta Louis, gli occhi fissi sul volto di Harry. Gesù. Cazzo. Harry respira per forza mentre esegue gli ordini di Louis e si sdraia di schiena, le mani ai lati mentre il respiro si fa sempre più accelerato. Louis si poggia su di lui, ed Harry deve sembrargli un po’ terrificato perché le sue mani corrono immediatamente ad accarezzare i suoi fianchi. “Rilassati, tesoro. Ti farò sentire alla grande, okay?” Sorride , ed Harry chiude gli occhi e inspira quando Louis gli slaccia i jeans, abbassandoglieli sotto il sedere.  
Harry solleva automaticamente i fianchi dal letto, e Louis glieli sfila totalmente. Le gambe che tremano in anticipazione per quello che Louis sta per fare. Il castano gli bacia il collo lentamente.  
“Uh uh,” Harry annuisce frenetico, e apre gli occhi per trovare quelli blu di Louis a fissarlo di rimando con affetto. “Solo, ricorda che probabilmente sembro ancora mezzo morto e che tu stai indossando dei baffi finti,” ridacchia.  
Louis ride, toccandosi il volto.  
“Sono piuttosto sbavati” ridacchia il riccio.  
“Tu invece non sei più tanto pallido. Sei più colorato e carino adesso, ad essere onesto.” Tira l'orlo della maglietta di Harry. “Vuoi toglierla, tesoro?”  
“Si” esala, sedendosi e togliendola.  
Le labbra di Louis sfiorano il suo petto, provocando scintille al suo passaggio. Harry ispira bruscamente quando Louis, ora tra le sue gambe, preme il palmo della mano contro la sua erezione coperta dai boxer e si abbassa su di essa. C’è un alone bagnato sulle mutande. Louis sfiora la sua erezione con le labbra, l’erezione che si indurisce sempre più.  
Harry non riesce a credere che questa sia la realtà. Ha Louis tra le gambe, Cristo Santissimo. Harry non sopravviverà. Morirà prima che Louis faccia qualcosa.  
“Che cosa hai—“ Harry non riesce a finire  perché Louis gli libera l'erezione dai boxer e comincia a ricoprire l’asta di baci. Harry geme in modo imbarazzante.  
“Così bello,” mormora Louis, soddisfatto dalla reazione avuta dal riccio, massaggiando con movimenti lenti il suo cazzo e passando ripetutamente il pollice sulla cappella ogni volta che la raggiunge, e utilizzando il liquido pre-seminale per rendere le stoccate più scorrevoli.  
Più Louis aumenta la velocità della propria mano, più il respiro del riccio si fa pesante, tremante tra le lenzuola, le mani strette in due pugni e i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore per bloccare qualsiasi tipo di verso imbarazzante che potrebbe abbandonargli la bocca. Può sentire lo sguardo di Louis bruciargli addosso.  
“Oh, Dio,” geme Harry. “Lou. Louis, _per favore.”_  
“Okay, piccolo,” dice Louis, quasi senza fiato.  
 _Piccolo_.  
Vuole che Louis lo chiami sempre così.  
Cazzo. È il Paradiso. È il Paradiso, vero? L'ha raggiunto perché Louis gli ha fatto venire un infarto? “Sei così incredibilmente bello così, non ne hai nemmeno idea. Voglio dire, sei bello sempre, ma in questo momento le tue guance sono tutte sudate e arrossate e… sei bellissimo, Harry.”  
Harry trema, gira il volto di lato, imbarazzato, e geme. È così perso nella sensazione di avere le mani di Louis a toccarlo che non si aspetta la sua bocca bollente avvolgerlo completamente.  
“Cazzo!” urla.  
“Va bene?” esala Louis , staccandosi da lui. Harry lo fissa, l'erezione che sfiora le sue labbra rosse. Lui _vuole, vuole, vuole._  
“Oh, mio Dio,” geme Harry, buttando la testa indietro e incastrando le dita tra le ciocche di Louis. “Sei così fottutamente sexy.”  
“Lo prendo come un sì” ridacchia Louis, prendendolo ancora una volta, il calore della sua bocca semplicemente _troppo._ “ È troppo…non posso. È troppo.”  
L'aria fredda lo colpisce un attimo dopo. “Vuoi che mi fermi?”  
Louis comincia ad alternarsi, prendendolo  in bocca, baciandogli l'erezione, e massaggiandogli i testicoli con una mano, e stringendoli con l'altra. Harry diventa sempre più rumoroso e non riesce a controllare i versi che gli abbandonano le labbra, che non fanno altro che aumentare quando Louis comincia a succhiare la pelle tra le sue gambe, riempiendole di succhiotti.  
“Sono troppo pallide. Hanno bisogno di essere marchiate,” spiega Louis.  
Harry geme, le dita tra i capelli del più grande.  
Non passa molto prima che Harry avverta quel familiare calore investirlo, le gambe che tremano nel tentativo di restare fermo. “Sto per venire,” geme, tirando i capelli di Louis.  
Ma Louis rimane dov’è , attaccato al suo cazzo mentre ci geme intorno, le vibrazioni che spediscono Harry alle stelle. Harry viene con un urlo strozzato, i polmoni che richiedono ossigeno, mentre si riversa nella bocca del più grande, che imperturbato continua ad ingoiare, i suoi fianchi che spingono contro il materasso mentre continua a succhiarlo come se fosse un fottuto leccalecca.  
È fottutamente osceno.  
Louis si stacca con un piccolo _pop_ e gli risolleva i boxer. Con una mano si asciuga la bocca, soddisfatto.  
I suoi occhi sono lucidi e sorride ad Harry così dolcemente, che il riccio non può far altro che tirarselo addosso. Gli bacia il collo, mentre Louis si rilassa nella sua presa.  
“È stato fantastico,” strascica Harry, ridendo quando Louis comincia a ridacchiare sul suo collo.  
“Dio, sei così sexy,” mormora Louis contro la sua mascella, avvicinandosi alla sua bocca.  
“Aspetta. Alito mattutino. Non mi sono ancora lavato i denti.” Dice Harry, tenendo una mano tra i loro petti.  
“Ti ho appena fatto un pompino,” Osserva Louis. “E ho ingoiato.”  
“Ottima osservazione.” Harry lo bacia lentamente, facendo incastrare le loro bocche gonfie e rosse. “Ed è stato così eccitante,” mormora contro le sua bocca, che sa ancora di lui. Harry non ne ha abbastanza. “Sei fantastico a baciare, lo sapevi?”  
“Sono il migliore,* sorride Louis, coinvolgendo Harry in un bacio più profondo. Il suono dei loro baci risuona nella stanza. È musica per le orecchie di Harry. Si baciano per alcuni minuti prima che il riccio si accorga che Louis è ancora duro nei boxer.  
“Merda, vuoi che ti aiuti con quella, Lou?”  
“Pensavo non l'avresti mai chiesto,” sorride Louis, sdraiandosi velocemente di schiena, e osservandolo con quel suo bel faccino, un sorriso storto sulle labbra. È così bello che ad Harry gira la testa. Si toglie la maglia nera a maniche lunghe ed il riccio non può fare a meno di toccargli il petto, i pollici che sfiorano i capezzoli. Louis trema, ed Harry sorride, sedendosi sul suo bacino. Con mani veloci slaccia i bottoni dei jeans di Louis e senza esitazione fa scivolare una mano dentro le sue mutande. Louis inspira bruscamente, la bocca oscenamente aperta e gli occhi fissi in quelli di Harry.  
Sta per togliere completamente i jeans a Louis, quando bussano forte alla porta.  
“ Merda” impreca Harry, buttando la testa indietro e sbuffando.  
“Oh Dio. Ho scordato che stavamo avendo una fottuta festa,” geme Louis, premendo i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. Le sposta via e fissa Harry. Cominciano a ridere improvvisamente. “Pensi che qualcuno abbia notato che siamo scomparsi?” chiede il castano.  
“Sono più preoccupato per chi possa esserci ancora in soggiorno, ad essere onesti,” sussurra Harry, il cuore che batte all’impazzata al pensiero che i loro amici abbiano sentito Harry gemere il nome di Louis grazie a quel meraviglioso pompino.  
Louis spalanca la bocca. “E Se ci hanno sentiti?” dice, allargando gli occhi. Cominciano a ridere di nuovo, troppo pigri per pensare anche solo alla mortificazione, in quel momento.  
“Oi, siete svegli?!” urla Niall.  
“Che diavolo ci fa qui? È tarda notte,” dice Louis, indignato. “Fanculo, Niall!” urla.  
“Louis!” ride Harry, coprendo la bocca di Louis con una mano. “Sono le due del pomeriggio, in realtà,” dice, controllando il proprio orologio.  
“Non mi interessa. Voglio il mio orgasmo,” si lamenta il più grande.  
Harry scoppia ancora una volta a ridere, spingendolo con una mano a sdraiarsi e poggiando le labbra sul suo petto. Va sempre più giù e gli fa una pernacchia sulla pancia. Louis urla come se fosse morto qualcuno, mentre Harry continua a torturarlo, pernacchia dopo pernacchia.  
“Posso sentirvi ridere ragazzi! Fatemi entrare. Devo fare immediatamente la pipì.”  
“Cosa dice?” sbuffa Louis, sollevandosi sui gomiti, i capelli tutti scompigliati. È fottutamente meraviglioso.  
Harry sospira, ma sorride ancora mentre felice si alza e si dirige verso la porta con indosso solo i boxer, per poi spalancarla. Niall corre immediatamente verso il bagno e si sbatte la porta alle spalle.  
Quando il biondo viene fuori, osserva Louis ed Harry attentamente.  
“Dove siete scomparsi la notte scorsa?”  
“Da nessuna parte,” sbotta Harry. Louis lo fissa, un cipiglio in fronte. Si scuote i capelli con un mano mentre continua a guardarlo. “Perché sei qui, comunque?”  
   
Niall scuote la testa. Ora che Harry lo guarda meglio, il biondo ha un aspetto terribile. I suoi occhi sono rossi e la sua uniforme di Top Gun è tutta sgualcita. “Siete scomparsi fino alla fine del party, quindi ho dovuto far andare tutti via e poi sono rimasto chiuso fuori, cazzo. Ho dormito fuori dalla fottuta porta di casa vostra dopo aver bussato per anni. E Dio solo sa' dove eravate.” Dice, infastidito.  
“In realtà, siamo—”  
“Ci siamo addormentati, scusate. Eravamo parecchio ubriachi ieri sera.” Interviene Harry. Non intendeva interrompere Louis ma ha la testa in confusione, annebbiata ancora dall’orgasmo e pieno di domande riguardo la sera prima e tutto quello successo. “Troppo ubriachi. Fuori di testa. Completamente distrutti.”  
È come se il panico avesse preso il comando della sua bocca.  
Niall lo fissa per un momento. Ad Harry non piace il modo in cui lo sta guardando, gli occhi che si posano prima sull'uno e poi sull'altro. “Si, in effetti avete un aspetto orribile. E il vostro trucco è tutto sbavato.”  
“Continuavamo a passarci le mani sopra, non è vero?” dice Harry velocemente, interpellando Louis, distogliendo poi lo sguardo alla faccia seria del castano. Le sue guance diventano rosse. Probabilmente sembra un cervo spaventato, gli occhi spalancati e la faccia rossa e… perché si sta facendo prendere dal panico? “Eravamo stanchissimi.”  
“Per qualcosa in particolare?” Niall solleva un sopracciglio, un sorriso che comincia a formarsi sulle sue labbra.  
“No” sbotta Harry, proprio quando Louis risponde con un “puoi dirlo forte.”  
Harry spalanca gli occhi, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di sfida da parte di Louis. Incrocia le braccia al petto e si volta.  
“D’accordo. Colgo una certa tensione, quindi vado via. Bella festa quella di ieri sera. Vi chiamo,” sbadiglia e poi esce fuori di casa.  
Non appena la porta si chiude, Louis si volta e lo fissa. “Che cosa è successo?”  
“Che intendi?”  
“Tu! Che ti comporti come se avessi ucciso qualcuno e stessi cercando di nasconderlo.”  
“Cosa?Non essere stupido,” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma le sue guance prendono subito colore, mentre le sue dita corrono a tirare l'orlo della maglia.  
“Oh, adesso sono stupido?” dice, lo sguardo ferito. Harry lo conosce abbastanza da saperlo.  
“Sei—Lou, non mi pento di quello che è successo se è quello che stai pensando.”  
Louis non dice nulla.  
“Non lo faccio, lo giuro. Anzi tutto il contrario, credimi.” Fa un piccolo passo avanti, poi un altro ancora. Louis non si muove, lo sguardo basso. “Sono solo…entrato in panico.”  
“Perché?” Harry può sentire la sua voce tremare.  
E—no .  
No, Harry non può lasciare che Louis pensi che lui ci stia ripensando riguardo a quello che hanno fatto. Ma non vuole nemmeno esporre completamente il suo cuore adesso, nel caso in cui Louis non provasse lo stesso. Può continuare con quello che stanno facendo, per adesso. Va’ tutto oltre quello che Harry avrebbe mai immaginato.  
E Louis sembra così tranquillo. Harry è innamorato di lui e adesso è spaventato dalla realtà di quello che è successo. E Louis stamattina ha iniziato tutto come se lo facesse da anni.  
Magari.  
“Perché… è vero, okay? Quello che abbiamo fatto. Non possiamo cancellarlo. È successo. E…io sono spaventato dal fatto che tu voglia farlo.”  
“Cancellare tutto, intendi?”  
“Già,” sussurra Harry.  
“Harry.”  
“E comunque, come se mi mettessi a parlare di quello che è successo, con Niall, prima ancora di averne discusso noi due.” Aggiunge il riccio, leggermente offeso dal fatto che Louis non ci sia ancora arrivato.  
“Oh, già,” Louis sorride storto. “Mi dispiace. Potrei essere saltato a delle conclusioni affrettate.” Chiude la distanza inaccettabile tra di loro e attira Harry in un abbraccio. “Ero spaventato quando, non appena Niall è entrato e ha cominciato ad implicare qualcosa, hai cominciato a balbettare. Pensavo te ne fossi pentito.”  
“Io balbetto sempre quando sono nervoso. Balbetto, e inciampo se sto camminando. Anche se  per me camminare è sempre un azzardo.”  
“Vero. Sei il mio piccolo Bambi.”  
“Lo sono,” Harry annuisce contro il petto di Louis, per poi lasciargli un piccolo bacio.  
“Ecco, quindi dopo questo piccolo sfogo,” dice Louis, sfiorando con le dita il mento di Harry, e sorridendo quando sente il più piccolo tremare. “Dovremmo parlare di ieri notte…e di questa mattina.” Sorride. “ E lasciami dire, che non mi pento di una singola cosa, Harry.”  
Le labbra di Harry si separano in un enorme sorriso. “No?” mormora, le mani che accarezzano i fianchi del più grande.  
“Nemmeno un po’,” sorride Louis, avvicinandosi ancora di più.  
“Beh, nemmeno io.” Harry sfiora il mento di Louis con il proprio naso. “Quindi…cosa, adesso?”  
“Penso che dovremmo esplorare un po’ le cose. Vedere cosa succede, si?” suggerisce Louis, il tono giocoso e leggero. “Non è nemmeno strano…sembra così _giusto.”_  
   
“Ti capisco.” Harry si morde le labbra. “Aspetta,” sbotta improvvisamente. “Che succede se andiamo avanti  e poi tu decidi di non continuare e la nostra amicizia si rovina e ci trasferiamo via di qui e finiamo per non parlare mai più?” Harry prova a riprendere aria.  
   
“Okay, prima di tutto calmati, tesoro, perché non succederà assolutamente. E aspetta, perché dovrei essere io a farlo? E se sarai _tu_ a farlo?” dice Louis, offeso.  
“Ma per favore, non succederà.”  
“Oh, sì?” indaga Louis, le sopracciglia sollevate.  
Oh, frena Styles.  
“Ti sei visto? Sei _meraviglioso,_ Lou. Dovresti preoccuparti che io pigli fuoc,o se faremo sesso.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere, una mano sullo stomaco. “Dio, Harry. Aspetta,” dice. Harry sorride, poggiando una mano su quella di Louis. “ Che vuol dire _se_?” sorride.  
Harry ridacchia timidamente prima di sporgersi per un bacio.  
“Quindi, uhm,” mormora Louis. “Cosa dovrei fare adesso?”  
“Beh, io vado a fare una doccia, e poi puoi farne una anche tu quando finisco,” aggiunge, prima che Louis proponga di farla insieme. Si sente sporco e ha bisogno di rinfrescarsi. Poi vuole solo tenere Louis tra le braccia per il resto del giorno e baciarlo fino allo sfinimento.  
Possono parlare dopo.  
Prima devono baciarsi.  
E magari potrebbero starci altri orgasmi.  
“Senza di me?” borbotta Louis. “Volevo lavarti i capelli.”  
“Puoi farlo quando vuoi.”  
**  
   
“Quindi, penso che sia andata bene,” annuncia Louis, trattenendo le risate e un sorrisino furbo, le mani sui fianchi.  
Sono passati pochi giorni, la notte del falò si sta avvicinando, ma potrebbe essere anche già arrivata visto il tentativo di Louis in cucina finito con diverse cose in fiamme. Prima aveva dimenticato di accendere il forno e si era seduto sul pavimento impaziente, mentre si chiedeva perché la _cosa_ non fosse ancora cresciuta. Poi quando si era reso conto del suo errore e aveva cominciato a cucinare, lo aveva bruciato. Cenere. Ecco cosa era rimasto della cena. E fumo ovunque.  
Harry aveva riso per dieci minuti, felice come una Pasqua.  
Felice perché Louis sembra saltargli addosso ogni volta che ne ha la possibilità, come se fossero animali insaziabili, scambiandosi orgasmi e baciandosi ovunque.  
Harry non riesce ancora a credere di poter baciare Louis, di poterlo toccare ogni volta che vuole e in posti che prima non gli erano permessi. Il suo sguardo è puntato su di lui adesso, lo osserva portare il bicchiere alle labbra già incredibilmente rosse per il vino bevuto. C’è una piacevole elettricità che gli scorre sotto pelle, dovuta all'alcool e al calore del braccio di Louis premuto contro il suo, le loro gambe intrecciate mentre guardano la TV seduti sul divano.  
In realtà Harry sta fissando Louis. Che potrebbe essere l'unico dei due a guardare davvero il film. Secondo l'opinione del riccio, è terribile, e onestamente l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è la vicinanza di Louis.  
Le luci sono calate e il volume della TV è basso, e il respiro di Louis gli fa contorcere le budella e – vuole solo baciarlo di nuovo.  
Ma non hanno ancora discusso i particolari di quello che stanno cercando di scoprire facendo sesso ogni volta che  sono dell’umore, hanno solo deciso che vogliono capire la cosa prima di dirlo agli altri.  
E il fatto è che sono entrambi sempre dell’umore.  
Eccetto il fatto che non hanno ancora fatto tutto _tutto._  
Cosa che Harry vorrebbe cambiare questa sera.  
Harry sembra essere costantemente eccitato, come in questo momento, l'erezione stretta nelle mutande. Sente caldo, quindi decide di togliere la felpa e di restare solo con la maglia bianca . Avverte lo sguardo di Louis bruciargli addosso. Sorride, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Louis sembra _distrutto._  
Harry deve trattenere un gemito.  
Le orecchie di Louis sono rosse e la sua fronte è leggermente sudata, mentre il suo collo e il suo viso sono arrossati.  
Harry abbassa lo sguardo, notando l'erezione di Louis, piuttosto evidente tra le sue gambe.  
   
Solleva subito lo sguardo e osserva Louis far scorrere leggermente le proprie dita sulla propria erezione, lo sguardo bloccato in quello di Harry.  
   
“Cazzo,Lou,” esala. Si lancia su di Louis e si premono uno contro l'altro, il castano sotto di Harry, le sue gambe separate e avvolte attorno ai fianchi del riccio, le loro bocche che si scontrano in un bacio bagnato.  
   
Harry grugnisce quando Louis comincia a spingersi contro di lui, quando riesce a sentire quanto il castano sia duro contro di lui. _Dio._ Harry morde la spalla di Louis, che trema, per poi affondare i denti nella pelle vicino alle sue clavicole. E , _merda,_ le sue _clavicole._  
“Dovremmo giocare, dopo,” mormora Harry, senza fiato, e eccitato.  
“Giocare?” Louis piega la testa di lato, il sorriso presente nella sua voce. “A cosa vuoi giocare, Harry?”  
“Voglio bere dalle tue clavicole.”  
“Cazzo, si, okay,” esala Louis prima che Harry gli infili letteralmente la lingua in gola. Un filo di saliva gli cola sul mento e non gli importa nemmeno di sentirsi imbarazzato, non quando Louis si stacca improvvisamente e “ solo se posso bere tequila dal tuo ombelico.”  
“Mmm, si. Lo voglio. Voglio la tua bocca. La voglio sulla mia pancia, la voglio ovunque. Voglio che lasci dei segni sulla mia pelle,” mormora Harry. “Voglio che mi marchi come si deve. Così, sarò tuo.”  
“Cosi sarai mio?”  
“Si, e tu mio. Tutto per me.”  
“Sei qualcosa di speciale,” esala Louis , sorridendo. “Riesci ad essere fottutamente sexy un secondo, e la cosa più dolce e gentile del mondo l'attimo dopo.”  
“Sarò sempre dolce con te. Potresti distruggere tutte le mie cose e ti implorerei comunque di restare  a letto con me.”  
“Non so se sia una cosa buona o cattiva,” Louis fa una smorfia, gli occhi divertiti.  
“Non ti ho detto di rompere le mie cose di proposito.”  
“Non lo farei mai.”  
Dieci minuti dopo Louis ha il mento sollevato, disteso sul pavimento della cucina, la maglia sollevata bagnata di alcool e sale , mentre Harry lecca la sua pelle dolce e salata, così voracemente da sembrare affamato.  
È in quel momento che il solito gatto decide di fare la sua comparsa, miagolando rumorosamente, e sedendosi su due zampe , cominciando a fissarli.  
Harry geme. “Um, Lou,” dice, mentre Louis posa un bacio dopo l’altro sulla sua mascella. “Abbiamo compagnia.”  
“Oh, si. Quella è Lima.” Dice Louis, casualmente.  
“Lima?”  
“L’ho chiamata così in nome di Liam. Ogni tanto parliamo. Viene sempre per l'ora del tea. Ti prendiamo sempre in giro,” ridacchia. “Anche se, lei è più cattiva di me. Soprattutto quando parla delle mosse da ballo di Liam.”  
Harry lo fissa per un momento, poi scoppia a ridere.  
“Oh mio Dio, se dovesse scoprirlo—”  
“Non aspetto altro,” ride Louis. “Ma non parliamo di Liam adesso, okay, piccolo? Piuttosto  vorrei farti venire, se per te va bene.”  
“Okay,” annuisce Harry, afferrando la propria erezione.  
Louis gli schiaffeggia via le mani. “Faccio io,” borbotta, prima di catturare il capezzolo di Harry nella sua bocca e massaggiarlo con una mano. Harry geme, gli occhi che si chiudono. “Mi ucciderai.”  
   
**  
   
Passano altri cinque minuti e Louis non ha nemmeno tirato giù i jeans di Harry quando squilla il cellulare.  
“Mi state prendendo per il culo!” urla il riccio.  
Louis ride, mentre gattona verso la base. “Oh,” dice Louis, quando appoggia il telefono all’orecchio. “ Hanno chiuso la chiamata.”  
I loro cellulari cominciano a suonare contemporaneamente l'attimo dopo.  
“Quelle piccole merde” sospira Harry, la faccia di Louis che si trasforma in una smorfia furiosa.  
“Dì addio ai nostri amici, Harry. Li ucciderò.”  
**  
   
Un’altra ora dopo e Harry sta letteralmente morendo dalla voglia di dormire con Louis. Potrebbe morire per la voglia che ha di essere dentro di lui. O di avere Louis a riempirlo. In ogni modo possibile. Ha aspettato tutto questo tempo, ma quando è troppo , è troppo.  
Il volume della radio è al minimo, in cucina, mentre le note di una canzone dalle parole sensuali riempie l’aria. Ed Harry si sentirebbe imbarazzato se non fosse già ubriaco ed eccitato.  
Louis oscilla le gambe, lì seduto sul bancone della cucina, sudato, ubriaco e con le guance arrossate. Tiene una bottiglia mezza vuota di tequila in una mano e una fettina di limone nell’altra, un sorriso furbo sulle labbra.  
“Lou” mormora Harry , “ che stai facendo?” si sporge verso di lui, i passi incerti quando si scontra contro il petto di Louis, le mani che vanno ad avvolgere le sue caviglie.  
“Penso che dovremmo fare più shots” sussurra Louis, gli occhi che si assottigliano per quanto sta sorridendo.  
“Oh, no. Ancora? Davvero? “ geme Harry, sorridendo. Stringe Louis ancora di più, invadendo il suo spazio, mentre quest’ultimo avvolge le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Harry e se lo tira contro, possessivamente. Harry sente le ginocchia tremare. “Se vomiterò dopo, dovrai tenermi i capelli indietro.”  
“Si, ovviamente, tesoro,” singhiozza Louis. “Ma prima, penso che dovresti scoparmi.”  
Harry tossisce, quando la saliva gli va improvvisamente di traverso. Louis ride.  
“Sei—sei serio? Adesso?”  
Louis annuisce lentamente, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore e sussurrare un “proprio qui, su questo bancone” sulla bocca del riccio.  
“Cristo, Louis.” Harry nasconde il viso nel collo appiccicaticcio di Louis, il cazzo che gli diventa duro nelle mutande al solo pensiero di affondare in Louis. Si attacca al collo del castano e lo bacia per almeno dieci secondi prima di prendere a slacciare i propri jeans e abbassare furiosamente la zip. Ride quando Louis cerca di aiutarlo ma finisce per solleticargli i fianchi nel tentativo di sollevare la sua maglietta e comincia a fargli delle pernacchie sulla pancia.  
“Vendetta” dice Louis, ed Harry urla, incapace di smettere di ridere.  
 “Fermati!” urla. “Sto cercando di essere sexy,” borbotta Harry, la bocca vicinissima a quella di Louis così tanto da poterlo baciare. Ed è quello che fa.  
“Tu sei sexy,” insiste Louis. “Così sexy. Super carino, si?” sussurra, mentre con le dita sposta un ricciolo, la bocca incollata a quella del più piccolo. Harry posiziona le mani sotto le cosce di Louis, gliele fa stringere attorno ai suoi fianchi e poi corre subito a stringergli il sedere.  
Cazzo. Il suo sedere entra in modo perfetto nelle sue mani. Harry geme alla realizzazione e Louis geme di rimando, poi prende a baciare il suo collo, il suo viso, le sue labbra, prima di mordere scherzosamente il suo mento. “Cazzo, Harry,” ansima, le mani che toccano ogni porzione di pelle disponibile.  
“Louis” è tutto quello che geme Harry in risposta, facendo cadere le ciotole di plastica dalla base per far spazio a Louis.  
Harry si solleva immediatamente sopra di lui, e posiziona le gambe tra quelle di Louis, le erezioni ancora coperte l’una contro l’altra, mentre cominciano a spingere per avere un po’ di frizione.  
Louis geme quando Harry si spinge contro di lui e attacca la bocca alla sua, ingoiando i gemiti disperati che gli scappano dalle labbra. “Oh, Dio,” geme Harry tra i baci.  
Si stanno davvero strusciando sul bancone della loro cucina, ma Harry è più scioccato per il fatto che non sembri importargliene di essere poco igienici al momento.  
Quel pensiero viene interrotto quando Louis, impaziente, infila le mani sotto la sua maglia.  
Harry affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore di Louis, e sorride quando il respiro di Louis sembra spezzarsi. Harry fa scendere lentamente Louis dal bancone. Morde giocosamente la sua pancia , gli bacia il collo fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra e afferra il sedere di Louis, sollevandolo.  
“Che stai facendo?” si lamenta Louis.  
 “Ho bisogno del lubrificante. Quindi stiamo andando in camera da letto. Magari lo facciamo qui, dopo,” sorride Harry.  
“Dopo? Lo faremo più di una volta, stasera?” Louis piega la testa di lato, gli occhi luminosi e  le mani che sfiorano la schiena del riccio.  
“Beh, sì” annuisce Harry, ridacchiando.  
Harry porta Louis in camera stile sposa, le braccia del castano attorno al suo collo e incapace di smettere di ridere mentre slaccia la maglia di Harry con grande difficoltà, le mani ancora scivolose per colpa della tequila e del limone. Il riccio ride ancora di più.  
Ma non appena Harry adagia Louis sul letto, l’atmosfera sembra cambiare improvvisamente, il desiderio comincia a sostituire tutto il resto. Il cuore gli batte furioso nel petto, ma non è nervoso adesso, solo terribilmente eccitato e bisognoso di Louis, così contento che la cosa sia ricambiata, che non spreca nemmeno un attimo per posizionarsi ancora una volta sopra di lui, i jeans raccolti alle caviglie. Li spinge via con i piedi, la camicia aperta, e geme quando Louis prende il suo capezzolo tra le labbra e comincia a succhiare forte. Si posiziona sulle gambe e sulle braccia e geme , Louis sotto di lui.  
Louis capovolge le loro posizioni e si sdraia sopra di lui, disfandosi della camicia di Harry e riattaccando la bocca al suo capezzolo. “Louis. Merda, “ geme, le dita strette tra le ciocche castane del più grande. Louis profuma di limone e sudore e muschio. Harry vorrebbe assaggiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle per ore.  
Dopo un altro minuto, non ce la fa più. Louis lo sta facendo diventare pazzo con quella sua lingua. È troppo sensibile, e trema ogni volta che i denti di Louis graffiano la sua pelle. Con un colpo di fianchi inverte nuovamente le posizioni.  
“Togli questi” dice Harry, indicando i pantaloni di Louis. Louis se ne libera in tempo record, ed Harry nasconde immediatamente il viso sulla sua erezione. “Cazzo, Louis. Ho aspettato così a lungo. Non ne hai idea.” Sfiora I suoi fianchi con le labbra, e affonda I denti tra le sue gambe, accarezzandogli la pelle con baci bagnati.  
“Harry,” ansima Louis. “Dio.” Stringe I capelli di Harry tra le dita ed Harry geme quando Louis tira troppo forte qualche ciocca. Ma gli piace quella piccola scossa di dolore. Si sente così eccitato che potrebbe venire quando si trova dentro di Louis solo per la cappella, visto come stanno andando le cose.  
Premendo un ultimo bacio sulla sua coscia sinistra, Harry sfila via I boxer di Louis e avvicina il naso alla sua erezione, già così dura e rossa. “Aspetta. Voglio provare una cosa,” mormora Harry, sollevando le gambe di Louis, che si ricoprono di pelle d’oca , con le mani e poggiando un cuscino sotto i suoi fianchi. Lascia che le gambe del castano gli poggino sulle spalle e si abbassa tra le sue cosce.  
Il respiro di Louis è accelerato, e i suoi occhi sono socchiusi mentre osserva Harry che, con sguardo affamato, separa con le dita le sue natiche.  
“Oh mio Dio,” urla Louis, capendo le intenzioni del più piccolo. “Harry, potrei venire presto. Non sto scherzando. È tutta la sera che sono eccitato.” Sta praticamente tremando. “Non durerò.”  
“È okay. Voglio farti venire fino a che non ne potrai più,” dice, facendo un altro succhiotto sulla coscia.  
“Porca puttana, Harry,” geme Louis proprio quando Harry separa le sue natiche ancora una volta e affonda la lingua dentro di lui. Il castano sussulta, afferrando bruscamente le lenzuola sotto di lui, i fianchi che si sollevano d’istinto dal materasso. Harry lo tiene fermo mentre lecca la sua entrata arrossata, sempre più incoraggiato dagli ansiti del castano.  
 “Okay?” chiede, per sicurezza. Louis semplicemente geme, prima di annuire e spingere ancora una volta il sedere contro il viso del riccio, le gambe che si stringono attorno alle sue spalle.  
Harry, più che soddisfatto da quella reazione, prende a leccare l’entrata di Louis in modo più vigoroso.  
“Cazzo, Harry,” dice Louis, la voce soffocata dal cuscino. Continua a gemere in modo incontrollato ed Harry deve stringere una mano alla base della propria erezione per non venire immediatamente. “Harry, per favore. Scopami.” Sembra quasi infastidito, motivo per cui Harry scoppia a ridere.  
“Okay, piccolo,” sussurra, premendo un’ultima volta le labbra contro l’apertura di Louis, bagnata dalla sua saliva. “Devo aprirti adesso. Okay?”  
“Si. Si, _per favore_.”  
Harry lascia cadere le gambe di Louis sul letto, e si arrampica verso il comodino per prendere il lubrificante. Il rumore del tappo che si apre fa sollevare la testa di scatto a Louis, il suo sguardo che va ad incastrarsi immediatamente a quello del riccio. Il castano chiude gli occhi e butta la testa all’indietro, ridacchiando leggermente. “Questo è così fottutamente…non lo so nemmeno io. Ma è fantastico.”  
 “Ti faro sentire così bene. Lo prometto,” sorride sincero Harry, la voce roca. Non riesce a non baciare profondamente Louis ancora una volta. Louis apre le gambe ed il riccio gli si posiziona in mezzo. Versa un po’ di lubrificante sulle proprie dita e ne preme uno contro l’entrata di Louis.  
Harry lo apre lentamente con due dita, amando disperatamente la sensazione di avere Louis a spingersi contro di lui disperatamente, il collo completamente alla sua mercé, e la schiena deliziosamente inarcata.  
E, Dio, è così bello. Harry non riesce a pensare lucidamente a causa del bisogno di sentire Louis più vicino, come mai prima di quel momento.  
“Okay, okay, Harry. Ho bisogno di te. Forza,” borbotta Louis, la voce più alta di un’ottava e la frangia attaccata alla fronte. Harry però aggiunge un terzo dito, aprendolo un po’ di più. Louis si spinge immediatamente contro di lui, “Harry.”  
Si asciuga le dita sulle lenzuola e tremante si libera dei propri boxer, gemendo quando la stoffa si incastra sulla sua cappella arrossata. Apre il preservativo e lo srotola sulla propria erezione, lubrificandola.  
Louis si siede e guida Harry fino alla sua entrata, mezzo seduto sul suo bacino, le braccia di Harry a sostenerlo per il busto. “Cazzo, sei così grande,” geme Louis con voce roca mentre Harry affonda lentamente dentro di lui, che indossa ancora la sua maglia. È così eccitante. Il suo respiro è accelerato quando Louis afferra le sue spalle e si solleva sulla sua erezione prima di riabbassarsi ancora una volta sopra di lui e prendere un certo ritmo. A quel punto Harry spinge Louis sul materasso e lo sovrasta con il proprio corpo, le braccia ai lati della sua testa, mentre prende a spingersi dentro di lui a fondo e lentamente. Mantiene quel ritmo fino a quando Louis non afferra il suo sedere tra le mani e gli intima di andare più a fondo e più velocemente.  
“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo” mormora Louis, mentre Harry si spinge dentro di lui sempre più velocemente, afferrandolo come se potesse volare via se Louis non fosse lì a tenerlo ancorato al letto. Continua a riabbassarsi per baciarlo, prima di sfilarsi da lui e spingersi dentro ancora una volta, sempre più a fondo.  
Louis è così rumoroso. _Rumoroso, rumoroso, rumoroso_. Harry lo ama.  
 “Oh mio Dio, sì piccolo,” geme Louis quando Harry lo solleva dal letto continuando a spingersi dentro di lui e passando contemporaneamente il pollice sul suo capezzolo. “Oh, sì, _si._ Dio, sei così bravo. Perfetto.” Louis ansima, spalancando la bocca, e chiudendo gli occhi per il piacere. Le sue guance sono rossissime, i suoi capelli tutti scompigliati. Harry sa di apparire allo stesso modo. Probabilmente peggio. Sarebbe bello montare uno specchio sopra il letto.  
Louis affonda le unghia nella schiena di Harry. “Più forte, Harry,” ordina, nascondendo il viso nel collo del più piccolo. Harry stringe ancora di più le gambe di Louis e se le allaccia attorno ai fianchi, poi afferra lo schienale del letto con entrambe le mani e comincia a spingersi più a fondo, facendo muovere il letto sotto di loro. Il suono delle loro pelli che scivolano l’una contro l’altra è tremendamente osceno, così come i loro gemiti combinati in quella casa vuota.  
“Ci sono quasi, Lou,” geme Harry, il calore al basso ventre che diventa sempre più forte, le spinte che cominciano a diventare più scoordinate. Stringe gli occhi e affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore.  
 “Anche io,” replica Louis, cercando di afferrare il viso di Harry per un bacio languido ma completamente scoordinato.  
“Vieni per me, piccolo,” mormora. “Forza.”  
“No,” ansima il più grande, le unghia che graffiano la schiena del riccio. “Vieni prima tu.”  
Harry afferra nuovamente Louis e si spinge ancora una volta dentro di lui, cercando di colpire la sua prostata, più volte possibile. Il riccio ha una mano sul fianco del castano, che va incontro alle sue spinte, mentre l’altra mano corre ad avvolgere la sua erezione.  
“Louis,” Harry è disperato mentre i suoi fianchi rallentano senza però mai fermarsi, la bocca spalancata per il piacere, tanto da registrare appena Louis venire tra i loro petti.  
Le labbra di Harry  trovano immediatamente quelle del più grande, e con un singhiozzo il più piccolo si riversa nel preservativo, le braccia che stringono i fianchi di Louis, nel tentativo di avvicinarlo ancora di più al proprio corpo.  
“Gesù Cristo,” geme Harry, crollando all’indietro, e portandosi Louis addosso, che intreccia immediatamente le loro mani.  
 “Anche Louis va bene,” borbotta Louis.  
“Hai bisogno di nuove battute,” ridacchia Harry, sporgendosi per rimuovere il preservativo e buttarlo nel cestino posto accanto al letto, non con poco sforzo. “Uhm, è stata dura. Un bacio per i miei problemi? Per favore?” Louis ridacchia, prima di lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. Harry gli sorride, felice e fottutamente euforico.  
“Tu non puoi parlare, con le tue battutine squallide.”  
“Le ami.”  
“Le amo,” esala Louis.  
“Non riesco a muovermi,” mormora Harry, il respiro ancora pesante mentre fissa il soffitto, la mano libera  che disegna piccoli ghirigori sulla sua pelle.  
“Non posso credere che ci siamo persi tutto questo, per tutto questo tempo. Immagina tutto il sesso che avremmo potuto fare in camera nostra al college.” Louis si siede languidamente, prima di togliersi la maglia e pulire il petto di Harry con quella.  
Harry allunga le labbra in un broncio al pensiero, e Louis ride prima di baciarlo ancora un po’, facendo scontrare le loro lingue e approfondendo il bacio. Harry geme, le mani che afferrano teneramente il viso del più grande, le gambe intrecciate tra loro, il sorriso di Louis contro le sue labbra.  
Lo ama più di quanto pensava fosse possibile. E le parole sono sulla punta della sua lingua.  
   
 _Proprio lì._  
   
“A cosa stai pensando? Sembri pensieroso,” dice Louis, baciandogli il petto.  
Harry incontra il suo sguardo, stringendo le labbra. “Che ti amo un sacco.”  
   
“Anche io ti voglio un mondo di bene,” replica automaticamente Louis, gli occhi fottutamente brillanti e chiari come una piscina sotto il sole.  
 _[ndt. In originale dicono entrambi “I love you so much”, che ha due significati e che Louis fraintende.]_  
   
“Si, lo so, ma—“  
Ovviamente il campanello di casa decide di suonare un quel momento. Harry sospira.  
   
“Oh, potrebbe essere la pizza che abbiamo ordinato più di un’ora e mezza fa,” realizza Louis. “Vorrei lamentarmi per il ritardo, ma se fosse arrivata prima e ci avessero interrotto, non avrei più mangiato pizza per ripicca.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere, poggiando una mano sul petto e sporcandola di sperma.  
Il campanello suona di nuovo.  
“La prendi tu, oppure io?” chiede Louis, sdraiandosi di nuovo.  
“Vado io, sono combinato meglio di te,” sorride, lo sguardo puntato sullo stomaco ancora sporco di Louis. Riluttante, si alza dal letto e si infila una tuta e una felpa, correndo poi verso la porta con il portafogli in mano.  
Anche quello gli risulta faticoso, quindi quando ritorna Louis lo riempie di baci, e subito dopo si siedono sul letto per mangiare insieme la loro pizza, chiacchierando come se non avessero appena fatto sesso, e facendo dopo una doccia.  
Insieme.  
**  
È sabato, ed è anche la sera del falò.  
Il gruppo è seduto attorno al fuoco, gli hotdog in una mano, e bicchieri di birra nell’altra, aspettando che lo spettacolo inizi. Harry ha una caramella in bocca, e aspetta pazientemente che si sciolga sulla sua lingua.  
Vorrebbe tanto andarsene, tornare a casa e fare sesso con Louis. Ma apparentemente gli è vietato dire una cosa del genere , come gli ha fatto capire la faccia orripilata di Liam. “Ci sono bambini qui, Harry. Cristo!”  
“Oops,” aveva replicato Harry. “Scusa.”  
“Ciao,” lo saluta Louis, adesso, sfiorando la guancia di Harry con il proprio naso. È avvolto in un grande cappotto e indossa un cappellino blu.  
Sta messaggiando, ed Harry cerca di distrarlo baciandogli tutto il viso con le sue labbra appiccicose, ma Louis cerca di tenere gli occhi puntati sul cellulare, le guance sollevate per via del sorriso presente sulle sue labbra. Riesce a vedere Niall e Perrie mormore tra di loro, e sa perfettamente che stanno parlando di lui e Louis. Non hanno ancora fatto domande, ma è piuttosto sicuro che siano piuttosto ovvi al riguardo.  
Harry è così felice.  
Fino a quando i suoi occhi non catturano il nome della persona con cui Louis sta messaggiando. Harry sente lo stomaco attorcigliarsi. “Aiden?” legge ad alta voce, oltre la sua spalla. “Perché messaggi di nuovo con Aiden quando vieni a letto con me?” dice Harry, in tono accusatorio, gli occhi grandi e feriti, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Un fuoco d’artificio esplode nel cielo, le luci colorate che illuminano il viso scioccato di Louis.  
Non voleva che la domanda uscisse in quel modo, ma il suo cervello non ha filtri quando si tratta di Louis.  
Il castano rimane senza parole per un momento, ma Harry non aspetta una sua risposta, la gola che gli brucia e gli occhi già bagnati. Il fottuto fumo non aiuta nemmeno, quindi si allontana da lì, saltando in aria ogni volta che un fuoco d’artificio esplode. Dio, odia quei cosi.  
“Harry!Per favore, aspetta. Gesù, sai che le mie gambe sono più corte delle tue. Lascia che ti raggiunga, okay?” dice Louis, affaticato.  
“Cosa?” urla Harry riluttante, voltandosi. “Dillo e basta , Louis,” dice, rassegnato. “Falla finita. Preferiresti che restassimo amici, non è così?” Tira su col naso, odiando il modo in cui la sua voce si spezzi alla fine. Vuole solo _andarsene._   Scappare via da tutto questo casino. Provare  a dimenticare il motivo per cui è innamorato così tanto del ragazzo che gli sta di fronte.  
Il che è comunque impossibile. Ma ad Harry sono sempre piaciute le sfide.  
Pensava che fossero una _cosa?_ Aveva subito pensato che fossero esclusivi perché è Louis. Non pensava che avesse bisogno di chiederglielo direttamente. Harry sente il cuore appesantirsi. Oh merda. Louis ci ha ripensato, non è vero? Pensa che quello che hanno fatto la sera prima (tre volte) sia stato un errore. Non è Harry che vuole. Vorrebbe che fossero solo amici, perché gli vuole bene e   _blah, blah, blah._ Beh, è un po’ tardi adesso.  
Okay, Harry non gli ha ancora detto di essere innamorato, ma cazzo.  
“Cazzo, okay. Non mi rimane che dirtelo e sperare che non ti arrabbierai troppo con me, okay?” dice Louis, l’espressione terrorizzata. Sospira. “Non stavo uscendo veramente con Aiden,” sputa fuori. “Voglio dire, all’inizio sì, ma era a malapena una _cosa._ Siamo usciti tipo… tre volte, ma eravamo ancora piuttosto amichevoli. Cioè. Eravamo più amici che altro, ma ecco, ho continuato ad uscire con lui per fargli un favore. Stavo programmando di dirgli che avrei preferito che restassimo amici, prima del nostro party di benvenuto, ma mi ha convinto ad uscire ancora per un po’. C’era anche Tom, alla festa, capisci?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, il mondo che gli gira intorno mentre fa fatica a sentire le parole di Louis, scioccato. “Stava cercando di far ingelosire Tom e beh, sembra che abbia funzionato. Ecco di cosa stavamo parlando. Mi stava solo informando. Perché dopo che Tom è uscito con te—“  
“Sei serio?” Harry fissa Louis con gli occhi spalancati e increduli.  
Perché, _cosa?_  
Louis annuisce. “Ho pensato di provare ad uscire con qualcun altro.. dare una possibilità a qualcun altro, ed Aiden era lì,” dice, piano ed insicuro. “Volevo solo capire,” sussurra. “È stato stupido comunque. Non ha funzionato.”  
“Che intendi dire con _qualcun altro_? Non uscivi con qualcuno da più di un anno. Forse di più, prima di cominciare a vedere lui. Giusto?”  
“Pensavo potesse aiutarmi a superarlo…” Louis fissa il riccio con un intensità tale che si sente rammollire le ginocchia.  
Si sente tremare ovunque.  
Sta dicendo…  
Che lo ama anche lui?  
“Superare cosa?” esala Harry.  
Il cuore gli sta battendo così furiosamente che il petto potrebbe esplodergli. Fa quasi male.  
Louis deglutisce visibilmente, prima di prendere un respiro.  
“Te.”  
“Me?” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, incredulo.  
Cosa? Louis doveva superare _Harry?_  
Harry?  
 “Pensavo che uscire con lui mi avrebbe aiutato. Ma poi, quando ho visto la tua reazione… volevo solo sapere se fossi geloso di lui perché provavi qualcosa per me. Qualcosa di _più.”_  
“Perché non me l’hai detto? Perché non hai chiesto, stupido? Non hai _detto_ niente, Louis,” dice, leggermente arrabbiato. “Mi hai lasciato credere che steste uscendo insieme ancora una volta durante quell’appuntamento.”  
“Mi dispiace. Così tanto,” lo prega Louis. “Giuro che non sapevo come ti sentissi fino a poco tempo fa! Con, sai, tutto il sesso,” ridacchia nervosamente. “ E con il messaggio vocale? Stavo aspettando che dicessi qualcosa. Ma non l’hai fatto. Ma sapevo che fossi geloso, e sospettavo che provassi qualcosa di più rispetto a quello che davi a vedere, ma avevo pensato che fosse perché eri abituato ad avere tutto il mio tempo. Non pensavo che potesse essere perché—“  
“Perché avevo dei sentimenti per te? Quando l’hai capito? Prima o dopo avermi fatto un pompino?” sbotta il riccio.  
 “Oh, andiamo amico,” sospira Louis, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.  
“Non chiamarmi _amico”_ sbotta l’altro. “La mia lingua era dentro il tuo culo appena tre ora fa!”  
Louis si morde le labbra, gli occhi bassi. “Mi dispiace. Sono uno stronzo.”  
“Non essere idiota. Non sei uno stronzo. Non dirlo.” Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, la voce ferma. “Mi dispiace di aver reagito così. Solo… ti amo così tanto. Vorrei che avessimo detto entrambi qualcosa, prima.”  
“Perché non hai detto tu qualcosa, allora?” dice Louis, esitante, gli occhi lucidi.”Soprattutto in questi ultimi giorni?”  
“Ed essere il peggior amico del mondo? Non sapevo come ti sentissi, e pensavo di rovinare la nostra amicizia! Tutto questo è così importante per me, Louis. Ero così spaventato di perderti, e per quanto ne sapevo, stavamo tradendo qualcuno. E dopo mi hai baciato, e non volevo ancora dire nulla perché avevo paura che ti spaventassi a causa dei miei sentimenti e credo…che una parte di me fosse spaventata che tu mi stessi usando come ripiego,” scrolla le spalle. Non è esattamente vero, ma in questo momento si sente particolarmente vulnerabile.  
 “Oh, smettila Harry! Quando ti è mai sembrata seria la cosa? Quando ti ho mai fatto capire che mi piacesse davvero Aiden? L’ho a malapena baciato davanti a te! E tu? Un ripiego? Per favore!la persona più incredibile del mondo. Come avresti mai potuto esserlo, Harry? Soprattutto per me?”  
Guardando indietro, Louis sembrava parecchio indifferente nei confronti di Aiden, a parte per qualche atteggiamento che comprendeva tocchi fugaci e qualche abbraccio veloce, che probabilmente erano le cose più sincere. Aiden era quello a fare tutto il lavoro.  
E adesso sa perché. Perché stava cercando di rendere Tom geloso. E nel frattempo Harry stava impazzendo di gelosia per Louis. Forse dovrebbe ringraziare Aiden, davvero. O Harry non avrebbe mai realizzato di essere innamorato di Louis. L’ha trattato male per tutto il tempo. Si sente piuttosto in colpa, adesso.  
Harry abbassa lo sguardo.  
 “Sai la sera in cui sono tornato a casa dopo essermi perso la nostra serata _Friends_? Aiden ti aveva portato a galla. Aveva detto che era ovvio che tu provassi qualcosa per me e che io fossi innamorato di te. Ma non pensavo potesse essere vero. Ero così terrorizzato di fare qualcosa, nel caso mi fossi sbagliato.”  
“Pensavo la stessa cosa di te, scemo.” Harry incrocia le braccia al petto, frustato alla mancanza di comunicazione. Ma è quello che la paura fa.  
“Ma anche se tu avessi detto qualcosa prima,” dice Louis, facendo un passo avanti e afferrando le mani guantate di Harry, “ non avrebbe mai rovinato niente. Ti amo, Harry,” esala. “Ti amo tantissimo e lo farò per sempre. Sono innamorato di te. Sei l’unico per me. Non ci sarà mai nessun altro se non tu.”  
Harry resta lì in silenzio, lo sguardo perso in quello lucido di Louis, le mani tremanti, I propri occhi spalancati e bagnati, il cuore in gola al sentire quelle parole che aspettava da un po’.  
È fottutamente troppo.  
“Non ti lascerei mai. Non potrei non averti nella mia vita. Harry…sei il mio migliore amico, prima di ogni cosa, e ho bisogno di te nella mia vita in qualsiasi forma. Anche se… se avessi la possibilità di baciarti e fare cose… beh, lo preferirei. Parecchio.” Ridacchia.  
“Sono innamorato di te anche io, Louis. Lo sai, vero? Sono così innamorato di te che sto uscendo pazzo. Quella notte al party di benvenuto… l’ho realizzato ed è da allora che sto male,” sorride, abbassando lo sguardo, le guance rosse. “Sono infatuato di te da quando hai cercato di mangiare il mio hamburger quando ancora lo stavo mangiando io stesso.”  
“Idem.” Sorride Louis.  
Harry sorride ancora di più, prima di afferrare Louis per il collo e far scontrare le loro labbra per baciarlo appassionatamente.  
Le loro bocche si incontrano ancora una volta, e di nuovo, e ancora, fino a quando non possono più respirare. Harry si sente come se stesse annegando e tornando a casa contemporaneamente. Si baciano ancora, le lingue che sfiorano una contro l’altra, le mani che toccano ogni punto del corpo dell’altro, in modo gentile e delicato, come se entrambi fossero fatti di vetro.  
Probabilmente la gente si lamenterà dei due ragazzi che ci danno dentro in mezzo ad uno spettacolo per famiglie, ma non importa.  
Quando finalmente si separano, il respiro pesante, e gli occhi ancora chiusi, i loro nasi si sfiorano e Louis sfiora il viso di Harry, un sorriso sulle sue labbra arrossate.  
“Oh mio Dio” esala Harry, così felice che gli sembra di poter volare.  
“Lo so” ride Louis, quando Harry nasconde il viso nel suo collo e inala il suo profumo a fondo. Si tiene a lui come se avesse paura che il castano sparisca improvvisamente, quindi non allenta la presa sul suo ragazzo.  
Il suo meraviglioso, dolce, bellissimo ragazzo.  
 “Perché non l’abbiamo mai fatto? Perché ci ho pensato e credo di aver voluto tutto questo da sempre. Anche durante i nostri anni in università,” ammette Harry, leggermente pentito e triste per tutto il tempo perso.  
“Posso dirti una cosa?”  
“Si, qualunque cosa.”  
“Anche io,” sorride Louis, imbarazzato.  
“Cosa?” Harry spalanca gli occhi, incredulo. “Hai voluto _tutto questo_ per così tanto tempo?”  
“Esattamente da quando ci siamo baciati velocemente per scherzo la sera prima delle nostre vacanze di Natale.”  
“Oh mio Dio!Cosa? quando è successo?” esclama il riccio, scioccato. Non lo ricorda affatto. Lo avrebbe di sicuro ricordato se fosse successo.  
Louis incontra i suoi occhi. Sono scintillanti. Harry lo ama. “E forse anche un po’ prima. voglio dire. Avevo anche io degli occhi. Eri questa _cosa_ così morbida e adorabile ed io ero ossessionato da te fin dall’inizio, Harry. Ma poi siamo tornati a casa per Natale, e tu eri così ubriaco che non lo ricordavi,” racconta Louis, un po’ triste. “ E quindi ho giurato che sarei diventato il tuo migliore amico, invece.” Sorride. “ Nella speranza che un giorno anche tu ti saresti innamorato di me,” ride.  
“Beh, è il tuo giorno fortunato, Louis Tomlinson.” Sorride Harry, prima di baciarlo ancora una volta.  
   
**  
   
Non potevano aspettare, e ora sono mezzi nudi nell’auto di Harry, il riscaldamento acceso, e i vetri appannati, nel retro del parcheggio delle macchine.  
Harry affonda una mano tra i capelli di Louis e lo riattira verso di sé per baciarlo, per rubare il fiato direttamente dai suoi polmoni, mentre cerca di sedersi e appoggiarsi al finestrino, mentre Louis è mezzo caduto nei sedili posteriori.  
È un po’ scomodo lì dietro, e le loro gambe sono messe in una posizione strana, ma Louis continua a lasciargli baci bollenti e a far scontrare le loro lingue.  
Gesù, baciare Louis è qualcosa che Harry non potrebbe mai smettere di fare. Le labbra del riccio sono gonfie e rosse, e bagnate di saliva mentre bacia sempre più a fondo Louis, sempre più eccitato e bisognoso, mentre ingoia ogni gemito che abbandona le labbra del castano.  
Vorrebbe restare attaccato alle labbra di Louis per sempre, grazie tante.  
Butta la testa all’indietro, in cerca di aria, mentre Louis passa a baciargli il collo, e geme cercando di restare a galla e non lasciarsi completamente andare alla sensazione delle labbra di Louis sulla sua pelle, sulle sue spalle, mentre con le dita cerca di slacciare ancora di più la sua camicia, lasciando piccoli baci su ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta.  
Harry si sente appiccicoso per il sudore freddo, ma allo stesso tempo sente il corpo andare a fuoco. Il tocco di Louis brucia.  
Cazzo, ha bisogno di molto di _più._ Non può aspettare di arrivare a casa.  
Il riccio afferra I fianchi di Louis. “Spogliati,” mormora contro la sua bocca. “Togli tutto.”  
“Vuoi farlo qui?” Louis ride. “Harry, piccolo furfante. È sesso  pubblico.”  
“Già,” Harry annuisce, sorridente. “Ti voglio. Non posso aspettare,” dice, prima di baciarlo di nuovo. “Ho bisogno di sentirti dentro. Adesso,” dice. “Togliti i vestiti.”  
Louis sembra completamente distrutto, il viso rosso e i capelli scompigliati. È fottutamente sexy.  
Harry non può credere che sia suo.  
Louis scoppia ancora una volta a ridere, ma nel frattempo si libera velocemente della maglietta e dei jeans . Harry ridacchia mentre lo aiuta, in quello spazio piccolissimo. Subito dopo passano entrambi ai vestiti del riccio, e la situazione peggiora. Le sue gambe lunghe sono ovunque e sono così frenetici in quella loro bolla di piacere e amore, che il piede di Harry in qualche modo colpisce il viso di Louis.  
“Ah!”urla Louis, cadendo dal sedile e tra le gambe di Harry. “Il tuo pollice è finito direttamente dentro il mio fottuto occhio. Sono cieco. Non ci vedo, Harry!” geme, coprendosi il volto con una mano. “Il tuo fottuto pollice mi ha accecato!” urla.  
 “Mi dispiace! C’è buio qui! Non riesco a vedere nulla!” Harry non riesce a smettere di ridere, piegato in due , le braccia attorno al proprio stomaco, mentre Louis allunga le labbra in un broncio e aggrotta le sopracciglia così tanto che il riccio afferra il suo viso e lascia dei piccoli e delicati baci attorno al suo occhio. “Povero piccolo. Mi dispiace,” borbotta, guardandolo teneramente. “Anche il mio pollicione è dispiaciuto.”  
“Sta’ zitto,” ride Louis, scappando alla sua presa. Harry lo stringe ancora di più, sorridendo.  
“Okay, vieni qui.” Louis lo bacia e si aggiusta tra le sue gambe. Afferra la bottiglia di lubrificante dallo zaino di Harry e ne versa un po’ sulle proprie dita.  
Nel frattempo Harry non riesce a stare fermo. Vuole Louis indietro. Lo vuole dentro.  
Louis lo apre lentamente, aggiungendo un dito dopo l’altro, e poi ancora un terzo, fino a quando Harry non comincia a spingersi contro le sue dita, impaziente.  
“Okay, sono pronto. Scopami,” borbotta.  
Louis ride, ma Harry può sentirlo aprire il preservativo, mentre salta in aria per colpa dei fuochi d’artificio. Gli altri cominceranno a chiedersi dove sono finiti, ma se si avvicinassero al parcheggio e vedessero la sua macchina muoversi e i vetri appannati, non ci vorrebbe molto per tirare le somme.  
Oh beh.  
Quando finalmente Louis si spinge oltre la sua entrata, Harry geme incontrollabilmente, la sensazione del castano ad aprirlo lentamente a rendere tutto più intenso.  
Le sue gambe si stringono al meglio attorno ai fianchi di Louis, le dita che si arricciano quando Louis comincia a muoversi, le spinte che si fanno subito profonde e veloci, come se non potesse più attendere oltre.  
“Okay?” chiede Louis, affondando il viso nel collo di Harry, un piede piantato contro il pavimento dell’auto.  
“Oh cazzo, Louis. Dio, sei così fottutamente perfetto, piccolo.” Mormora Harry, respirando pesantemente, e stringendo le dita tra le ciocche del castano. Il respiro gli si spezza quando Louis gli morde un capezzolo in contemporanea ad una spinta particolarmente forte. La stretta sui suoi capelli aumenta mentre butta la testa indietro , agitandosi leggermente, e la sbatte contro la portiera dell’auto.  
Chiude gli occhi quando Louis si spinge più a fondo, la bocca spalancata, e i gemiti di Louis a farlo eccitare ancora di più.  
L’auto si muove insieme a loro, mentre i loro corpi scivolano l’uno sull’altro, le spinte sempre più scoordinate, nel tentativo di raggiungere al più presto il climax, le labbra vicine, ma troppo deboli per baciarsi per davvero.  
Sono fottutamente osceni.  
“Cazzo,” geme Louis. “Harry.”  
Harry spalanca le gambe e Louis lo afferra immediatamente, non fermandosi un attimo, mentre il riccio si tiene a lui in modo ferreo.  
Harry geme, ogni muscolo e nervo in fiamme. “Sto per venire, Lou.” Non riesce a smettere di ansimare. Louis non è tanto meglio.  
Il liscio afferra l’erezione di Harry tra le mani, e basta qualche stoccata perché Harry venga su entrambi I loro petti. Louis lo segue a ruota dopo qualche altra spinta, prima di collassare sul petto di Harry, in cerca di aria.  
 “Merda,” ansima Louis. “Com’è che diventa sempre più bello?”  
“Lo so,” mormora Harry, respirando pesantemente, gli occhi che faticano a stare aperti. “Ti amo.”  
“Ti amo anche io,” Louis sorride, sollevando il viso.  
“È meglio che ci muoviamo. Guidi tu. I fuochi d’artificio stanno per finire. Chop, chop.” Ride , gli occhi ancora chiusi. Sono entrambi coperti di sudore e sperma e la macchina puzzerà di sesso per almeno una settimana, ma ad Harry non importa.  
“Okay, dammi un attimo il tempo di prendere un respiro, okay?” replica Louis, solleticandogli i fianchi.  
Harry ride e apre gli occhi, appagato ma stanco. “Sono così felice.”  
“Devi. Ho fatto del mio meglio.” Ribatte Louis.  
“Lou,” geme, sorridendo.  
Louis gli rivolge un sorriso brillante.  
“Mi rendi così felice, e ti amo anche se puzzi tanto di sudore in questo momento,” dice Louis, lasciando un bacio languido sul mento di Harry. Si sfila piano da lui e fa una smorfia mentre infila il preservativo usato nella bustina, poi solleva lo sguardo e spalanca gli occhi subito dopo. “Oh merda, i ragazzi stanno venendo di qua!”  
“Merda!” urla Harry, prima che entrambi corrano alla ricerca dei propri vestiti, ridendo istericamente quando Louis cerca di infilarsi le mutande e finisce per cadere dai sedili.  
Troppo tardi.  
Le dita di qualcuno disegnano la forma di un cuore nella condensa del finestrino, e improvvisamente un coro di risate risuona all’esterno dell’auto insieme ai fuochi d’artificio.  
“Fottuti bastardi!” urla Niall, ridendo. “Era ora.”


End file.
